A Poor Live
by DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan
Summary: Kisah hidup menyedihkan. Pekerjaan Menjijikan. Perjuangan. Putus Asa. Foya Foya dan Sex Menyimpang. YAOI ONLY! Boyslove. Dont Like Dont Read! YunJae POV, 2Min POV and other Couples/Caracters!
1. Chapter 1 (Jaejoong-POV)

**Author's Note :**

Chingu T,T *dateng sambil pundung*

Hiks, akunku yang julycassieelfshawol ga bisa di buka lagi, bener-bener lupa ps akun dan e-mailnya T^T Ga tahu kenapa... *nangis ngejerit a.k.a Lebay*

jadi, mian, FF ini aku pub di akun yang ini, gapapa ya? *puppy eyes*

Habis, aku kangen banget ama YunJae T.T

dan mian juga aku ketik dari yang awal, aku harap chingudeul ada yang mau RnR ^^

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 1 (One).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary :**

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaimer :** SME Present.

**Author :** DrarryLova.

"Jika kalian pikir semua orang yang memiliki wajah tampan dan fisik sempurna adalah orang yang selalu hidup bahagia, kalian salah. Aku bersyukur karena terlahir dengan sempurna & wajah yang tak cacat sedikitpun, tapi, aku bukanlah namja yang beruntung. Aku mungkin punya kisah yang menyedihkan. Jika kalian ingin tahu, sebaiknya, dengarkanlah ceritaku ini."

**JJ-POV**

"Akh." Aku meringis pelan. Gerakan namja itu terhenti untuk mengobatiku seakan mengerti betapa perihnya saat air hangat itu menyentuh memar di pergelangan kaki kananku.

"Mian Joongie. Kau harus di obati." Dengus namja berambut sebahu yang sama denganku itu dengan sedikit kesal. Namun kali ini, namja yang sudah ku kenal bernama Heechul itu memberikan kain kompres pada namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Sepertinya, Heechul mengerti karena ia terlalu emosi, ia malah menyakitiku ketika mengobati lukaku ini. Makanya, ia menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada namja ini.

Dengan hati-hati, namja berkulit pucat itu mengompres lukaku sementara Heechul mondar-mandir di hadapanku dengan sikap kacau. Ada 1 namja lagi yang ada di ruang ini dan memilih untuk berdiri di sisi jendela, menatap kami bertiga dari kejauhan.

"Agh! Namja itu keterlaluan! Boleh saja dia menyiksaku, tapi aku tidak terima kalau Joongie yang di perlakukan seperti itu!" Geram Heechul sambil meremas rambut hitamnya frustasi. Ya, semenjak berada disini, Heechul yang paling khawatir padaku. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan aku meski dia sendiri sudah sering merasakan apa yang baru saja aku rasakan ini dan malah lebih parah.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Mereka yang punya uang memang seperti itu. Aku rasa, pelanggan itu mabuk berat sehingga ia menarik Jae-hyung yang memang belum pernah masuk ke pub." Terang namja yang ada disampingku sambil merapikan alat-alat yang membantu untuk mengobatiku tadi. Sebut saja dia Kibum, namja alim dan baik hati, yang paling dilindungi oleh tuan Shin. Kibum tak di biarkan di sentuh oleh pelanggan sedikitpun oleh tuan Shin. Entah apa hubungannya, aku juga tidak tahu.

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, namja dan mahasiswa berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Aku bukanlah orang yang hidup dalam ekonomi yang cukup, aku melakukan kerja part-time untuk memenuhi biaya kuliahku, sekolah adikku, bahkan biaya keluargaku. Aku anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara, wajar kalau aku juga merupakan tulang punggung keluargaku. Umma hanya penjahit biasa, dan appa juga hanya pengangguran. Dongsaengku juga namja, dia sekolah di SMA Tohoshinki, satu nama dengan universitasku. Dulu, aku juga lulusan SMA itu. Bisa dibilang, SMA itu juga merupakan SMA yang cukup populer, aku masuk kesana dengan sebuah beasiswa. Aku hidup dalam keluarga yang cukup rumit, setiap hari, aku selalu mendengar appa yang mengamuk tidak jelas. Appaku itu pemarah, suka mabuk-mabukan dan bermain judi. Dia juga suka memukuli umma,aku dan dongsaengku. Umma hanya bisa menangis menghadapi perlakuan appa. Bahkan, dongsaengku suka mengurung diri dikamarnya ketika mendengar appa dan umma bertengkar. Aku sebagai anak pertama selalu menjadi penengah untuk menghentikan aksi appa. Tapi karena aku namja yang lemah, akhirnya, aku terkena pukulan appa juga ketika melindungi umma.

Setiap pulang kuliah, aku bekerja di kedai coffee yang agak jauh dari lokasi tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak mau kalau appa dan umma tahu dimana lokasi aku bekerja. Aku tidak suka kalau mereka mendatangi lokasi kerja part-timeku dan malah ribut karena appa memalakku dan umma yang merasa bisa membiayai kami dan menyuruhku berhenti kerja.

Dan, apakah kalian tahu dimana aku sekarang?

Sekarang, aku berada di tempat kerja part-time malamku. Ini adalah tempat kerja ilegalku, aku berani kerja disini semata-mata demi uang. Karena,gaji bekerja di kedai Sungmin ahjusshi belum bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluargaku. Ini adalah sebuah Club malam, ya, dari luar terlihat seperti club biasa, namun, ada pub didalam bar dimana menjadi tempat pelayanan untuk lelaki hidung belang. Aish, aku pekerja disini dan aku seorang namja, Ya, ini adalah club yang melayani namja yang mempunyai hubungan menyimpang.

"Aku tahu Kibum-ah! Tapi, Kim Junsu itu pelanggan pertama Joongie! Padahal, Joongie tidak bekerja di pub dan dia menyiksa Joongie sampai seperti itu! Apa kau tidak lihat!" Decak Heechul sambil menghentikan gerakan cemasnya dan menunjuk kesal padaku. Heechul benar, bukan hanya kaki kananku yang memar karena di injak oleh pelanggan pertamaku itu, namun wajahku juga kena beberapa tamparan darinya, dan dahiku berdarah karena dia mendorongku dengan paksa ke dinding.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku gugup jadi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga ia menyiksaku." Terangku untuk menenangkan sikap Heechul. Aku tidak suka dia marah-marah tak jelas pada Kibum seperti tadi. Dia seniorku, dia sudah banyak merasakan pengalaman pahit di dalam pub untuk melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya yang kejam. Aku yakin itu. Dia pekerja yang paling ditawar mahal oleh tuan Shin. Tuan Shin yang melakukannya, karena ia juga tidak tega melihat pekerjanya yang tersiksa didalam pub itu. Tuan Shin juga tidak mempublishkan kalau ia memperkerjakan Kibum. Pemilik club ini sangat menyayangi Kibum lebih dari apapun.

"Mian Jaejoong-hyung. Seharusnya, aku tidak pergi tadi. Mungkin, kau takkan seperti ini." Yoochun-ah, namja yang sedari tadi melihat dingin ditepi jendela kini menghambur kearah kami. Yoochun-ah yang memang jadi pekerja tetap Junsu dan waktu itu dia memang tak ada di tempat membuat Junsu menarikku ke pub untuk menemaninya. Awalnya, aku juga tidak tahu kalau namja itu menarikku dan tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhku kedalam pub. Aku memang bekerja disini, tapi, mendapat uang hasil ciuman saja sudah cukup untuk menambah gaji dari Sungmin ahjusshi sesuai dengan perkiraan kebutuhan keluargaku. Dan aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh pub sekalipun meski sudah bekerja disini selama kurang lebih 7 bulan. Meski aku tidak menjajakan keperawananku, tapi tetap saja, berciuman dengan seorang namja sekaligus mendapat begitu banyak lembar uang dari hal itu, bagiku, itu sama saja menjual tubuh bukan?

Itu pekerjaan menjijikan, kan? Belum lagi, saat berciuman dengan pelangganku, mereka suka mencari-cari 'bonus' ketika menciumku.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kim Junsu, tidak, mungkin semua pelanggan yang berada di pub, bukanlah orang yang baik. Mereka kasar dan kejam. Aku mengerti kalau Yoochun-ah juga berada dalam posisi yang tersiksa mengingat dia jadi bulan-bulanan Junsu.

"Kau tidak apa kan? Aku khawatir sekali. Dia tidak menyentuhmu, kan?" Tanya Yoochun cemas sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali belum di sentuhnya, jangan khawatir." Ujarku dengan senyum tenang. Aku sebenarnya masih ingin menangis mengingat perlakuan kasar itu. Tapi, aku tidak mau mereka semakin mengkhawatirkan aku. Waktu itu, aku memang kaget karena tiba-tiba Junsu merobek kemeja kerjaku dengan paksa, aku berteriak kencang dan langsung ditampar lagi olehnya. Dan aku masih ingat dia membekap mulutku dengan tangan kasarnya. Sepertinya, ada yang mendengar teriakanku karena tak lama kemudian, ada yang mendobrak pintu pub dimana aku berada. Ternyata, itu Tuan Shin dan beberapa pekerja lain yang sepertinya memberitahu kepada tuan Shin. Ya, mereka tahu kalau aku tidak bekerja di dalam pub sehingga mereka curiga dengan teriakanku di dalam salah satu pub.

Tuan Shin langsung menarik Junsu dari hadapanku yang mengelak dengan memberikan beberapa ikat uang pada tuan Shin, dia bilang dia membayarku untuk ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran tuan Shin saat itu, dia melempar 2 ikat uang itu ke wajah Junsu dan mengancam agar Junsu tidak melakukan ini untuk kedua kalinya. Dari situ, aku yakin kalau Tuan Shin menyayangi pekerjanya.

**~ (Wae?) Nal geureohke tteonatni (wae?) Naega swiwo boyeotdeon geoni (Wae?) Nae gaseumen jjijieonjijanha~**

Nada dering ponselku mengalun saat itu. Akupun langsung mengangkatnya."Yeoboseyo? Saeng?"

"Hiks, hyung. Pulanglah, aku takut..." Kudengar suara di seberang sedang terisak. Aku tahu, kalau dongsaengku itu menelponku sambil menangis,dan berkata seperti itu, pasti appa lagi-lagi sedang memukuli umma.

"Iya, iya. akan segera pulang. Kau tenang saja ya." Jelasku. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan dongsaengku dirumah dan harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan appa maupun umma. Tapi, aku tetap harus bekerja, kan?

Tanpa menunggu waktu, aku segera menutup kontak telepon dan membereskan barang-barangku.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah tersenyum. Ia memang tenang kalau aku ataupun Yoochun-ah cepat pulang. Karena ia tahu, bekerja disini tidaklah mudah, ada perasaan batin yang tersakiti.

"Iya, hyung. Appa mengamuk lagi." Timpalku sambil tetap membereskan barang-barangku. Ya, Heechul tahu keadaan keluargaku, karena aku suka curhat padanya. Dia dewasa sekali menanggapinya.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati kalau begitu." Ujarnya senang. Lalu, tuan Shin masuk keruang ini.

"Heenim, ada pelanggan yang memintamu. Kau mau menemaninya?" Tanyanya. Entahlah, setiap ada pelanggan, tuan Shin selalu bertanya seperti itu. Jadi aku bisa menebak bahwa tuan Shin bukanlah orang yang jahat dan memperkerjakan kami dengan paksa. Tuan berbadan gemuk itu selalu terserah pada kami jika ada pelanggan yang memesan. Menemani silahkan, tidak mau juga tak masalah.

"Ah ya, tuan. Aku akan segera kesana." Jelas Heechul dan tuan Shin berlalu. "Akh. Bekerja keras lagi." Decak Heechul sambil mengoles bibirnya dengan benda cair yang aku tidak tahu. Selama bekerja disini, mungkin Heechul yang paling tahu bagaimana bekerja di dalam pub. Yoochun-ah juga begitu.

"Hyung, sebaiknya tolak saja." Saranku. Ya, aku juga heran, kenapa Heechul tidak mau menolak 1 pelanggan yang memesannya sekalipun?

"Aku lagi mengumpulkan uang, Joongie." Dan itu jawaban yang selalu aku dengar darinya. Lalu tubuh dengan kaki berjenjang yang indah itu mulai pergi dari ruang ini dan tak berapa lama, akupun pamit pada Yoochun-ah dan Kibum-ah.

…

Aku menelusuri trotoar bersama udara dingin malam yang menusuk ini dengan pelan. Sungguh, aku tak bersemangat menjalankan kehidupan ini. Ya, kalian sudah dengarkan pekerjaan dan kehidupanku yang aku deskripsikan tadi? Aku namja yang hidup dengan cara menjijikan. Menjajakan diriku hanya demi uang. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyesal berada di club itu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Heechul-hyung yang tersiksa namun selalu memperhatikan kami, Kibum yang ramah dan baik hati, Yoochun yang juga mengkhawatirkan aku dan tuan Shin yang sebenarnya tidak mau membuka club itu namun ia terpaksa hanya untuk membantu kami mendapat uang secepat kilat.

**~(Wae?) Modu han sunganei kkumi eotdamyeon (Wae?) Barojabeul sigani isseotdamyeon (Wae?) Jebal nega haengbokkhagil baraetda~**

Ah, lagu itu bersenandung dengan indahnya di telingaku. Tapi kali ini, bukan berasal dari nada ponselku. Lagu itu berasal dari televisi di tengah jalan yang berada di dalam kaca toko. Aku bisa melihat MV'a dari jendela ini.

**~Now i'm just chillin' Feel like I'm healing~**

Aku terus memperhatikan 2 namja yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Kedua namja itu memiliki suara yang khas dan selalu mengenakan topeng. Yang aku tahu, mereka bernama U-know dan Max. Tapi, sejak dulu, perhatianku hanya teralihkan pada namja yang bernama U-Know itu. Aku mengaguminya. Sepertinya, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan di balik topeng itu, aku juga yakin, dia punya keluarga yang harmonis, dan aku juga rasa, dia pasti punya hidup yang sempurna. Tidak seperti hidupku. Aku mengaguminya sejak dulu karena suatu hal ...

Ah. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau dongsaengku cemas. Aku lalu berlari melanjutkan langkahku dengan berlari kecil sambil merapatkan syalku untuk segera sampai dirumah.

…

"Umma tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Tae sayang. Umma tidak apa."

"Tapi, umma. Ini -"

"Aku pulang." Aku menggeser pintu dan buru-buru masuk. Takut appa masih mengamuk disini. Tapi, tiba-tiba dongsaengku langsung menghambur memelukku dan menangis.

"Hyung, aku takut ..." Isaknya, kuelus kepalanya pelan. Ah, kasian sekali dia, selalu dirumah dan mendengar teriakan appa. Dan dia sama denganku, hanya bisa melindungi umma disaat appa sudah pergi.

"Jae, kau sudah pulang? Kau darimana?" Suara lembut dan sedikit sumbang mulai mendekati kami. Astaga, itu umma. Aku kaget melihat kondisi ummaku tercinta ini. Ada luka berdarah di bagian leher, lengan dan dahinya.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi? Umma tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku cemas dan langsung menghambur kearahnya. Namun, aku segera pergi mengambil kotak obat dan menarik umma untuk duduk. Aku akan mengobatinya. Taemin duduk disampingku dengan masih sedikit terisak. Aku yakin dongsaengku ini begitu panik dan ketakutan.

"Jae, kau terluka." Bukannya diam untuk kuobati, umma dengan lembut menyentuh perban di dahiku. Aku tak pernah merespon ke khawatirannya dan tetap mengobati lukanya. Harusnya, dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, bukannya aku! Aku bisa melihat sembab dimatanya. Lagi-lagi, umma menangis...

Dia Kim Jung Soo. Yeoja yang sekarang hidup malang. Tapi, ummaku ini baik hati dan tegar menghadapi sikap appa. Dia tak pernah melawan appa dan hanya bisa menangis kecil ketika appa mencaci maki dan memukulinya. Dan yang aku tahu. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan Taemin.

"Umma, beristirahatlah." Jelasku dengan dingin. Aku benci melihat air mata umma yang terbuang sia-sia hanya demi keparat itu! Aku memang tak bisa melakuan apa-apa untuk yeoja yang paling berharga dalam hidupku ini.

Aku menopang umma dibantu dengan Taemin. Umma diam dan menurut, aku yakin, umma masih sedih dan memaksakan untuk tidak menangis di hadapan kami. Kami berdua menopang umma menuju kamarnya. "Umma, tidur ya. Aku sayang umma." Jelasku parau sambil menyelimuti umma dan mencium keningnya. Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan umma. Dalam hati aku sedih sekali melihat keadaan umma. Hatiku sakit melihat satu-satunya yeoja yang aku sayangi ini.

"Tae juga sayang umma." Tambah dongsaengku dan ikut mencium kening umma. Aku salut pada Taemin yang masih berumur 16 tahun ini. Ia bisa tegar menghadapi keluarga yang rumit ini. Ia paling hanya sesekali menangis ketika sedang bersamaku dan saat dia ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah menangis dihadapan umma jika tak ada aku.

…

Aku membaringkan tubuhku pelan ke ranjang. Aku menghela nafas berat sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. "Tuhan, kenapa kau membuat nasib yeoja yang paling aku sayangi menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak membuat sikap appa berubah? Apa Kau tidak kasihan padaku dan Taemin? Jika aku saja yang menderita, aku ikhlas, tapi aku mohon, jangan sampai umma dan Taemin mengalaminya." Doaku dalam hati sambil menggenggam salib yang selalu tergantung di leherku dan memejamkan mataku dalam-dalam.

Berharap, kenyataanku tidaklah seperti ini. Biarkan aku kealam mimpi meski cuma sebentar...

**~(Wae?) Nal geureohke tteonatni (wae?) Naega swiwo boyeotdeon geoni (Wae?) Nae gaseumen jjijieonjijanha~**

**~(Wae?) Modu han sunganei kkumi eotdamyeon (Wae?) Barojabeul sigani isseotdamyeon (Wae?) Jebal nega haengbokkhagil baraetda~**

Akh. Panggilan nada itu sepertinya tak boleh membiarkan aku pergi kealam khayal. Nada dering itu membuatku beranjak dan mengambil ponsel yang kutaruh dimeja tadi. 1 pesan di terima, kubuka pesan itu, dari nomor baru yang tak kukenal...

_**From : 087xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hyung? Apa lukamu masih sakit? **_

_**Kau sudah baikan? Aku khawatir, hyung. **_

_**Beristirahatlah.**_

_**Yoochun**_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Yoochun-ah ternyata khawatir juga padaku. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia yang paling dingin terhadapku. Dia hanya bisa mengobrol dengan Heechul-hyung. Semenjak kejadian tentang pelanggan bernama Kim Junsu itu, sepertinya, dia jadi bersalah terhadapku. Ku ketik balasan untuknya...

_**Iya. Yoochun-ah.**_

_**Aku tidak apa-apa,jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik.**_

_**Istirahat dan cepat pulang. ^^**_

_**To : 087xxxxx**_

Setelah mengetik kata-kata itu, aku keluar dari menu pesan dan lalu, nampak wallpaper U-Know yang kulihat. Aku tersenyum miris. Aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi tanpa melepas pandanganku dari namja yang ada di layar ponselku ini.

U-Know

Namja bertubuh tinggi ideal dan merupakan penyanyi tenar bertalent tahun ini. Aku begitu mengaguminya. Entahlah, aku mulai mengaguminya ketika tidak sengaja melewati persimpangan. Aku melihat pria bertopeng dengan pakaian biasa saja tengah melintas disana. Di tempat yeoja-yeoja yang menggoda U-Know, sepertinya. Aku saat itu hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, dan saat itu juga, U-know yang kulihat bukanlah U-Know yang sudah menjadi penyanyi dan melihatnya tengah menceramahi yeoja-yeoja yang menjajakan diri mereka pada U-know dengan kata-kata bijak. Ah, namja itu begitu indah dimataku malam itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kudengar sebuah lagu yang membuat semangatku bangkit untuk tetap tegar menjalani kehidupanku dan pekerjaanku yang menjijikan ini. Ya, _**Why?**_ _**Keep Your Head Down!**_ Lagu yang rupanya dibawakan oleh namja itu, U-Know bersama rekannya. Lagu itu ternyata memuncak di chart dan mereka berdua menjadi terkenal.

Tapi, meski sudah terkenal, U-Know maupun Max sama sekali tak membuka identitas mereka. Ah, andai aku tahu siapa namja yang berada dibalik topeng yang kukagumi ini. Namja yang aku impikan untuk bertemu dengannya...

U-Know, namja yang begitu sempurna dimataku, namja yang terlihat baik hati, namja yang terlihat ramah dan namja yang begitu aku inginkan...

U-know, mungkin kau juga yang membuatku ingin bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi dengan kehidupan ini...

-FIRST-

Huwaaaa, Chingudeul mian kalau ceritanya sulit dipahami T.T

Bagaimana menurut chingu dengan fic ini? Pantaskah untuk di publish? Ayolah, aku mohon ripiu2 deh, biar semanget nih aku ~

Sedikit pemberitahuan, akan ada banyak POV, bisa dibilang juga, 1 cerita itu 1 POV. Jadi, bukan POV Jeje aja,

nanti bakal ada POV'a Baby Taemin juja loh ~

Terus, ada bagian NC, tapi cuma sekilas, nanti tunggu aja, deh, gimana masukan dari Reader, aku bakal ubah sesuai kemampuanku ^^

So, PLIS-PLIS-PLIS, RnR yua ~

Always Keep The Faith and Hwaiting Chingudeul ~


	2. Chapter 2 (Yunho-POV)

**Author's Note :**

Yasuw ~ ayo di lanjut aja deh ~

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 2 (Two).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary :**

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda.

Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk.

Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun,

namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh'dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author :** DrarryLova.

"Aku, U-Know. Penyanyi bertalent yang sekarang sedang naik daun. Wajahku memang tidak cacat, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk mengenakan topeng itu. Entahlah, banyak Fans yang memujaku meski aku tak memberitahukan identitasku. Akh, jangan bicarakan identitasku! Aku muak menjadi diriku yang asli saat ini. Sifatku buruk dan aku tinggal dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis. Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dari hidupku yang memuakkan ini dibalik topeng U-Know. Aku benci para yeoja, bagiku, mereka semua sama saja dengan umma! Dan sebenarnya, aku tidak suka pada namja yang sikapnya sama seperti appa! Tapi, aku tidak terlalu benci terhadap namja, karena, aku punya 'ikatan' tersendiri terhadap namja, tapi, tidak dengan appa ataupun adik tiriku itu! Aku, U-Know, si selebritis yang mulai terkenal itu. Apakah kalian mau tahu siapa aku dibalik topeng ini? Mari, ikuti kisahku"

**YH-POV**

"Yawn~haah." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menguap sambil menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar jenuh berada diruang ini. Semua orang yang mengelilingi meja ini terus memperhatikan pembicaraan appa dengan disiplin sesekali melirik dingin terhadapku.

Aku terus menopang kepalaku dengan pangkal tangan kananku yang sikunya bersandar di meja kaca persegi panjang ini. 'Akh. Rapat. Benar-benar membosankan.'Pekikku dalam hati sambil terkantuk-kantuk dan menguap beberapa kali. Nampak, appa juga melirikku dengan mata tajamnya. Ash, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan 'ancaman' itu.

Tak berapa lama, aku beranjak dan semua kepala yang ada disekeliling meja ini mulai menoleh kearahku. Tanpa berkata, aku keluar dari bangkuku dan menuju pintu ruang meeting ini.

"Yunho-ah!" Kudengar appa menyahutku dan aku yakin dia masih berada di kursi pimpinan rapatnya. Tentu aku tahu, appa tak mungkin mengejarku dan meninggalkan ruang rapat bukan? Aku tak peduli dengannya dan tetap melangkah keluar ruangan ini. Aku bosan berada diruang yang membuat jiwaku pengap seperti itu.

…

"Tuan muda Choi." Seorang namja tegap membututiku dibelakang dengan gaya sopannya. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, manager sekaligus kaki tanganku di keluarga Choi.

"Manager Cho! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Bentakku sambil tetap menelusuri koridor yang membawaku menuju lift.

"Mianhae, tuan Jung." Ujarnya sambil sedikit menunduk. Kutekan tombol lift menuju lantai bawah dan namja itu juga masuk kedalam lift bersamaku.

Oh ya, aku Jung Yunho atau bisa dibilang Choi Yunho. Namja yang dipilih menjadi pewaris perusahaan Choi. Akh, aku tidak suka jabatan itu! Aku ingin menuai karir di dunia entertainment. Aku memang sudah masuk dunia entertainment sebagai U-Know, menyembunyikan identitasku. Tentu saja, kalau aku terang-terangan berasal dari keluarga Choi, bisa habislah aku di ceramahi oleh para tetua. Entahlah, padahal aku hanya anak tiri di keluarga Choi, tapi, tetua-tetua begitu menginginkan aku yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Apa-apaan itu!

Selama ini, keluarga Choi hidup dalam silsilah yang begitu ketat dan disiplin. Skandal Choi dimulai semenjak appa tiriku, Choi Siwon, menjadi anak yang pandai membangkang dan punya hubungan yang buruk. Oke, aku anak tiri dari namja brengsek itu.

Choi Siwon dinikahkan dengan ummaku, Lee Yun Hi, yang memang umma hanya mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga Choi. Umma punya hubungan baik dengan keluarga Choi dan begitu senang dengan umma dan lalu menjodohkannya dengan Choi Siwon yang memang ummaku janda saat itu, appaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Umma menikah dengan namja itu saat umurku menginjak 18 Tahun, sudah 4 tahun kurang aku berada dikeluarga itu. Appa tiriku dan umma terus mengekangku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi putra kebanggaannya sebagai pewaris perusahaan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak suka dengan posisi itu! Karena aku tahu, Siwon menjadikanku robotnya untuk menebus kesalahannya terhadap silsilah kelurga Choi, sedangkan umma mendukungku agar aku mendapat semua yang diinginkan umma, harta kekayaan keluarga Choi! Jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan uang! Aku hanya ingin kebebasan, cuma itu!

Aku dan manager Cho keluar dari lift. Tak berapa jauh kami melangkah, kulihat seorang namja yang nampak bersandar disisi tiang dinding. Namja itu tersenyum saat melihatku dan melambai kearahku.

"Hyung!" Sahut namja jangkung itu sambil tetap memegang iPodnya. Aish, kenapa anak itu ada disini? Dengan wajah kaget dan hati was-was, aku menghampiri namja yang paling suka tersenyum itu dan menyeretnya keluar, tentu saja diikuti oleh manager Cho.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau ada disini?" Bisikku geram dan sedikit tertahan padan namja jangkung yang terus saja tersenyum meski dengan sedikit meringis karena aku sempat mendorong tubuhnya kedinding.

"Hyung, aku cuma mau tanya, hari ini kita ada jadwal atau tidak?" Dengusnya seperti anak kecil. Ya, dia Kang Shim Changmin, rekan kerjaku yang disebut-sebut Max. Dia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA Tohoshinki. Yang aku dengar, dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen tanpa orang tua. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, dia juga bekerja disebuah kedai coffee. Manager Cho pernah mendatangi lokasi itu sedangkan aku belum. Aku mengenalnya 2 bulan yang lalu ketika aku berkeliaran malam itu. Agh, aku masih ingat saat itu yeoja-yeoja yang ada dipersimpangan itu menjajakan tubuh mereka padaku.

Ingin sekali kuludahi semua yeoja menjijikan itu! Tapi, aku takut akan berada dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan kalau aku melakukannya! Maaf saja nona-nona, asal kalian tahu aku ini suka namja, Ya, aku Gay! Aku mencoba menghindar dari mereka dengan berperan sebagai malaikat, mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak dan tanpa kusangka, semua yeoja itu tersentuh. Untung saja aku serius belajar sastra ketika aku kuliah. Huft, seandainya umma juga bisa kululuhkan dengan kata-kata yang aku rangkai ini...

"Aku rasa tidak ada Changmin-ah. Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sekali datang kemari? Kau cari mati apa?" Bentakku. Anak ini usil sekali, datang kemari hanya untuk bertanya soal itu? Buat apa kau punya ponsel, hah?

"Mian, hyung, habis, aku menelpon dan mengirim pesan pada hyung berkali-kali, tapi tak ada jawaban." Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal namun sesekali nyengir kuda.

Astaga! Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. Aku menoleh pada manager Cho dan namja berkulit putih itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Ternyata benar, aku meninggalkan ponselku diruang kerjaku sejak rapat tadi. Ya, aku semalaman berada di kantor hingga aku merasa penat dan aku rasa, hari ini kami tidak akan menerima jadwal sebagai U-Know dan Max dahulu karena aku merasa lelah sekali.

"Mian Changmin-ah, aku lupa menaruh ponsel disakuku dan aku ada rapat." Desahku lesu. Changmin mengangguk pelan dan kembali tersenyum lagi dengan mata yang agak sedikit bulat sekarang.

"Benar tidak ada jadwal kan, hyung?" Tanyanya seraya memastikan. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan mengangguk pelan. "Ok, kalau begitu! Aku bisa tenang nih!" Ujarnya sambil berjingkrak riang.

"Memang ada apa sih?" Tanyaku mulai curiga dengan tingkah bahagianya ini.

"Siang ini, aku ingin masuk kerja part-time, hyung. Aku ingin melihat seseorang, Aish, kangen sekali dengan dia." Decaknya seraya merindukan seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak temui.

Aku belum terlalu mengenal namja ini lebih jauh, kami baru debut 3 bulan yang lalu sehingga wajar saja kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa selain yang aku ketahui. Tapi, menurutku, Changmin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, bukan seorang namjachingu! Dia selalu seperti anak kecil, membuatku merasa senang dan bisa melupakan kehidupan kenyataanku sebagai Choi YunHo.

Changmin juga pernah bercerita tentang rekan kerjanya yang disukainya di kedai cofee. Setiap menceritakan orang itu, anak ini selalu terlihat bahagia sekali. Dia tak mau menyebutkan nama orang yang disukainya itu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orangnya, tapi setiap kali aku ingin mengetahuinya, Changmin selalu mencegahku. Baiklah, terserahlah, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendaku kalau Changmin tak mengijinkannya. Mungkin yeoja yang disukainya itu cantik sekali sehingga ia takut kalau yeoja itu nanti menyukaiku yang tampan ini. Ahahaha, percaya diri sekali diriku ini, oke abaikan.

"Yasudah ya, hyung. Aku pulang dulu! Dah ~" Ujarnya ceria sambil berlari menjauhi kami. Ash, dasar bocah, sepertinya, kau senang sekali tiap akan bekerja part-time.

…

BRAAK.

Junsu masuk keruang kerjaku dan membanting tubuh gumpalnya di kursi yang ada diseberang mejaku. Aku yang sedang menulispun kaget ketika begitu banyak uang berserakan dimeja kerjaku tepatnya dihadapanku. Lalu, pandanganku mulai beralih kesal ke wajah lumba-lumba itu. Tapi tunggu, ada apa dengan sahabatku ini? Kulihat namja teman kecilku hingga sekarang ini tengah memijat-mijat kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata dalam-dalam, kulihat bibirnya yang juga terus menggerutu kecil.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba membereskan uang yang berserakan ini. Dasar,selalu saja dia begitu. Tidak jelas sekali.

"Aku kesal sekali, hyung!" Decaknya. Ya, dia berumur lebih muda dariku. Sudah seharusnya dia memanggilku hyung.

"Kesal kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku malas sambil menulis-nulis tidak jelas di sebuah kertas yang baru saja kuambil.

"Namja itu, hyung! Aish, aku belum menyentuhnya dan menikmatinya tapi mereka mengeluarkanku dan melempar uangku kembali! Club macam apa itu?" Jelasnya dengan marah, meskipun dia sedang marah dan kesal, di mataku dia tetap saja punya wajah yang lucu.

Ckckck. Temanku yang satu ini, ada apa lagi, sih? Aku memang tahu kalau Junsu punya hubungan seks yang menyimpang. Aku juga sama seperti itu memang karena sahabatku yang satu ini. Tapi, saat ini aku ingin tefokus pada karirku sebagai U-Know sekaligus mencoba menjalani tugasku sebagai direktur perusahaan ini. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini hanya untuk menjaga namaku sebagai U-Know karena appa mengancamku jika aku tidak mengikuti kemauannya mengelola perusahaan ini, dia akan membocorkan identitas U-Know dan menghilangkannya. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman busuk itu. Jika appa membocorkannya, tentu ia juga yang akan repot, bukan? Dasar namja paboya.

"Ash. Namja cantik itu benar-benar membuatku gila dan malu." Decak Junsu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kembali. "Setidaknya, servis Yoochun-ah bisa memuaskanku." Sambungnya sambil mulai tersenyum aneh. Semenjak aku menjalankan tugasku ini, aku jadi jarang bermain bersama Junsu yang biasanya suka mengajakku ke club-club. Bagiku, entah kenapa servis seperti itu bisa membuatku menikmatinya. Ah, sudah lama aku tak bergaul dengan dunia itu lagi.

"Yoochun-ah? Kali ini kau berbulan-bulan di Club mana, hm?" Tanyaku. Ya, setiap mendatangi club, kami memesan pekerja yang mempunyai servis yang kami inginkan selama berbulan-bulan. Kadang, namja itu kami panggil ketempat kami kalau kami malas ke Club. Aish, menceritakan hal ini selalu saja membuat 'junior' ku terasa menegang dan mengeras.

"Iya. Aku sekarang menjadi pelanggan baik diclub yang berada diujung jalan menuju mall. Yoochun-ah itu punya servis tangan yang bisa memuaskan hasratku, Assshhhh, hhnnn..." Jelas Junsu yang sepertinya membayangkan servis dari pekerja yang bernama Yoochun itu. Kulihat tangan lumba-lumba itu menyusup kebalik celananya.

"ASH! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku menggeplak tangan Junsu yang membuat sensasi dihatiku tiba-tiba terlonjak ini. Membangun rasa dalam tubuhku yang begitu jauh disana.

"Hehehe, maaf hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu, kok. Aku hanya membayangkan tangan-tangan Yoochun yang memanjakan aku." Ujar kepala lumba-lumba itu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Dasar kau ini, jangan sampai aku memakanmu nanti!" Decakku kesal.

"Uwaaah, hyung. Kalau mau makan orang, pergi saja ke club bersamaku! Jangan makan aku dong!"

"Hehehe, kalau kau kan, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang." Timpalku sambil tertawa geli.

Junsu benar, aku harus menghilangkan penatku. Aku harus merefreshkan tubuhku. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh tubuh seseorang.

"Akh! Biar bagaimanapun juga, malam ini aku akan tetap ke club! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yoochun hanya gara-gara masalah itu!" Ujar namja itu sambil beranjak. "Yasudah ya, hyung. Aku kerja dulu." Dia lalu berlalu keluar, namun aku sempat menyahutnya.

"Yak! Junsu-ah!"

"Hm? Ada apa, hyung?"

"Boleh aku ikut nanti malam?" Tanyaku malu-malu.

"EH? Beneran nih yang aku dengar?" Respon Junsu membuatku tambah malu. Memang ada yang salah ya? Memang sudah 3 tahun aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu lagi. Tapi kali ini, mencoba lagi bukan masalahkan? Aku mengangguk kecil merespon tatapan Junsu yang tak percaya. "Oke! Nanti malam, kita bertemu di depan kantor saja, Right?" Terangnya lalu, ia keluar dari ruanganku.

Ash. Sekarang, siapa namja yang aku cari ya...

-SECOND-

Huwaaaa, mian, aku ngetiknya buru-buru, jadi, kalau ada kata yang salah.

Tolong maafkan aku yah :3

Di FF ini, bukan Junsu yang ukeish, aku lebih pilih Chunie yang jadi uke-nya.

So, jangan protes ya :p *Plak*

Yosh, Ripiu-ripiu, Aku harap reader ngerti latar dan waktunya karena ini FF ber-POV

Yo ~ ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH ***


	3. Chapter 3 (Jaejoong-POV)

**Author's Note :**

HUWAAAAA ~ Mian ru update XD

Lanjutttt ~

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 3 (Three).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author :** DrarryLova.

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa harus di waktu ini? Kenapa Kau beri aku cobaan yang lebih berat lagi? Aku mohon, jangan ambil nyawa yeoja yang begitu aku cinta & sayangi dari yeoja manapun ini. Tuhan, apakah aku memang harus menyerahkan tubuhku?"

**JJ-POV**

Aku menggeliat malas ketika kurasakan seseorang menguncang-guncangan tubuhku. Ash, paling itu Taemin yang usil, jadi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku masih ngantuk sekali.

"Hiks, Hyung. Bangunlah, hyung!" Samar-samar kudengar suara isakan dan bentakan kesal dari seseorang yang tengah mengguncangku ini. Hee? Isakan? Taemin menangis? Ada apa?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mendapati dongsaengku dalam keadaan wajah basah. Tentu aku heran, kenapa pagi-pagi buta dia sudah cengeng begini? "Saeng, ada apa?" Tanyaku berat. Sesekali aku menguap lebar.

"Hiks... hyung, hyung... umma," Entah kenapa sepertinya Taemin sulit sekali untuk bicara. Apakah dia benar-benar sedih? Ada apa dengan umma? Belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, Taemin sudah meneruskan perkataannya. "Umma hyung, dia.. dia tak sadarkan diri, hiks, aku takut, hyung..."

Mataku langsung membeludak sempurna. Dengan segera aku menuruni ranjang & berlari kekamar umma. Kudengar langkah Taemin yang berada jauh di belakangku. Ketika aku mendobrak pintu kamar umma, aku kaget... ya, aku takut, aku terkejut & aku ingin menangis ketika umma terbaring diam dengan darah yang keluar dari lukanya semalam.

Kudekati umma dengan tangan bergetar. Oh tuhan, wajah umma pucat & dia benar-benar dingin. Apakah Kau sudah membawanya pergi dariku dan Taemin? Kenapa Tuhan? Aku mohon jangan ambil dia sebelum aku membahagiakannya...

"Umma?...Umma?...Ummaaaa!" Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan namun tak ada respon. Itu membuatku khawatir kalau umma benar-benar tiada & aku tak bisa menahan tangisku saat ini juga. Sedangkan Taemin sudah menangis sejak tadi dengan mulut diam.

Tidak! Umma masih hidup! Umma sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kami sebelum kami lulus dari sekolah & universitas. Ya, umma tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya bukan?

"Saeng, ambil jaket umma & kau juga, bergegaslah pakai jaketmu." Jelasku parau.

"Tapi, hyung. Ini masih pagi." Kudengar Taemin membantah pelan. Kurasa dia tahu maksudku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Satu-satunya tujuanku pagi petang ini adalah menyelamatkan umma.

...

Aku menggendong tubuh umma & berlari-lari sedang untuk menuju rumah sakit yang sedikit jauh. Rumah sakit satu-satunya yang paling dekat dari rumahku. Ada Taemin yang juga mengikuti di sampingku. Dia juga panik, tentu saja karena bagiku & Taemin, umma lebih berharga dari apapun. Umma lebih berarti dari kehidupan kami sekalipun.

Kenapa aku & Taemin berlari? Ya, kami tidak punya kendaran dan dilingkunganku, pagi buta begini tentu belum ada kendaraan. Aku juga tahu kalau rumah sakit juga pasti belum dibuka. Tapi biarlah, aku benar-benar ingin melihat mata umma lagi. Aku ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan umma di dahiku semalam. Aku dan Taemin mana mau kehilangan umma.

...

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Aku yang dari tadi terduduk was-was langsung menghampirinya. Syukurlah, ternyata rumah sakit ini sudah dibuka jam 2 pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanyaku cemas.

Dokter menghela nafas sebentar. "Keadaannya kritis. Pendarahan akibat luka yang terbuka di lehernya cukup fatal. Kami harus memberikan donor darah sebanyak mungkin."

"Donorkan aku saja." Sela Taemin. Aku juga mau mendonorkan darahku! Tapi, sukarela kami dijawab gelengan dari sang dokter.

"Maafkan kami tuan-tuan. Kulit kalian pucat seperti itu. Kami tidak mungkin mengambil darah kalian. Tenang saja, kami akan menyediakannya." Jelas dokter.

"Ya! Terserahlah! Aku mohon selamatkan ummaku!" Pintaku.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dokter meninggalkan kami. Taemin melirikku dengan wajah was-was.

"Hyung." Desahnya. Aku tahu maksudnya. Biaya rumah sakit itu mahal & kami tidak punya uang banyak untuk membayarnya. Aku tahu ketakutan Taemin itu. Ia takut kalau umma tidak bisa terobati karena kami tak ada biaya.

"Jangan takut, saeng. Hyung akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang. Kau jangan khawatir ya." Saranku dengan senyum, berusaha menenangkan Taemin. Ya, apapun caranya asal mendapatkan uang. Cuma itu.

...

Aku sampai di gerbang universitas. Ash, pokoknya aku harus bekerja keras lebih dari biasanya! Hari ini, aku buru-buru untuk melesat kekedai Sungmin Ahjusshi.

"Hyung!" Kulihat seorang anak SMA yang tengah bersandar di dekat gerbang sambil memegang iPod-nya dan tengah melambai kearahku.

"Changmin-ah. Kau sudah masuk sekolah? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit senyum senang. Dia Kang Shim Changmin, kakak kelas dongsaengku juga rekan kerjaku di kedai.

"Nde, home schooling mulu. Aku bingung dengan pelajaran privatnya." Dia menghilang selama 3 hari & Sungmin Ahjusshi bilang, anak ini ada les di apartemennya. "Yo! Mari kita kekedai!" Ujarnya riang sambil menarik tanganku. Ah, bocah ini selalu membuatku merindukan semangatnya itu.

...

Hari ini, aku benar-benar giat lebih dari biasanya ketika bekerja di kedai. Sungmin ahjusshi, Changmin & pegawai lain selain kami yang bernama Kim Ryeowook juga sepertinya heran dengan tingkahku ini. Begitu giatnya atau mungkin bisa dibilang panik, aku sampai menumpahkan cangkir-cangkir yang tengah kubawa ini.

"Kau kerja bisa lihat-lihat, tidak?" Pelanggan yang terkena tumpahan kopi panas itu geram ketika aku yang tak sengaja menumpahkan nampan ketika melewatinya.

"Ah, mian, mianhae, aku tak sengaja." Tundukku merasa bersalah & dengan beberapa kali membungkuk. Namun, pelanggan itu tetap menggertakan giginya kesal sambil membersihkan noda dipakaiannya.

"Tuan, maafkan pegawaiku. Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya." Sungmin ahjusshi & Changmin menghampiriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena Changmin membawaku masuk kedapur.

...

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin-ah langsung menyuruhku duduk & Wookie langsung menghambur kearahku juga. "Hyung, kau pucat. Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin sepertinya tahu gelagat anehku. Aku diam dengan paras shock. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini selain umma yang sekarang belum diketahui kabarnya. Ya, aku butuh uang.

"Jaejoong-ah." Sungmin ahjusshi masuk keruangan kami. Aku takut, aku takut akan di pecat. Tapi, namja berparas imut itu tetap terlihat tenang melihat kearahku.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku dan menghampiri tubuh gumpal itu dengan hati kacau. "Ahjusshi, aku minta maaf. Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya tapi aku mohon, jangan pecat aku." pintaku. Ahjusshi menepuk pundakku pelan sehingga membuat rasa panikku terhenti.

"Tidak apa. Sudah kuganti kerugiannya. Sekarang, kau tenang dulu & beristirahatlah. Mukamu pucat Jaejoong-ah." Sarannya. Mendengar itu, aku diam, aku rasa aku harus menetralisirkan rasa panik ini dulu. Lalu Sungmin ahjusshi menyuruhku duduk & menyuruh Changmin & Wookie untuk kembali bekerja. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lagi dengan halus.

"Anu... mian ahjusshi, aku panik... umma sedang dirawat dirumah sakit & aku butuh uang." Terangku pelan.

"Ini, ambillah." Sungmin ahjusshi meletakkan lembaran-lembaran uang ditanganku. "Maaf, aku hanya punya segini. Aku harap ini bisa membantu biaya rumah sakit." Jelasnya dengan senyum. Tuhan, syukurlah aku kenal dengan orang sebaik dia... aku sampai ingin menangis mendapat perlakuannya.

"Gomawo, Ahjusshi." Isakku sambil memeluknya.

"Nde. Sekarang kau disini saja & beristirahat." Ujarnya sambil beranjak meninggalkanku sendirian.

...

"Aku pulang dulu, kamsahamnida." Aku pamit pada Sungmin ahjusshi, Wookie dan Changmin. Aku malu, aku takut kalau Changmin & Wookie mencurigai tingkahku hari ini. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau aku sedang membutuhkan berjuta-juta won untuk biaya umma. Dengan wajah tertunduk, aku meninggalkan kedai kecil itu.

"Ahjusshi, kau memecatnya?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Andwae! Jahat sekali aku memecat namja sebaik Jaejoong." Jawab Sungmin yang masih memandang tubuhku yang semakin menjauh.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong-hyung?" Tanya Changmin lagi dengan paras cemas. Yang Changmin tahu, aku tidak bekerja seperti tadi setiap kalinya.

"Sepertinya, dia hanya butuh uang." Ujar Sungmin tenang sambil masuk kekedai ketika punggungku mulai menghilang. Changmin & Wookie yang masih mengenakan seragam kerja juga mengikuti masuk.

(A/N : Ceritanya yang bagian ini JJ'a gag denger, key?)

...

"MWO? Kau mau bekerja di pub? Andwae! Andwae Joongie-ah!" Histeris Heechul sambil memegang bahuku seraya meyakinkan kalau pub bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Aku tetap menatap tuan Shin yang masih setengah berpikir & tidak menjawab kekhawatiran Heechul. Ada Kibum dan Yoochun juga diruang ini & tetap memilih duduk diam menatap kami.

"..." Tuan Shin menatapku bingung. "Kau yakin? Padahal aku sudah merekomendasikannya." Tanyanya. Heechul mengeratkan pegangannya terhadapku dan tetap saja, percuma Heechul-hyung, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku ini & mengangguk mantap.

"Andwae Joongie-ah..." Desah Heechul menyerah.

"Tapi, kalau Kim Junsu ataupun siapapun yang mau, apa kau bisa bertahan? Aku tidak ingin-"

"Aku siap tuan Shin." Aku memotong perkataan bertele-tele tuan Shin. Tuan Shin memang paling menyayangi kami ketimbang pekerja lain karena kami dekat dengan Kibum. Sebelumnya, Kibum terus dilabrak oleh pekerja lain karena mereka iri dengan nasib Kibum yang lebih beruntung. Hanya kami bertiga yang mau berteman & melindungi Kibum.

Tuan Shin menatap lurus kearah mataku seraya bertanya kenapa baru kali ini aku meminta kerja di pub. "Aku benar-benar butuh uang." Tambahku tegas.

"Kalau uang, sebenarnya aku juga bisa-" Ujar Tuan Shin.

"Berapa! Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu. Tidak, Aku akan memberikan uang padamu, Joongie!" Heechul-hyung langsung memotong perkataan tuan Shin sambil merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari dompetnya mungkin.

"Hentikan itu hyung! Aku mohon jangan lakukan! Walaupun kalian meminjamkan, aku tetap pada pilihanku. Aku bekerja disini dan aku juga harus merasakan apa yang hyung & Yoochun-ah rasakan." Jelasku. Entahlah, entah apa yang membuat aku berbicara seperti ini. Rasanya, pikiranku sedang kacau.

Semua tertunduk. Aku rasa Kibum sedang mencerna sesuatu, Tuan Shin seperti terlihat meratapi segalanya, Yoochun-ah terlihat sedih walau ia hanya jadi bulan-bulanan Junsu & Heechul-hyung... aku rasa, dia yang paling sedih. Lelaki berparas cantik yang sempurna itu diam dari gerakan paniknya.

Setelah suasana berubah jadi hening, aku kembali bicara. "Ya, aku akan bekerja sekarang." Tegasku lalu meninggalkan ruang ini & pergi ke bar. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, apapun yang aku ambil & putuskan, aku hanya ingin melakukan segalanya demi Umma dan Taeminku. Aku rela bernasib buruk asalkan umma & Taemin tidak menjadi sepertiku yang menyedihkan ini.

Aku sampai di bar. Lagu-lagu disko mulai mendentum di telingaku & keramaian sudah menyeruak dimataku. Ash, aku harus mencari mangsa yang berkantung tebal. Ayolah Jaejoong! Hadapi semua ini!

Baru sekali aku melangkah, aku terpaku. Aku tertegun saat melihat Junsu di meja bartender yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya.

'Omo? Bagaimana ini?' Batinku ketika kulihat dia menatap kearahku & melambaikan tangannya padaku...

-THIRD-

RnR lagi yah Chinggu ~

NYooo, Ripiu-ripiu dah, mian juga kalao banyak miss typo ==


	4. Chapter 4 (Taemin-POV)

**Author's Note :**

mian, jangan terlalu berharap ama adegan NC explisit disini, sekali lagi mian ~ jeongmal mianhae ~

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 4 (Four).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Aku takut... aku takut mati disini. Aku ingin keluar. Hyung, aku juga ingin membantumu, aku juga ingin menolong umma. Tapi, aku harus lakukan apa? Apakah ini jalan untuk melepaskan segalanya?"

**TM-POV**

BRAKK

Aku langsung meringkuk sambil sedikit terisak ketika appa menggebrak meja & membantingnya kearahku. Untung saja aku reflek menghindar. Tapi, aku tetap takut. Hyung... aku takut...

"Dimana dia! Kau sembunyikan dimana? Dimana ummamu, hah? Dimana dia menyembunyikan uangnya!" Appa mengamuk dan lagi-lagi menendangku. Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Aku sendiri disini & aku takut appa melukaiku seperti dia melukai umma yang terbaring dirumah sakit sekarang.

Aku tak boleh memberitahu dimana umma. Namja dihadapanku ini adalah iblis! Iblis yang selalu bisa mencabut nyawa kami kapanpun dia mau. Jaejoong-hyung tidak pulang, aku yakin dia sedang bekerja, dia sedang cari uang.

"Aku tanya dimana umma-mu!" Appa menjambak rambut panjangku dengan kasar & melotot kearahku.

"A-appa, sa-sakit..." Rintihku sambil menangis. Kejam, ya, namja ini pembunuh! Appa melepasku & mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak dinding. Sakit, Jaejoong-hyung, aku tidak tahan lagi...

"Dasar, kau yeoja lemah!" Ungkap appa sambil berlalu pergi. Untunglah, tapi, tetap saja sakit, rasanya tubuhku seperti merapuh. Appa benar, fisik dan mentalku seperti yeoja, aku lemah, aku namja pengecut. Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak kuat berada dirumah & aku juga tidak mau kalau cuma hyung yang bekerja keras demi aku dan umma. Yak, Taemin, kau juga harus bekerja!

...

Aku menulusuri trotoar dengan wajah sedih. Apa yang bisa aku kerjakan? Darimana aku harus mencari uang?

Siang itu, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil flat merah berhenti disampingku. Akupun terhenti, siapa? Fikirku.

"Manis, mau jalan kemana?" Seorang pelajar dengan gaya berantakannya dan juga mengenakan kacamata hitam mulai menurunkan kaca mobilnya & membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar menuju kearahku.

"Choi Minho?" Ujarku sedikit jutek. Dia teman sekelasku. Adatnya buruk dan suka semena-mena karena dia berasal dari keluarga Choi, kalangan orang kaya.

"Yak, Taemin sayang, tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini~" Jelasnya sambil mencolek daguku. Dasar, namja ini usil sekali!

"Minho-yah! Jangan lama-lama, kami malas menunggu." Sahut salah satu namja dari mobil Minho. Dia Onew-hyung dan disampingnya itu Key, teman sekelasku juga. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih yang paling terkenal disekolah kami. Setahuku, Onew-hyung memang akrab dengan Minho. Dia teman Changmin-hyung. Aku memang sekolah di SMA Tohoshinki, sekolah khusus pria dan cukup populer. Banyak namja yang menyukaiku disana dan yang aku tahu, Choi Minho, namja yang paling badung disekolahku ini juga menyukaiku.

"Yak, hyung! Kalian bersenang-senang saja dulu didalam mobil, aku masih lama nih." Jelas namja bermata belo yang ada dihadapanku ini. Kulihat Onew mendengus kesal & Key langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Onew. Aku melihatnya! Ya, aku melihat tangan Onew-hyung yang menggerayangi bagian bawah Key! Apa-apaan itu! Namun, aku tak melihat seterusnya karena Onew menaikkan kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka tadi.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" Pekikku pelan. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil pribadinya itu & menoleh kearahku. Namun, kali ini kulihat namja itu menatapku serius & bibirnya sedikit menyeringai. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku!

"Agh, O-Onew~" Kami teralih lagi pada lenguhan yang ada didalam mobil. Aku tersentak, aku kaget! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tiba-tiba, tanganku ditarik oleh Minho untuk menjauh dari mobil itu. Cih! Kenapa disini sepi sekali!

Minho membawaku kesebuah pohon yang ada disebelah mobil. Minho mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan didinding pohon, disisi-sisi kepalaku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

"Aku dengar, katanya kau mencari tempat kerja part-time, hum?" Tanyanya menggoda sambil memainkan rambut panjangku & aku juga lihat matanya yang menatap sayup kearah bibirku.

Tunggu, kenapa dia tahu? Padahal, aku hanya menelpon teman yang lumayan dekat denganku yang memang punya kerja part-time! Aku mulai curiga dengan namja yang ada dihadapanku ini. Apakah rupanya dia stalker selama ini?

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku ragu namun tetap dengan nada cool. Kali ini, kurasakan jari yang memainkan rambutku tadi mulai meraba kearah bibirku. Dan anehnya, aku takut untuk melawan dan berontak pada Minho.

"Apa kau mau bekerja seperti Key? Aku iri pada Onew-hyung." Jelasnya sambil terus menatap bibirku yang tengah ditelusuri oleh jarinya.

"Be-bekerja?" Tanyaku. Apa maksud namja ini tentang Onew dan Key? Bukankah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

"Ya, Key menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Onew-hyung. Apakah kau mau? Aku akan memberimu bayaran besar untuk itu."

Grrr, rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahnya! Tapi, saat mendengar kata 'bayaran', aku tertegun. Ya, Choi Minho adalah namja kaya. Apakah aku bisa mendapat uang dengan cara ini? "Berapa?" Kulihat Minho menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menatap mataku dengan wajah sedikit kaget. "Berapa kau akan membayarku?" Tanyaku dingin.

Minho tidak menggubris pertanyaanku & malah menciumku. Yak, dia merampas ciuman pertamaku! Aku mencoba meronta untuk melepaskan Minho dariku! Ternyata dia menipuku! "Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentakku sambil mengusap bibirku. Minho terlihat seperti orang mabuk ketika baru saja melepas ciumanku.

"Enak..." Desahnya. Bodoh, Kau Babo Taemin! Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh namja itu dan tanpa sadar, aku menitikkan airmata. Jahat... Kejam...

Minho kembali mendekat padaku yang duduk terjatuh dengan lemah. Kenapa aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Minho menyetarakan tubuhnya denganku & ia mengeluarkan seikat uang dari kantong celananya. Ia menaruhnya ditelapak tanganku. "Ini baru untuk satu ciuman Taemin-ah. Jadi, sekarang mau menemaniku tidur? Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau pinta." Ujarnya sambil tak melepas pandangannya dari wajahku. Aku rasa, namja ini benar-benar terobsesi dan menggilaiku.

Hyung... apa tidak apa aku bekerja untuknya? Aku ingin membantu biaya umma juga...

...

Entah kenapa, aku mengikuti ajakannya. Kami berpisah dengan Key dan Onew-hyung ditengah jalan. Kini, aku berduaan dimobil dengan Minho. Sungguh, aku merasa was-was. Aku tidak pernah pergi keluar sampai sejauh ini. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu Minho akan membawaku kemana.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya Minho sambil tetap menyetir. Kulihat ada seutas senyum bahagia diwajahnya sesekali seringai tidak sabar.

"Hm." Aku hanya mengangguk kecil & setelahnya, kulihat ia menahan bahagia. Aku memang pernah mendengar hubungan-hubungan semacam itu & disekolah, aku dijadikan target oleh namja-namja yang seperti itu. Tapi, aku takut, aku takut akan apa yang dilakukan Minho padaku. Tuhan, aku sungguh ingin melakukan itu hanya demi uang...

dihotel xxx...

"Aagggh~ akh, ukh-Sakit, aku mohon, aah~" Tuhan, aku tidak tahan. Ada sesuatu yang merobek daerah terlarangku & aku tak bisa berhenti menjerit & menangis.

"Sssh, sabar ya baby." Minho lagi-lagi melumat bibirku, mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang aku rasakan ini. Kurasakan tangan-tangan nakalnya juga yang terus mencaci maki kedua titik didadaku dengan brutal, sakit, sungguh sakit rasanya.

"Mmnmh, agggh!" Aku terlepas dari ciuman & terlonjak keatas saat kurasakan Minho masuk seluruhnya kedalamku & aku merasakan ada sedikit nikmat sesaat ketika 'alat' Minho masuk lebih dalam dan tanpa sengaja menghujam daerah yang ada didalamku.

"Assh, my dream sweet-spot... akhirnya aku bisa merasakannya, hhh..." Kudengar Minho menggumam & melenguh. Aku merasa sedikit tenang & terbebas ketika Minho terdiam saat itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan teruskan ini, aku tid-aagghh! Aaagggh! Ah! Ah!" Aku memekik berkali-kali & juga terlonjak lagi dan lagi. Aku pasrah, aku hanya bisa menarik selimut yang kugenggam erat-erat ini dengan kesal, sebagai pengaduan kesakitanku.

Aku melihat Minho yang begitu menikmati setiap gerakannya mengocokku. Kulihat dia juga meremas juniorku & mengemutnya.

Ah, Tuhan... apa yang kulakukan? Tapi, lama-kelamaan, aku begitu menikmati permainannya. Aku bagaikan melayang disurga, aku merasa tidak punya masalah apapun berkat ini. Umma, hyung... Mianhae...

...

"Hiks,..." Aku meneteskan air mataku lagi dalam diam. Aku terus menggelung diriku didalam selimut tebal ini. Sinar matahari mulai masuk lewat jendela & aku juga bisa melihat namja yang masih tidur pulas disampingku.

Aku terus duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakiku didalam selimut ini. Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan dengan namja ini semalam? Namja itu sudah menistaiku, tubuhku sudah ternoda dengan cara tidak normal seperti ini. Apakah harus seperti ini untuk mendapatkan uang? Tetap saja, rasanya menyedihkan jika harus bekerja seperti ini...

"Nggh..." Namja disampingku mulai menggeliat. Aku mulai mengusap airmataku ketika Minho berbalik kearahku & merangkul pinggangku. Kulihat dia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya & tersenyum ketika melihatku. "Pagi, baby." Ujarnya sambil mencium pinggangku.

Aku mencoba kembali tersenyum melihat senyumnya dan bahagianya ia pagi ini. aku benar-benar yakin kalau namja ini benar-benar menginginkanku & menggilaiku sejak dulu. Aku tak pernah melihat Minho bersikap semanja dan seimut ini. "Minho-ah. Aku harus segera pulang." Ujarku sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan. Entahlah, namja brengsek ini membuatku untuk terus memanjakannya. Aku rasa, dia memang kekanak-kanakan dan butuh kasih sayang.

"Mwo? Kau mau cepat pergi Taemin-ah?" Mata belonya mulai menatap kearahku. Aku baru tahu kalau Minho yang kukenal punya ekspresi seperti itu. "Andwae..." Desahnya.

Aku menghela nafas & lalu turun untuk memungut pakaianku & bergegas merapikan diri. Kudengar Minho mendengus kecewa dengan sikapku ini.

...

Aku sudah rapi & aku menuju tempat dimana Minho tengah menungguku saat ini. Kulihat namja itu tengah duduk disebuah meja yang ada diruang makan hotel ini. Kulihat parasnya tidak seperti Minho yang semalam dan tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi paras Minho yang cool seperti yang kukenal. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung duduk dibangku seberang Minho dengan hati-hati. Bekas aktivitas semalam, membuatku sulit untuk berjalan dengan enaknya.

"Kau sudah makan? Kita sarapan dulu, ya?" Senyum hangat tersungging diwajahnya. Aku mengangguk kecil meresponnya. Namja brengsek itu yang sudah menodaiku, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membenci kebaikannya? Ya, kebaikkan yang berada dijalan salahpun tidak bisa aku tolak, seperti sekarang ini ketika Minho menyodorkan cek kearahku. "Untuk yang semalam, Baby." Ujarnya.

Kulihat angka yang tertera dikertas putih itu, 20 juta won? Aku kaget, sebanyak ini? Bagiku, ini sangat banyak, aku rasa ini sudah melebihi yang aku butuhkan. Hyung... aku mendapat uang hyung...!

Tak lama kemudian, waittress membawa 2 piring steak untuk kami. "Bagaimana? Apa uangnya kurang?" Tanya Minho tenang.

"A-a, i-ini, ini, aku rasa... ini..." Aku terbata-bata. Ha, namja menyedihkan, aku menjijikan, mendapat uang 20 juta won dalam semalam dengan mengorbankan tubuhku?

"Tidak cukup? Aku akan tambahkan." Ujar Minho sambil mengeluarkan kertas cek lagi. Tapi, aku buru-buru untuk mencegahnya.

"Andwae! Ini sudah cukup." Jelasku. Biarlah, aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk biaya umma seminggu kedepan.

"Hm. Baiklah. Kau makanlah dulu, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekaligus untuk menukar uang cek." Ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang entah kenapa jarang Minho keluarkan disekolah. Aku menurut. Dengan perlahan, aku mulai menyantap sarapan pagi ini dan aku ragu, aku tak berani menatap Minho karena tangan-tangan itu tetap tidak bergerak untuk menyantap steak yang ada dihadapannya. Aku rasa, saat ini ia sedang memperhatikanku.

...

Aku lihat Jaejoong-hyung yang berdiri didepan ruangan umma dengan tingkah was-was sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya.

"Hyung." Aku menghampirinya & tiba-tiba hyungku itu memelukku dengan erat. Aku rasa dia sedang panik saat ini. "Hyung, ada apa?" Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Entahlah, kenapa aku jadi bersikap sedewasa ini? Padahal, biasanya aku yang selalu cengeng pada hyungku yang tegar ini.

"Taemin-ah. Umma..." Desahnya dengan suara bindang. "Hyung terlambat, tadi umma sempat sadar tapi pingsan lagi, pendarahannya fatal dan kembali kritis. Hyung terlambat, hyung belum bisa membayar uang darah yang harus diberikan pada umma." Isaknya. Hyung, aku tahu kau tidak dapat uang hari ini, karena aku rasa, hyung tak akan sepanik ini jika dia punya uang. Hyungku ini sepertinya sedang benar-benar kacau.

"Hyung, aku punya sedikit uang." Gumamku. Aku memberikan lembaran-lembaran secukupnya kepada Jaejoong-hyung. Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan semuanya karena Jaejoong-hyung pasti akan mencurigaiku.

"Taemin-ah, darimana kau dapat uang ini?" Tanyanya seraya mulai menginterogasiku. "Kau tidak mencuri atau melakukan yang tidak-tidak, bukan?" Kudengar nada suaranya terlihat khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ya, mana mungkin aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya. "Aku meminjam uang pada temanku dan syukurlah dia mau berbaik hati meminjamkannya." Senyumku miris.

Jaejoong-hyung menghela nafas. "Baiklah, hyung janji akan menggantinya secepatnya." Ujarnya dan buru-buru meninggalkanku. Aku terpaku disini sambil melihat punggung hyungku tercinta yang dengan buru-buru mencari ruang administrasi. Hyung, aku rasa ini jalan untukku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak kejadian semalam. Cuma ini jalan untuk orang sepertiku. Umma, cepatlah sadar, cepatlah sembuh... cuma itu yang kami harapkan...

Jaejoong-hyung... Jeongmal mianhae...

-FOURTH-

All Readerkuh yang tercinta ~

Hari ini aku Cuma mau banyak-banyak ngucap Mian ~

Jeongmal Mianhae ~ *ketularan Taemin*

Plissss, RnR, Key?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5 (Yunho-POV)

**Author's Note :**

WADOOOOH, Jeongmal Mianhe~~~~ saya baru update TT,TT

Makasih buat readers yang sempet repiu fic ini, sarangayo~~

Sekedar curhat, tadi saya liat MV , dan saya baru nyadar,

kenapa Sungmin di bikin punya Kedai disini, abis liat di MV itu, Sungmin kek bibi-bibi yang jualan kopi :3 *ditendang Kyuhyun ampe China*

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 5 (Five).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"…'Cantik', kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibirku ketika Junsu menunjukkan fotonya. Hei, kau menyepelekan kemampuanku, Junsu-ah? Lihat saja, meski aku sebenarnya tak semangat untuk ini, aku akan turuti tantanganmu! Akan kubuat 'namja' itu menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku!"

0o0

**YH-POV**

Aku terdiam bosan di dalam mobil _blacky_ ini. Dari tadi aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengotak-atik ponsel yang entah ku apakan ini, di bangku belakang mobil. Nampak supir pribadiku yang ada di bangku depan ikut menunggu dengan setia dengan gaya di siplinnya di hari yang semakin petang ini.

Tak. Aku menutup ponselku dan membantingnya kasar di samping jok yang aku duduki. "Ash, kemana anak itu? Lama banget." Gerutuku sambil melirik keluar jendela mobil dan kesekitar lingkungan yang sudah sepi ini. Dan tak berapa lama, kulihat tubuh Junsu di depan pintu kantor sambil melambai kearahku.

"Hyung, maaf menunggu lama~" ujar tubuh lumba-lumba itu sambil membuka pintu yang lain dan menghambur duduk di sampingku.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku sudah muak melihat kantor itu." Sebalku. Ya, aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan perusahaan ini!

"Mianhae hyung~ banyak berkas, jeongmal." Tambahnya. Aku diam & menyuruh supir untuk segera meninggalkan daerah ini. Kepalaku benar-benar penat, aku ingin hiburan! Aku ingin kebebasan seperti dulu!

"Hyung, bagaimana?" Kim Junsu menyodorkan selembar foto kearahku. Aku tak mengambilnya dan hanya melirik kecil dari sudut mataku. Aku masih tak bicara, kenapa rasanya aku malah mengantuk? "Hyung…" kudengar suara Junsu lagi namun kali ini terdengar memelas.

"Hm. Cantik." Ujarku pelan ketika melihat sosok namja, entahlah, mungkin yeoja yang ada di foto itu. Sungguh kuakui, orang yang ada disana memiliki paras yang cantik.

"Cantik, kan? Dia namja yang ku maksud! Akh, aku masih sebal, hyung!" kali ini Junsu menjauh dariku dan menatap kesal foto itu.

"Wae?" tanyaku sedikit malas. Aku tak berubah dari posisiku, bersandar sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Yak! Kudengar-dengar aku pelanggan pertama namja bernama Jaejoong itu! Aku malu sekali di usir mentah-mentah & pemilik bar itu mengembalikan uangku! Apa-apaan itu! Dan kudengar juga, sore tadi, temanku memberitahuku kalau semenjak kejadian kemarin malam, Jaejoong menjadi namja yang tak boleh di sentuh setelah Kibum! Menyebalkan sekali!" cerocos Junsu tanpa titik dan koma. Aku sampai plin-plan dan malas mendengarnya. Lagipula, mana ada pemilik bar yang tidak boleh membiarkan pelanggan menyentuh pekerjanya? Aku yakin, itu hanya akal-akalan si pemilik agar membayar pekerjanya dengan uang lebih banyak.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Junsu membuyarkan kesimpulanku. Akupun menoleh pelan padanya. "Kalau hyung bisa menidurinya, aku bersedia mengerjakan semua tugas kantor hyung deh."

"Hee? Kau meragukan kemampuanku, eoh?" aku membeo. Lagipula, yang namanya bar seperti itu pasti pekerjanya akan menyerahkan tubuh mereka demi uang, bukan? Sebenarnya, aku masih tidak percaya dengan cerita Junsu. Masa sang pemilik mengembalikan uang pelanggan? Mungkin, pemilik bar itu serakah dan kurang dengan bayaran Junsu terhadap namja bernama Jaejoong itu. "Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Malam ini, akan kucium dia tanpa mengeluarkan 1 peserpun." Ujarku yakin.

"Memang kau bisa, hyung? Memang sih, aku juga belum pernah mencium Jaejoong. Tapi, kalau soal ciuman, Jaejoong punya harga mahal dan tak ada 1 namjapun yang berhutang padanya setiap kali menciumnya." Terang Junsu mengingat-ingat.

Aish, ini anak rewel sekali sih. Mana ada bar seperti itu? Seorang penjual diri itu hanya memiliki harga diri yang rendah sekali, Junsu-ah! Mereka itu bukan emas! Mereka hanya mainan kita! Alat pemuas nafsu kita!

"Kau ini, apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan dengan marga Choi ini, hm?"

"Haa, aku tahu-aku tahu. Kau selalu menggunakan marga Choi hanya untuk hal semena-mena. Aku tahu kau menyukai marga Jung." Dengus Junsu sambil tak menatap kearahku.

"Sudah kau diam saja, dasar mulut bebek." Ujarku sambil tersenyum geli melihat mimik aneh Junsu dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya kencang. Dan setelahnya, Junsu menggerutu kesakitan karena tepukan mautku itu. Haha.

0o0

"Hik." Aku meletakkan gelas wine dengan lemah dan lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkan suara itu. Rasanya kepalaku terasa berat dan aku ngantuk sekali. Aku lupa sudah menghabiskan berapa gelas wine mala mini.

"Hyung~ katanya kau mau menunjukan aksimu! Kenapa malah mabuk begini?" Junsu mengguncang-guncang lenganku yang tengah membenamkan kepalaku ini. Rasanya, setelah minum wine, penatku sedikit hilang.

"Hik, iya~ aku tahu, hik, lagipula, hik, namja itu juga belum terlihatkan, hik?" setelah menoleh sebentar dengan mataku yang mungkin sudah sayup kearah Junsu, aku langsung membenamkan kepalaku lagi. Aku rasa, aku sudah benar-benar mabuk, perutku mual sekali.

"Assh, Hyung." Dari nada suaranya yang agak remang-remang kudengar, sepertinya Junsu menyerah dan tak memperdulikanku lagi. Tak berapa lama, kudengar suara lumba-lumba itu menyahut seseorang diantara suara disko yang menusuk telinga ini.

"Joongie-ah! Kemari!"

"Joongie?" gumamku dalam hati. Aku menerbitkan wajahku dengan masih mabuk. Kulihat Junsu sedang tersenyum sambil melambai-lambai entah kemana. Ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat namja cantik itu tengah menghampiri kami dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan. Dasar Junsu tidak tahu malu! Aku yakin namja yang katanya bernama Jaejoong itu masih ketakutan dengan namja disebelahku ini.

Namja itu kini sudah berada di hadapan kami. Aissh, mataku yang sayup-sayup ini saja bisa melihat jelas betapa cantiknya ia jika sudah sedekat ini.

"Ya, Joongie-ah. Mianhae soal yang kemarin malam, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Ujar Junsu kalem. Namja berambut hitam sebahu itu masih tertunduk meragu.

"Ti-tidak apa, aku rasa itu sudah berlalu dan malam ini—"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan tetap setia pada Yoochun-ah. Aku tahu sekarang kau berlabel tak disentuh." Junsu memotong kalimatnya. Dari paras Jaejoong, sepertinya, ia ingin memberitahu hal sebaliknya. "Ah ya, ini Yunho-hyung. Dia rekanku." Kini, dongsaengku menepuk punggungku sambil matanya tetap terfokus pada namja cantik itu.

"Sa-salam kenal." Dia membungkuk padaku.

"Hik. Assh! Tak perlu bertele-tele Junsu-ah!" kutarik namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu yang masih dengan tampang polosnya kearahku & tanpa basa-basi, aku menciumnya. Aku melumat bibir mungil itu dan memaksa untuk masuk kedalamnya. Kudorong kepalanya kearahku dengan kasar agar memperdalam ciuman ini. Dan aku merasakan semua tubuhnya memberontak dari sikapku termasuk bibir mungilnya. Namun, aku terus memaksanya dan lama-lama ia menyerah dan mempersilahkan lidahku masuk.

Aku yakin, Junsu sekarang sedang melihat kami dengan wajah jijik karena atas penolakan Jaejoong membuat air liurku atau entah milik Jaejoong berantakan kebawah dan menetes kental ke kemejaku.

Aku menjelajahi rongga itu dan nampak lidah Jaejoong mendorong lidahku keluar. Assh, yang aku lakukan ini memang memaksa dan mungkin membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

"Mnnh, mnnhh!" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya yang sedang kucengkram erat ini seraya ingin terlepas dariku. Awalnya, aku tak menghiraukan aksinya, namun lama-lama dia semakin brutal hingga tangannya terlepas dariku dan buru-buru ia mendorongku dan parahnya lagi, dia menamparku!

"Hyung! Kau tidak apa?" Junsu langsung menghampiriku yang terjatuh dari bangku karena aku terlalu mabuk dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" ungkap Jaejoong. Aku memegang pipiku dan mencoba bangun dengan dibantu Junsu. Kulihat namja bernama Jaejoong itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Aku jadi tahu, kenapa Junsu di usir dan di kembalikan uangnya, rupanya, Jaejoong itu pekerja yang masih tidak rela di perlakukan secara paksa seperti yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Heh, hik. Manis… terima kasih ciumannya, oke. Hik." Ujarku sambil berjalan keluar di bantu Junsu. Karena aku terjatuh dan menimbulkan sedikit keributan, seorang lelaki gumpal dan pekerja lain bahkan sebagian orang yang ada disini, melihat kearah kami. Hn, dasar namja cengeng.

Junsu menopangku untuk berjalan keluar, sepertinya, dia khawatir dengan keadaanku yang masih sedikit mabuk. Aku dan Junsu melewati Jaejoong yang masih terisak kecil dengan mudahnya.

Namun, ketika kami sudah beberapa langkah di belakang Jaejoong, kurasakan seseorang menarik lenganku dengan kasar dari belakang hingga aku menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau kemana, hah? Kau pikir itu gratis?" kulihat namja bertubuh pendek itu membentakku. Wow, percaya diri sekali kau Jaejoong. Manisnya, ssh, aku suka namja model begini.

Aku menyeringai kecil saat kutatap Jaejoong dan aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari bantuan Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam karena senyuman licikku. Meski mabuk, aku bisa melihat jelas ada keraguan dari mata kelamnya yang terlihat sembab.

Aku melangkah maju menghampirinya dan nampak ia mundur sedikit menjauhiku. Akupun mencondongkan wajahku hingga ia tak menjauh lagi. Aku juga tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandang kearah kami. Berani sekali kau padaku, Jaejoong!

"Ck, hik, cantik… kau mau bayaran, hum?" godaku. Tentu saja dengan masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Bibir cherry Jaejoong membuka dan sedikit tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Entah malu atau takut, aku tidak tahu.

Kuletakkan telapak tanganku yang besar ini di pipi pucatnya yang begitu mungil. Kuelus kulit itu pelan dan nampak Jaejoong tak memberontak. Mungkin, dia takut dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang melirik kami.

"Tenang saja, hik. Aku akan kembali besok. Dan… hik, aku akan bayar jika kau juga, hik, menyerahkan tubuhmu, hm. Manjakan aku nanti, heh?" bisikku sambil mendesah. Setelah itu, aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan sempoyongan. Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya karena ucapanku tadi. Akan kupastikan aku namja pertama yang akan menyentuhmu, Jaejoong!

Namun, di tengah langkah, lagi-lagi seseorang menarikku. Aku masih bisa lihat Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi sedikit shock. Kulihat pekerja lain yang cantik-cantik menghampirinya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Lalu, siapa yang menarikku?

"KAU PIKIR JAEJOONG— Kau—" seseorang lelaki gemuk mencengkram bajuku dan tak berapa lama ia bicara, ia melotot kaget dan langsung segera melepasku. Namja gemuk itu juga mundur menjauhiku. "Ka-kau, Choi Yunho?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Aku menyeringai lagi. Aku bilang apa, semua tak berani dengan marga Choi. Ck, ada gunanya juga marga ini. Dengan reaksi sedikit takut terhadapku dari tatapan-tatapan mereka kecuali Jaejoong yang masih shock, aku dan Junsu langsung meninggalkan tempat ini dengan perasaan menang.

"Junsu-ah. Kau lihat, kan. Aku menang." Banggaku. Junsu tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundakku ketika kami sudah sampai di luar.

"Iya deh, hyung. Aku kalah, kau memang hebat hyung!" ujarnya juga bangga.

0o0

"YUNHO-AH!" Suara appa menggema sekarang. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan dengan malas aku bangkit dari dalam selimutku.

BRAAK. Pintu kamarku yang terbuat dari kayu asal Paris itu terbuka dengan suara kasar. Kulihat appa melotot tajam kearahku dan tak berapa lama, umma sudah ada di belakang appa dengan paras khawatirnya.

Appa menghampiriku dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Ash, kenapa aku masih menggunakan seragam kantor ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana sopan santunmu sebagai keturunan Choi? Kau sudah mempermalukan appa sejak rapat tadi, tahu!" bentaknya. Aku diam dengan paras dingin. Heh, memang aku keturunan Choi? Seumur hidup aku tak akan mengakuinya. Bagiku, Choi akan kugunakan sebagai tameng semata.

"Apa urusanmu, hah? Kau bukan appaku." Tantangku. Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu semakin melotot padaku dan menggertakan gigi-giginya. Meskipun begitu, aku tak akan takut.

"Apa ini? Bau apa ini? Kau mabuk, hah?" appa bertanya dengan kasar. Aku diam tak mau menjawabnya. Peduli apa namja itu padaku selain untuk kepentingan pribadinya sendiri. Begitu marah dan kesal, appa menarikku keluar dari kamar untuk menuju keruang tengah. Ruang yang paling megah di rumah mewah ini.

"Kau mau apakan Yunho? Lepaskan anakku!" umma berlari mengejarku dan appa tanpa henti. Ketika sampai di ruang itu, aku langsung di dorong hingga jatuh ke lantai marmer. Ada pelayan-pelayan yang kaget dengan reaksi appa. Namun hal ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya. Kulihat Minho, adik tiriku juga ada disana dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Anak kurang ajar! Tidak tahu di untung! Kalau tidak aku, kau hanya gelandangan!" bentak appa dengan suara mengerikan. Huh, aku tahu Choi Siwon, aku juga sebenarnya sudah muak berada di sini! Aku bertahan disini hanya karena umma!

"Siwon-ah! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau menghina putraku sama saja kau menghinaku!" teriak umma dan sekarang umma sudah terlihat menangis.

"Ya! Kau gelandangan dan tidak punya apa-apa!" kini, appa berganti membentak umma.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menikahiku! Kau hanya seorang gay tanpa diriku! Kau mau membalik fakta?" umma mulai berdebat.

"Ya. Ya! Dan kau hanya mengincar hartaku!"

"Siwon-ah! Kau keterlaluan!" umma menamparnya dan langsung menarikku kembali. Ash, umma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan melindungiku sampai seperti ini! Dasar, sudah tahu saling benci dan sama-sama punya niat busuk, kenapa kau tidak menceraikan namja itu, umma?

-FIFTH-

Anyyeong, mian baru update.

Gimana ceritanya? Komen plis +o+


	6. Chapter 6 (Minho-POV)

**Author's Note :**

Maaf. Aku mungkin author yang banyak kekurangan. Aku juga pesimis dengan kotak repiu yang aku baca bahkan peminatnya sedikit. Maaf karena aku ga bisa bales ripiu karena aku publish pake hp, readers harap maklum dan aku juga harus ke warnet kalo untuk bales ripiu, masalahnya modemnya lemott, *curcol*

Tapi, aku jadi semangat karena masih ada readers yang menghargai karyaku dan juga sampai bilang 'aku penasaran sama kelanjutannya, thor.' Meski lama update, aku berusaha untuk menghidupi fic ini. Gomawo ya *big hug*

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 6 (Six).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Wow, tubuhnya masih bisa kurasakan, enak sekali. Tubuh impianku, daerah impianku. Heh, ternyata dia sama saja dengan Key. Taemin, kau tak bisa keluar dari lingkaranku begitu saja."

**MH-POV**

**Flashback**

Ash. Aku melamun di kamarku. Appa dan orang bernama Yunho itu sedang di kantor dan umma pasti sekarang sedang shopping. Aku membentangkan tubuhku lagi sambil melipat kedua lenganku di belakang kepala. Kupandangi langit-langit kamar yang agak jauh dari pandanganku. Seragam yang masih ku kenakan inipun terlihat sudah berantakan mengingat beberapa menit lalu aku masih berada di sekolah. Cukup lama terdiam dengan pikiranku, aku perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Taemin… aku ingin sekali mendapatkanmu." Desahku dalam pejaman ini. Membayangkan sosok namja cantik yang rupanya menjadi target namja-namja di sekolahku.

Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku sudah suka tubuh mungil itu. Senyumnya yang begitu cantik, kulit putihnya dan rambut pirang panjangnya… Kim Taemin, aku begitu menggilaimu hingga saat ini. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa kau yang membuatku terobsesi, bukan pada yeoja?

**~Soomeul gotdo chatji mothae nanuen, piharyeogo aesseo bwado, geobujocha hal su eopneun~**

Drrrt… drrt. Ponselku bergetar. Dengan malas, aku beranjak duduk dan mengambil ponselku yang masih bergetar di atas meja di samping ranjangku.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanyaku malas.

"Minho-ya! Kau harus dengar ini! Kau harus tahu!" lho? Kok suara Key yang terdengar? Kukira Onew-hyung yang menelponku.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku dengar! Aku dengar sekarang Taemin sedang mencari pekerjaan! Dia butuh uang Minho-ya! Ini kesempatan bagus, bukan?" ujar suara di sana semangat.

"Omo? Yang benar! Kau tahu darimana?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik dengan ideku? Aku yakin Taemin tak akan menolak! Percaya padaku!"

"Ne!" jelasku cepat-cepat. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan ini bukan?

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu ya? Sekalian aku ingin bertemu Onew." Decaknya. "Daah~" lalu namja centil itu menutup teleponnya.

**Flashback End**

Ckckckck. Tak kusangka ide Key berjalan mulus. Akhirnya, tubuh Taemin yang aku inginkan selama 2 tahun ini bisa kurasakan semalam. Akh, senang sekali rasanya. Dari aktivitas semalam, aku yakin aku adalah namja pertama yang menyetubuhinya. Taemin benar-benar tipe yang aku idam-idamkan. Dia tidak memberontak sama sekali dan sepertinya dia menikmati permainanku. Ash, aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya di keningku dan senyumnya pagi tadi. Kim Taemin sarange~~ dengan uang aku bisa melakukan segalanya untuk memilikimu.

Kim Taemin bisa di bilang orang miskin. Aku dengar, keluarga Kim hidup susah dan Kim Jaejoong, kakak laki-lakinya dulu bersekolah di sekolah kami dengan fasilitas beasiswa. Setahuku, Taemin juga tidak pernah makan siang di sekolah. Demi tidak menyusahkan sang kakak yang kuliah juga bekerja part-time untuk biaya sekolah mereka. Hm, mungkin Taemin mengumpulkan uang makan siang itu. Aku juga tidak tahu.

Kecantikan Taemin membuat namja-namja sepertiku mengincarnya dan berusaha berbaik hati padanya hanya untuk menjadikannya pacar. Namun, Taemin terus saja jual mahal begitupun terhadapku yang berasal dari Choi ini, keturunan keluarga paling kaya. Huh, dan ternyata aku bisa menaklukan Taemin seperti membalikkan tangan sekarang.

Taemin, semenjak mala mini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari genggamanku. Aku akan melakukan cara apapun demi bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya.

"Anak kurang ajar! Tidak tahu di untung! Kalau tidak aku, kau hanya gelandangan!" hah, apa lagi ini? Baru saja hatiku berbunga-bunga, sekarang menjadi keruh lagi.

Kulihat appa tengah membentak-bentak Yunho, anak pungut dan kakak tiriku! Nampak, umma yang begitu menyayangi bayi besar itu tengah menahan appa.

Ck. Selalu saja seperti ini! Dasar, namja itu selalu saja mencari masalah dengan appa. Padahal, dia lebih di perhatikan mereka ketimbang aku. Dasar anak manja.

Setelah kulihat kini appa dan umma berdebat dan di akhiri tamparan keras umma di pipi appa, aku tak peduli lagi. Mereka seperti menganggapku tak ada di rumah ini. Apa-apaan itu! Padahal, aku murni hasil persetubuhan mereka! Kenapa harus Yunho itu? Aku benci kau Yunho!

0o0

Asssh. Hari-hariku bagai surge sekarang. Biarlah umma dan appa tak perhatian padaku, yang penting, uang mereka tetap mengalir untukku.

Ya, kenapa hari-hariku berubah drastis seperti ini? Tentu saja itu karena aku, Choi Minho, sekarang tengah di perhatikan namja-namja sainganku. Karena saat ini,, aku tengah berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Taemin. Taemin sekarang bekerja menjadi pacarku. Ia berevolusi seperti Key. Namja yang jual mahal ini ternyata bisa kutaklukan dengan uang sebesar setengah jajan bulananku. Hah, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau membutuhkan pekerjaan Taemin chagi~? Jadi aku tak usah galau dan menjadi pencundang sehingga namja-namja bodoh itu merendahkanku. Kini, mereka semua tahu kalau Taemin sekarang adalah milikku, Choi Minho!

Nampak Key dan Onew-hyung juga berjalan di samping kami, seperti biasanya. Onew-hyung adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan karena ada Key, Taemin jadi bisa ada temankan kalau aku atau Onew-hyung tak ada.

Kini, Taemin akan jadi bulan-bulanan, tidak, tahun-tahunan, ASH! Aku harap aku akan selalu jadi orang kaya dan punya uang untuk memilikimu Taemin! Tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang akan aku keluarkan asal Taemin ada bersamaku selamanya. Cukup, hanya Taemin yang akan menjadi tujuan hidupku. Tak sia-sia aku menunggunya. Karena dari dulu aku yakin, meski banyak namja dan yeoja yang menggodaku, aku tidak ingin mereka! Hanya Taemin yang ingin aku sentuh…

"Onyu~ nanti sore kita belanja lagi ya~ ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli." Ujar Key sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Onew-hyung. Dia Jinki, pewaris kekayaan keluarganya. Keluarga Onew-hyung adalah keluarga terkaya di sekolah ini setelah keluargaku. Awalnya, namja yang membuat Onew-hyung bertekuk lutut itu pernah mencoba menggodaku. Tapi, aku tetap bertahan menunggu chagiyaku, namja yang sekarang sedang berjalan di sampingku ini.

Hah, bilangnya sih begitu, tapi tetap saja kalau belanja tetap saja Onew-hyung yang membayar belanjaannya. Key itu matre. Hm, andai Taemin juga begitu, aku pasti akan senang sekali karena bisa membahagiakannya. Tapi sepertinya, Taemin itu tipe malu-malu. Tentu saja karena dulu dia pernah jual mahal, bukan? Lucunya.

Kurasakan genggaman Taemin mengerat di lenganku. Aku yang sedang memperhatikan kedua namja itu akhirnya menoleh pada Taemin. Kulihat namja itu sedikit terkejut menatap lurus kedepan. Lalu, Taemin langsung menunduk beserta tangan yang menggenggamku mulai bergetar.

Hei? Kau kenapa sayang?

Aku lalu ikut menoleh kearah yang Taemin lihat barusan. Kudapati sosok namja jangkung yang berdiri terpaku sambil melihat heran kearah kami. Itu Shim Changmin, kakak kelasku, Taemin dan Key. Gosipnya, Taemin menyukai namja itu. Ya, sepertinya aku tahu dari reaksi Taemin sekarang. Aku rasa, ada suatu hubungan khusus di antara mereka. Taemin memang suka menyendiri dan pendiam di kelas. Hanya pada namja itulah dia bisa tersenyum. AGH! Tapi Shim Changmin, kau lihat siapa yang menang? Tak peduli sedekat apapun hubunganmu dengan chagiyaku, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Taemin dariku!

Kami melewat angkuh pada namja itu, namun, aku berencana berhenti sebentar sebelum melaluinya. "Hai, kakak kelas." Sapaku sok imut. Changmin menatap curiga terhadapku dan nampak Taemin tetap bertahan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mungkin, namja jangkung itu heran karena baru pertama kali ini aku menyapanya.

"Ta-Taemin-ah?" Bukannya meresponku, namja itu malah bertanya dengan nada cemas pada Taemin, namun, Taemin tetap diam pada posisinya.

"Ada apa, kak? Oh ya, aku sampai lupa. Aku dan Taemin sudah jadian. Dia menerima pernyataan cintaku." Basa-basiku, biar semua orang yang mendengar di sekitar sini tahu kalau Taemin sekarang adalah chagiya-ku.

Namun, lagi-lagi Changmin tak menghiraukanku dan tetap menatap Taemin yang masih tertunduk dengan tatapan curiga.

Apa-apaan sih itu?

Memangnya aneh ya kalau Taemin berjalan di sampingku dan menjadi chagiyaku? Ah, aku tahu. Aku dan Taemin memang berbanding terbalik. Aku tak pintar dalam pelajaran sedang Taemin paling pintar di kelas. Aku selalu bersikap semauku dan Taemin adalah murid paling disiplin dan tentunya, aku kaya dan Taemin miskin. Haha, satu factor yang bisa dengan mudah aku memilikinya.

"Ya! Changmin-ah~~Hari ini juga kau masuk! Ah kangen sekali padamu~!" Decak Onew-hyung sambil menepuk punggung Changmin, mencoba menetralisir suasana tabu tadi. Onew-hyung dan Changmin memang terdengar akrab di kelasnya. Namun, Changmin itu suka tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya, belajar privat di apartemennya dan dia juga murid paling sibuk. Suatu hal yang membuat Taemin jauh darinya sekarang.

Changmin tersenyum masam merespon Onew-hyung dan dalam keadaan itu, Taemin segera menarikku pergi dari sini. Ash, aku yakin ada hubungan buruk yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sehingga Taemin mau menjadi chagiyaku.

Meski jadi tempat pelarian, aku tetap senang Chagi~~

Lihatlah semua yang mengincar Taemin, Aku Menang.

-SIXTH-

**REPLAY**

**loveYunJae : **Ia ini repost chingu, tapi udatenya di akun yang ini

**Julie yunjae :** Makasih Chingu senengnya ketemu shipper lagi, kalau aku YunJae, 2Min ama Sibum akut shipper, hehehe, mianhe baru apdett

**Kim eun mi **: iya, ini baru di lanjut Review again

**Nyanil joongie :** hehehe, mian Chingu, Jaemma kudu kerja di bar, kalo gak, ga ktemu Yunho donggs :p

**Marcia Rena :** omooo~ daku tega ne? ((( , aku tak menyiksa Jeje sama Emin, os, itu udah takdir mereka *plak. YunJae hot moment lagi di garappp, pokoknya ga sampe chap sepuluh udah ada kok ending blum kpikir ching :p Gomawo for Spirit ~~~^^

**Leenahanwoo :** makasih ya ching ^^ ne, ini dah lanjoot, review again?

**Ryu :** Hehehe, makasih kritik dan pujiannya~~

**Julie Cassie :** Mianhae~~~ ga ada ide buat masing masing POV, jadi kek gini, miaaan~~~

**Shippo Baby YunJae : **iya gapapa chingu, hu'um, Siwonnie bapak terenya Yunnie~ XD

Mianhae kalo banyak kekurangan yah, saia author bangke TT,TT


	7. Chapter 7 (Changmin-POV)

**Author's Note :**

Aku ga bisa bicara banyak, di lanjoot aja nyoook~~

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 7 (Seven).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Sejak awal, aku sudah menyukai tubuh mungil dan kebaikannya. Sejak pertama bekerja di sini, aku selalu bersemangat dan bahagia karena kehadirannya. Ash, tapi karena rutinitas 'rahasia'ku, aku jadi jarang melihat wajah cantikknya lagi. Dia namja dan kakak kelasku, apa taka pa dengan perasaan ini? Dalam kata-kata mutiara, cinta tak kenal siapa orangnya bukan? Ya, dari situasi keluarga dan kehidupannya, aku jadi semakin ingin melindunginya."

**CM-POV**

Akhirnya kedai tutup juga. Aku mendudukkan diri di sembarang kursi meja caffee. Kulihat Sungmin Ahjusshi sedang menutup jendela dan Wookie-hyung tengah membereskan meja-meja. Aku baru saja selesai membereskan dapur.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku masih kepikiran Jae-hyung. Hari ini dia aneh sekali. Kudengar dari Ahjusshi, dia sedang butuh uang. Tapi, untuk apa? Dan tumben sekali dia pulang cepat hari ini.

"Changmin-ah. Lekas ganti seragam kerjamu dan cepat pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam." Saran Ahjusshi yang tengah membereskan kursi-kursi untuk di rapikan di atas meja. Ya, kedai ini punya tampilan dekorasi kuno namun coffeenya yang enak membuat banyak pelanggan datang kemari.

Akupun beranjak dan menuruti apa yang di sarankan Sungmin ahjusshi. Semoga Jae-hyung baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Karena, Jae-hyung tidak suka pada orang yang terlalu berlebihan mencemaskannya. Tapi, bukankah dia butuh uang? Aku rasa, meskipun dia orang yang hidup dalam ekonomi sulit, ini terlalu mencurigakan! Jae-hyung itu tisak panik seperti tadi! Apa sebaiknya aku…

0o0

"Tabunganku,,, rekeningku, sisa paruh waktu… dan.." Aku menghentikan langkahku. Rasanya, ada yang aneh dengan siswa yang lain di sekitarku. Kulihat, semua pandangan murid-murid tertuju pada 1 arah di depan sana, dan saat aku menoleh, aku tersentak. Aku terpaku di tempatku. Itu Taemin, kan? Adik Jae-hyung?

Tapi, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia berjalan bergandengan dengan Choi Minho? BERGANDENGAN? Ck, ini ada yang tidak beres. Taemin berjalan dengan namja model dia? Ada apa gerangan? Taemin tidak suka dekat dengan namja lain di SMA ini selain aku, kan? Ini ANEH!

Taemin sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku dan sayangnya, Taemin tak mau melihatkan wajahnya terhadapku. Ash, aku yakin ada yang tidak beres. Kemarin Jae-hyung dan sekarang Taemin? Pasti ada apa-apa dengan keluarga Kim. Lama kelamaan, langkah 4 namja itu mulai menghampiriku.

"Hai, kakak kelas." Aku tahu Minho menyapaku, tapi, aku tak meresponnya. Pikiranku banyak sekali tanda Tanya dan aku tetap terfokus memandangi Taemin. Ingin menanyakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ta-Taemin-ah?" tak ada respon darinya saat aku berdesis kecil. Saengku, ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hyung-mu dan kau? Adakah yang tidak aku ketahui? Kenapa kalian seperti ini? Ini aneh rasanya bagiku…

"Ada apa, kak? Oh ya, aku sampai lupa. Aku dan Taemin sudah jadian. Dia menerima pernyataan cintaku." Jelas Minho. Sungguh, aku mendengar kata-katanya, tapi aku tak pedulikan itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taemin. Tolong, jangan buat aku bingung!

"Ya! Changmin-ah~~Hari ini juga kau masuk! Ah kangen sekali padamu~!" Onew menepuk bahuku. Itu membuatku tersadar dari keegoisan pikiranku. Saat aku merespon teman sekelasku itu, kulihat Taemin menarik Minho pergi. Apa jangan-jangan Taemin menjadi…. Seperti Key?

0o0

"…M-Minho-ya~, aku mohon, ja-jangan disini…" Pinta Taemin ketika Minho mendorong tubuh kurusnya dan menguncinya di sisi dinding.

"Wae, Taemin-ah? Aku tak bisa tahan kalau tidak menciummu lewat satu jam saja, hm?"

"Tapi, Minho— mmnhh, ckccp, hhnnhh~~"

Cukup lama kudengar suara aneh itu. Ya, saat ini aku berhasil keluar dari jeratan Onew dan membuntuti pasangan baru ini. Minho dan Taemin yang ada di dalam kamar mandi ini. Aku mengupingnya dari luar. Mereka hebat, ya, Minho yang hebat bisa menarik Taemin ke tempat yang sepi begini. Aku jadi tahu. Aku bisa menyimpulkan semuanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu kepastian dari mulut Taemin saja setelahnya.

"Mnnnh~ aggghht! Aggh~~"

"Hm, juniormu sudah mulai nakal, baby, hh." Kudengar suara Minho juga mendesah kecil. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku masih tidak percaya ini. Ya, aku tidak percaya kalau yang aku simpulkan ini benar, kalau… Taemin menjual tubuhnya pada Choi Minho?

0o0

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Ujarku pada pelanggan yang baru saja keluar dari Kedai. Itu pelanggan terakhir kami hari ini. Padahal, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 14.28, tapi, Sungmin Ahjusshi sudah mau menutup kedainya. Biasanya, kami menutup kedai pada pukul 21.00, tapi karena Ahjusshi bilang ada acara, jadi kami cepat menutup kedai.

Aku lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Ada Wookie-hyung yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja, Ahjusshi yang membereskan dapur dan Jae-hyung yang tengah melamun di salah satu bangku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. Huft, apa aku beritahu saja soal Taemin padanya?

**Flashback**

"…ah, agght, sudah Minho, sakit! Uggh…"

"sst, baby. Hh, aku belum puas, tenang sedikit, hum?"

Tuhan, apa yang di lakukan mereka di dalam? Aku tidak tahan! Sepertinya, Taemin tersiksa di sana. Tapi, aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka begitu saja. Dia Choi Minho, adiknya Yunho-hyung, bukan tandinganku!

PRANGG.

Suara pot bunga jatuh ketika aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya saat melangkah mundur tadi.

"Siapa di sana?" ash, gawat. Itu suara Minho. Aku mengganggu kesenangannya!

Belum sempat aku kabur, Minho sudah membuka pintu duluan dan memergokiku. "KAU? Changmin-hyung?" Geramnya tak percaya ketika melihatku. Aku lihat keadaannya. Namja itu tidak mengenakan seragam atasnya, yang biasa di sebut bertelanjang dada. Tak berapa lama, Taemin keluar dari balik punggung Minho dengan wajah yang basah air mata. Sepertinya, dia tahu kalau aku yang di pergoki Minho.

Kulihat Taemin maju kedepan sambil membetulkan letak kemejanya. Rambutnya berantakan dan tak ada senyum di wajahnya, tepatnya, dia ingin menangis lagi.

"ASH!" Minho menggebrak pintu dengan wajah kesal. Mungkin ia tidak tenang jika ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan sesungguhnya antara dia dengan Taemin.

"Hiks. Minho-ya, beri aku waktu untuk bicara dengan Changmin-hyung, kumohon." Pinta Taemin. Minho berdecak kecil dan masuk ke dalam. Aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika Taemin mendekatiku. "Hiks, hyung.." ujarnya di paksa tenang. Tapi, masih terdengar nada serak di pembicaraannya.

"Taemin-ah! Katakan padaku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa? Kenapa ada Minho? Kenapa dia melakukan itu padamu!" Bentakku sambil mencengkram bahu Taemin erat.

"Aku tahu! Hiks… Aku tahu, hyung!" Taemin mulai menangis keras. Aku yakin, Minho pasti mendengar kami dari dalam. "Tapi maafkan aku, hyung… ini sudah terlambat, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan,,, umma sakit, kami sudah membawa umma ke rumah sakit tapi umma belum sadar,,Jae-hyung pasti akan kesusahan…"

Aku terdiam shock. Jadi, nyonya Kim masuk rumah sakit? "Ke-kenapa kau tidak tahu, Taemin? Tapi, kalau kau melakukan ini, kakakmu… Jae-hyung pasti akan terluka!"

"Maka dari itu! Hiks, aku mohon… jangan katakan ini pada Jae-hyung. Aku mohon…hiks, please.." Ratap Taemin, ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau menjual tubuhmu untuk Choi Minho? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini… kau juga dongsaengku…

"Sebaiknya kita pergi!" Minho yang sudah mengenakan seragam atasnya menghampiri Taemin. "Aku harap kau pegang permintaan Taemin." Ancamnya padaku dan mencengkram tangan Taemin lalu menariknya pergi dariku.

Taemin-ah… kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kasihan Jae-hyung jika mengetahuinya…

**Flashback Off**

"Hyung." Aku duduk dibangku seberang meja Jae-hyung. Sepertinya, ia tersadar dari lamunannya karena sahutanku tadi. Ya, hari ini, dia terlihat banyak melamun. "Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?" Tanyaku seperti biasanya, dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan.

"Ah, ne. aku, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara berterima kasih dan melunasi hutang pada teman Taemin. Sepertinya, dia baik sekali sudah meminjami uang pada Taemin." Ujarnya gugup.

Taemin. Aku yakin itu adalah akal-akalannya saja. Andai kau tahu uang itu bukan dari hasil hutang, hyung…

"Oh, aku juga baru dengar dari Taemin. Katanya, umma hyung sakit, ya? Mian, aku tidak tahu…"

"Nde. Gwenchana, Changmin. Tidak usah khawatir. Umma sudah agak baikkan… tapi, aku heran, kenapa temannya Taemin mau meminjamkan uang sebesar itu ya? Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya."

Hyung, andai kau tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud. Dia adalah namja brengsek yang selama ini kutahu. Dia itu membayar tubuh Taemin, dongsaeng kita…

"Oh ya, hyung." Ujarku sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakuku. "Ini, ambillah." Aku meletakkan amplop itu di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Itu uang yang kukumpulkan untuk membantu hyung, terimalah."

"Andwae! Apa-apaan ini, Changmin-ah! Tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini! Lebih baik ini untuk biaya sekolahmu!" tolak Jae-hyung sambil menyodorkan kembali amplop yang kuberi.

"Ara-ara! Ini memang untuk keluarga hyung, kok. Aku mohon terimalah~~ uang biayaku ada kok, tenang saja. Mian, aku hanya bisa bantu sedikit." Tambahku. Jae-hyung terdiam dan matanya membulat dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gomawo-yo, Changmin-ah." Ungkapnya. Akhirnya, ia menerimanya juga. Kulihat air matanya mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah, hyung tak usah menangis seperti itu." Terangku sambil mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Aku terdiam ketika menyentuh wajahnya itu. Ah, Jae-hyung, kau membuatku gila, aku menginginkanmu Jae-hyung… aku mau memilikimu…

**~Dare mo ga dare kani aisareru tameni  
Kono youni inochi wo kirameka seru no sa  
Sorega moshi mo boku nara  
Mouichido kimi no kokoro wo  
Towa no yasashisade atata meruyo~**

Ah. Yunho-hyung call. Tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang senang karena tengah menyentuh pipi mulus Jae-hyung!

"Ah, mian hyung." Terangku pada Jae-hyung dan mengangkat telepon. "Ya! Wae, hyung? Hah? Ara-ara, aku akan datang besok!" aku langsung menutup telepon. Ah, ada acara apa lagi ya? Bodo ah, sore ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kusayangi di hadapanku ini.

-SEVENTH-

**REPLAY**

**Cho minyoung : **ne, iya makasih kalao ngerti ma alur ceritanya *sebenarnya, author sendiri aga ribet ama POV-POV nya, huehehe* terima kasih udah semangatin aku, big thanks! *HUG*

Soal KyuMin? Lagi gak mau nambahin FF selain 3 ini, mianhae~~ tapi, di usahakan di kasih moment KyuMin manis di di "KSdD"~~ *tapi sabar ya, utamain SiBum dan Hanchul dulu, hehe*

**Jung yeora :** Hehehe, JEONGMAL MIANHAE~~ Dngan keterlambatan post ini, aku minta maaf, Yeora jangan kapok repiu lagi ya~~ TT,TT

Ne, Suie yang jadi Seme, bis Uchun cuantieeek *menurut author loh, ya*

**Shippo Baby YunJae : **iya-iya, gapapa, tenang-tenang, YunJae bakal bercahaya kok di FF ini, sebentar lagiii~~ *Khukhukhu*

**Yunjae always :** hehehe, ga kakak tiri, gak adeknya, sama sama pocecif~~ ahhh, suka deh ma couple yang semenya pcyko~~~ ;3 *YUNJAE 2MIN, FIGHTING!"

**Lee Shurri : **salam kenal juga :3, ahahahaha, maaf maaf, habis kan yang jadi manager Yunho itu Kyu, jadi nanti Kyu bakal jatuh cinta ama Umin karena sering jemputin Changmin di kedai cafee, *Yunho ga pernah ke kedai kaffe, nyuruh Kyu mulu* masa yang punyanya keddainya Shindong? Nti KyuMin ga ada dwoong~~ *hehe*

**Ryu :** Hehehe, emang reader tercinta ini, repiunya puanjaaang 0,oa *jangan kapok repiu fic amatir aku ya say* TT~TT

AKU BAKAL LEBIH OPTIMIS LAGI! Thanks semangatnya :*

**MermutCS :** THANKS REPIU MANISNYA :3, heheheh aku juga pualingg suka seme-seme yang kasar kek Minho, ma Yunho di sini, tenang ching~ 2Min tak buat OKKEH!

…

Aaaaaaaaaa, mianhe~~~ jeongmal mianhae~~

Author lagi demam komik ampe beli komik nya ratusan jiwaa *seerius pesen komik di online*

Mian ya kalo sempet dibilang hiatus TT,TT, mungkin soal update cerita-cerita bakal sue, osh, idenya juga jarang muncul, hiks

Mind To Review?

SPOILER : 2 PART selanjutnya Udah menuju YunJae NC! SOO. Tunggu ceritaku ya Lovely Readers~~~~


	8. Chapter 8A (Jaejoong-POV)

**Author's Note :**

Ah! Aku sibuk sekali cari kerja. Sampai fic terbengkalai~ mari kita lanjut!

Jangan mengharapkan aku bakal apdate asap ya~

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 8 (Eight).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-17,Maybe Typo (s).

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Hiks, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa yang aku lihat adalah dia? Apa salahku Tuhan? Sekarang, aku harus serahkan tubuhku untuk namja yang kukagumi selama ini? Untuk namja yang selama ini kukira adalah orang yang baik hati? Dan, dugaanku lebih nyata dari apa yang aku rasakan! Dia, Choi Yunho. Ternyata adalah U-Know!"

**JJ-POV**

**Part : I**

Aku melamun di meja ini. Pekerjaan kami di kedai Sungmin Ahjusshi sudah selesai secepat ini hari ini. Mungkin, aku juga akan cepat-cepat datang ke klub nanti sore. Huft, klub… aku masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kemarin, aku hanya mendapat lembaran-lembaran uang dari Sungmin Ahjusshi. Sungguh, aku benar-benar shock saat namja bernama Choi Yunho itu menciumku. Rasa dan bau alkoholnya menyengat sekali. Aku kaget karena ulahnya. Masih terasa jelas kepalaku pusing saat ia menciumku. Alcohol yang di minumnya bukan alcohol rendah! Ya, karena malam itu, aku sama sekali tidak melayani satu pelangganpun. Choi Yunho itu… dia menciumku dengan gratis?

"Hyung." Changmin meleburkan lamunanku. Ash, apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa kejadian semalam menghantuiku terus? "Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?"

"Ah, ne. aku, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara berterima kasih dan melunasi hutang pada teman Taemin. Sepertinya, dia baik sekali sudah meminjami uang pada Taemin." Akh. Jaejoong paboya! Apa yang aku katakan barusan? Kenapa malah bicara tentang Taemin dan hutang itu? Changmin kan belum tahu apa-apa. Dia juga pasti belum tahu kalau umma sedang di rumah sakit.

"Oh, aku juga baru dengar dari Taemin. Katanya, umma hyung sakit, ya? Mian, aku tidak tahu…"

"Nde. Gwenchana, Changmin. Tidak usah khawatir. Umma sudah agak baikkan… tapi, aku heran, kenapa temannya Taemin mau meminjamkan uang sebesar itu ya? Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya." Aku mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Ya, aku juga heran dengan Taemin. Kok bisa temannya meminjamkan uang 1,5 juta won dengan cuma-Cuma? Aku harus berterima kasih dengan teman Taemin itu. Haish, tapi bagaimana pula aku akan membayar hutangnya?

"Oh ya, hyung, ini, ambillah." Changmin memberiku sebuah amplop.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu uang yang kukumpulkan untuk membantu hyung, terimalah."

Uang? Uang katanya? Agh! Mimpi apa lagi ini! "Andwae! Apa-apaan ini, Changmin-ah! Tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini! Lebih baik ini untuk biaya sekolahmu!" saranku. Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mendapat uang dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin semua orang hanya bisa mencemaskan keadaanku dan kekuranganku. Aku masih sanggup mencari uang sendiri, Changmin-ah…

"Ara-ara! Ini memang untuk keluarga hyung, kok. Aku mohon terimalah~~ uang biayaku ada kok, tenang saja. Mian, aku hanya bisa bantu sedikit."

Aku terdiam. Aduuh, aku jadi ingin nangis, kan. Kenapa ada lagi orang baik disini sih? Dan tanpa sadar, aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. "Gomawo-yo, Changmin-ah." Ungkapku. Ah, aku menangis nih, huhuhu, cengeng sekali….

"Sudahlah, hyung tak usah menangis seperti itu." Changmin mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Sentuhannya terasa hangat dan lembut… dan tiba-tiba, mata kami saling bertatap dan kami saling terdiam memandang kearah bola mata satu sama lain. Yak! Ada apa ini? ,

**~Dare mo ga dare kani aisareru tameni  
Kono youni inochi wo kirameka seru no sa  
Sorega moshi mo boku nara  
Mouichido kimi no kokoro wo  
Towa no yasashisade atata meruyo~**

Suara dering ponsel menghentikkan keheningan kami. Ah leganya, rasanya tadi terasa tabu sekali. Omo! Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar! Changmin kan hanya dongsaengku, huweee…

"Ah, mian hyung." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan jari-jarinya dari wajahku. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan entah dari siapa itu pada ponselnya. ! Wae, hyung? Hah? Ara-ara, aku akan datang besok!" Tutupnya.

Dia menelpon dengan siapa sih?

0o0

TAP. Everlasting Choi Corporation.

Setelah pulang dari kedai, sore ini, aku sudah berdiri di depan perusahaan itu. Perusahaan yang di direkturi oleh namja brengsek yang membuatku kacau, Choi Yunho! Hah, untung aku menelpon Kibum tadi, jadi aku tahu di mana namja itu berada. Kalian ingin tahu mengapa aku disini? Tentu saja aku akan menagih hutangnya! Aku langsung bergegas untuk masuk kedalam.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" aku menghampiri resepsionist. "Anyeong. Jessica imnida." Ujarnya. Eoh? Yeoja aneh. Apakah setiap resepsionist memperkenalkan diri mereka di akhir kalimat? Oh, maklum, aku belum pernah memasuki perusahaan sebesar ini sebelumnya.

"Apakah Choi Yunho ada? Apakah ada orang yang bernama Yunho disini?" Tanyaku antusias. Aku takut kalau aku salah kantor.

"Ah. Emm, tuan sudah buat janji dengan pak direktur?" tanyanya. Ash, aku rasa aku benar ini perusahaannya. Tapi, janji apa? Aku kan tidak buat janji apa-apa dengan dia? "Pak direktur Choi Yunho banyak pertemuan hari ini. Mungkin, anda sudah buat janji?" Jelas yeoja itu lagi. Akh, apakah bertemu orang di perusahaan akan sulit begini?

"Andwae. Aku belum membuat janji. Tapi, aku benar-benar ada keperluan dengannya. Ini masalah uang. Direktur kalian itu punya hutang padaku!" Jelasku. Yeoja bernama Jessica itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak percaya. Hei, aku tidak bohong, kan? Memang Choi Yunho itu punya hutang padaku!

"…Kalau begitu, tuan harap menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ruang tunggunya ada di lantai satu. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi pak Direktur. Siapa nama tuan dan dari perusahaan mana?"

Eh? Perusahaan katanya? "Emm, bilang saja dari Kim Jaejoong."

"Ah, baiklah. Lift menuju lantai 1 ada di ujung sana." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk kearah lorong lift. Akupun pergi untuk menuju lift kelantai satu. Ah, kenapa aku ada di tempat formal seperti ini? Tahu begitu, aku pakai baju yang lebih sopan lagi =.=

0o0

Lagi-lagi aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal di ruangan ini. Jam 16.31, ck, sudah 1 jam 47 menit aku ada di sini. Sebenarnya resepsionist itu menyampaikan pesanku tidak sih? Katanya aku suruh menunggu disini? Tahu begini, lebih baik aku cari-cari kerjaan lain untuk mendapatkan uang. Bagiku, TIME is MONEY, U-know!

Ash, kenapa ada kata namja itu barusan? U-know… hm, biarlah. Aku lalu beranjak pergi untuk ke toilet, dari tadi rupanya aku menahan ingin buang air kecil.

Ketika baru sampai di tepi koridor di dekat toilet yang cukup dekat dari ruang tunggu tadi, aku terkesiap! Ya, aku tertegun! Apa aku salah lihat? Barusan, aku melihat U-Know, namja bertopeng itu! Aku melihatnya memasuki toilet yang sedang aku tuju ini! Andwae! Apakah aku bermimpi!

Aku mengusap mataku berulang-ulang dan mencubit pipiku. Akh, sakit! Ya, aku benar-benar melihatnya! Aku tidak bermimpi!

Dengan perasaan senang yang tertekan, aku melangkah setengah berlari menuju toilet. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu U-Know disini! Akh, bahagianya…

Aku tepat berada di depan pintu toilet. Aku gugup untuk membuka pintunya. Aduuh, apa aku masuk lalu memeluknya? Atau buru-buru minta foto berdua dan tanda tangannya? Haaaa, bagaimana cara untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya ya?

Perlahan, kugenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya pelan dengan hati yang berdebar-debar…

"Manager Cho, aku minta daftar untuk menghadiri acara nanti malam di batalkan saja, aku ada urusan." Seorang namja membuka topengnya hanya untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

"Baik, tuan Jung."

BRAAK. Pandangan Yunho dan Manager Cho teralih kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka dengan suara yang tak bersahabat itu.

"U-U-Know?" Ujarku shock.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Ucapnya.

Gawat! Aku telah mengetahuinya! Dia, namja itu… U-know?

Tanpa banyak berkata, aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Berlari sejauh mungkin untuk pergi menjauhinya.

"Hei! Kim Jaejoong!" Kudengar Yunho menyahutku dengan suara yang terdengar marah.

"Tuan Jung, anda mau kemana?" Tanya Manager Cho, ketika Yunho tengah bergegas mengejarku.

"Manager Cho! Simpan topengku baik-baik." Perintah Yunho ketika tepat membelok kearah koridor lain.

Ya! DIA MENGEJARKU!

0o0

Aku berlari menuju lift. "Ayolah lift! Ayolah cepat terbuka lift! Bukalah!" aku memencet tombol lift dengan panic.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho terlihat jauh disana. Ash! Aku mulai terkejar! Aku harus segera menghindar darinya! Aku lalu berlari menuju tangga tapi Yunho masih terus berlari mengejarku. "Joongie!" Sahutan menggema di atas tangga sana yang memang sepi ini membuatku keringat dingin. Aku bisa merasakan nada yang amat marah dari teriakan Yunho barusan. Aku terus menuruni anak tangga secepat mungkin dan tak mau menggubris sahutannya.

Aku takut.

Hanya itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku panik! Aku kaget! Aku tidak mau percaya kalau U-Know yang menjadi pujaanku adalah CHOI YUNHO!

"Agght! Tertangkap kau!" Tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganku di tarik dan tubuhku terhempas begitu saja kearah dinding di tengah jalan tangga. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat tubuh Yunho berada di hadapanku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal begitupun dirinya. Tuhan… aku tertangkap… "Haa, haa, heh, berani juga kau datang kemari…" Seringainya kesal.

"U-U-U-know… U-know?" Hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Tangan dan tubuhku semua bergetar. Aku takut pada tatapannya itu.

Disini sepi….aku takut. Aku takut pada semua yang ada di namja ini.

"Bahkan… kau memergokiku dan tahu bahwa aku adalah U-Know? Lancang sekali kau, Boo?" Ungkapnya kesal. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya. Pasti mengerikan karena dia marah. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat setakut ini selain menunduk dan bergetar hebat. "Heh, Boo-ku sayang~ kau itu—" Dia tak meneruskan kalimatnya dan langsung merengkuh kepalaku dengan kasar.

Dia menjambak rambutku dan memaksa menciumku dengan brutal. Aku mencoba mendorongnya namun dia tak mau melepasnya. Gerak bibirnya yang kejam dan genggaman tangannya yang kuat, membuatku yakin bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan emosi.

"—mmnhhn—mnhhn!" Aku mencoba berontak lagi kali ini dengan gerakan kepalaku. Namun, di jawab Yunho dengan menekan tubuh kurusku kedinding dan menggigit bibirku. Hingga aku merasakan sakit dua kali lipat. Ia semakin menjambak rambutku hingga aku menengadah dengan tak nyaman namun nyaman untuk posisi ciuman Yunho.

Sesak. Aku tak bisa lepas dari ruang lingkup Yunho yang menangkapku…

Dia menyesap bibirku dan melumatnya kasar bahkan ia berhasil menggigitku berkali-kali. Yunho, sudahlah… aku mohon, aku tidak bisa bernafas…

Saat bibirku sudah tak kuasa bergerak untuk menolak Yunho dan kaki-kakiku yang tiba-tiba melemah dan perlahan terjatuh kelantai, Yunho baru menghentikannya. Aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran akibat ulahnya itu dan buru-buru mengambil nafas sepuasnya. Aku yakin, pria yang berdiri didepanku ini sedang merasa terpuaskan! Brengsek!

Yunho menyeringai menang. Kemudian dia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan diriku yang bersimpuh lemah dan menarik daguku dengan kasar. "Itu balasan karena kau mengetahui siapa U-Know sebenarnya! Kalau aku tahu kau membocorkan hal ini, tak segan-segan aku menyiksamu, Kim Jaejoong!" Ancamnya sambil mendorong daguku untuk melepas tangannya. "Ingat! Ini belum berakhir, Boo. Tunggu aku nanti malam. Pastikan kau ada di klub kalau kau tak ingin cari mati denganku."

Kini, tubuhnya mulai menaiki tangga dan menjauhiku. Hiks, aku tidak bisa menahan tangis memilukan ini. Jesus, kenapa ini harus tertimpa padaku? Menjijikannya aku yang seperti ini… di jajah oleh pria brengsek macamnya…

Hiks, apakah benar namja itu yang berada dibalik topeng U-Know? Yang selama ini kukagumi dan menjadi semangat hidupku selama ini? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?...

0o0

"Joongie, ada apa denganmu?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Heechul-hyung duduk di sampingku. "Kau kenapa? Kau pucat begini, lingkar matamu membengkak…" Heechul begitu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Dia mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang masih tak mau bergerak ini. Aku benar-benar ingin mati saja…

Ada dua namja masuk ketika Heechul-hyung panic dan juga berlari menghampiriku. Mereka tentu adalah Yoochun dan Kibum. Aku terus diam sehingga membuat mereka tambah khawatir.

Semuanya… mianhae, hanya ada dia yang ada dalam kepalaku saat ini, hanya ada dia… hanya dia, dia yang selama ini tak kuduga memiliki sifat seperti itu…

"Jaejoong, Choi Yunho sudah datang." Tuan Shin masuk. Aku yang mendengar nama itu langsung beranjak berdiri dan seketika tubuhku bergetar hebat. "Hei! Kau kenapa?" Kulihat kini tuan Shin yang panic dan langsung menghampiriku. Begitupun mereka bertiga yang langsung mengamankan reaksiku.

Ternyata, mala mini dia datang! Dia kemari! Dia mencariku! U-Know is Yunho! Dia akan menyiksaku lagi seperti tadi siang… apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Joongie, apa kau baik-baik saja? Lebih baik kau tak usah bertemu dengannya! Beristirahatlah!" Saran Heechul sambil memaksa menarik tubuhku untuk beristirahat. Tapi aku tetap diam di tempat ini dengan membisu.

"Hyung, apa kau takut karena mala mini harus maksud ke pub?" pertanyaan miris Yoochun di jawab dengan berhentinya getaran tubuhku. Apakah karena itu juga? Apakah karena U-know yang merupakan malaikatku itu yang akan menyiksaku mala mini karena dia adalah Choi Yunho yang bagiku sudah di anggap sebagai iblis? Yoochun-ah… bagaimana suasana di dalam pub? Heechul-hyung… apakah di dalam sana begitu mengerikan?

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku mohon jangan paksakan dirimu. Lebih baik kita usir saja namja itu." Pinta Kibum yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata. Tuan shin menghela nafas pelan. Aku tahu, aku tahu di lain sisi tuan Shin juga tak ingin membiarkanku bertemu dengannya, tapi disisi lain, mengusir Choi sama saja kita cari mati.

Aku menelan ludah. Baiklah, aku ingin menolong bar ini. Aku berharap, tidak ada dari mereka bahwa Yunho adalah U-know yang slalu kupuja. Karena, kalau mereka tahu, mereka takkan membiarkanku menemuinya.

Ya, aku akan menemuinya sekarang…

-EIGHT (PART I)-

**REPLAY**

**DYNAmite's :** *chingu di tabok Taemin* No… saya gak mau kalau Changmin ama Umma~ Jae is Yunho's Own, xixixi

**MermutCS :** hehehe, Yunho Minho itu sama-sama kejem, mian ya aku baru update *sob*

**Kitsune Shyufellrs : **Makasih :3~~~ masalah ending, blum tau Chingu TT-TT

**min neul rin :** Sipp ~~

**farihadaina :** anyeong~ arigachu arigachu, iya iya, bang Minho gimana sih! Tenang kok, aku mau buat Tetem bakal jatuh cinta ma Minho :3, YunJae? Lagi di garap nih ching~

**LEETEUKSEMOX :** Huwaaa, Mianhae~~ iya iya, Chap besok umma appa NC~

**js-ie :** loh loh, bukan sist, Min itu bukan sodara Yunho, Yunho nemu Changmin di jalan =="

maslah YJ, Masi garapp~~

**Tao bbuingbbuing :** SIAP!

**Guest (?) : **hmmm, makanya ane bingung gimana ya kalao Jae tahu juga, mana itu orang sih Minho lagi! Adik musuhnya!

**blue : **hahaha, sip sip sip, besok YUNJAE NC!

I'M BEAT! AKH! TUNGGU CHAPTER BESOK!

YUNJAE –RAPE-

*langsung mimisan*


	9. Chapter 8B (Jaejoong-POV)

**Author's Note :**

Huhuhu, aku sedih… sekarang sudah mulai bekerja, aku takut ga ada waktu buat ngetik fic

Readerku tercintaaa~ berikan aku kekuatan agar tetap bertahan dengan keluarga SM ini ya~ *hug YunJae*

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 8 (Eight).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-18,Maybe Typo (s), SOFT (?) RAPE.

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Hiks, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa yang aku lihat adalah dia? Apa salahku Tuhan?! Sekarang, aku harus serahkan tubuhku untuk namja yang kukagumi selama ini?! Untuk namja yang selama ini kukira adalah orang yang baik hati? Dan, dugaanku lebih nyata dari apa yang aku rasakan! Dia, Choi Yunho. Ternyata adalah U-Know!"

**JJ-POV**

**Part : I1**

No.09. ini pub yang terletak paling ujung di lantai tiga. Sekarang, aku tepat berada di depan daun pintunya. Kubiarkan Heechul-hyung yang menangis tidak terima tadi, namun dengan segera aksi Heechul-hyung di cegah oleh ketiga orang yang lain. Tuhan, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi?

Dengan tangan yang cukup gemetar, kuputar knop pintu pub ini dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Dia disana.

U-Know, ah bukan! Yunho sedang duduk di dalam sini. Duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan ini. Beda dari tempat pub yang di perlihatkan Junsu padaku. Disini hanya ada satu sofa dan televisi. Ada meja kayu persegi panjang diantara sofa dan televisi. Tak ada barang apapun lagi selain pernak-pernik pub dan dekorasi biasa.

Yunho menyeringai penuh ketika melihatku. Aku menutup pintu pelan dan Yunho menatapku tajam agar aku mengunci ruang ini. Sesuai yang ia syaratkan, akupun mengunci pintu itu dengan hati khawatir. Setelahnya, aku hanya bisa berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan hati ketakutan.

"Daebak! Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho bertepuk tangan kecil sambil beranjak menghampiriku. "Malam inipun, kau berani sekali untuk menyerahkan tubuhmu, hum?" Ujarnya sambil memutariku yang masih terpaku di tempat. Agh, apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya, apa yang kulakukan disini?!

"Agh!" Ketika tubuh Yunho berhenti di belakangku, kurasakan ia menarik rambutku hingga wajahku menengadah ke belakang.

"Boo~ kau akan kubuat menyesal karena hari ini—" Dia kemudian dengan paksa menarik kemejaku hingga ada beberapa kancing yang terlepas akibat tarikan paksa itu. "—dan juga malam ini!" Yunho langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai dan lagi-lagi menciumku, merampas bibirku dengan kasar. Bahkan kalau aku menolak, kali ini Yunho tidak segan-segan seperti tadi siang. Dia akan menggigit semua yang berusaha menolak aksi ciumannya tanpa ampun. Bibirku, maupun lidahku.

Ia melakukan itu dalam tempo yang amat lama. Bahkan, meski semua yang ada di dalam mulutku telah melemah dan tak bisa bergerak, Yunho tetap tak mau menghentikannya.

Yunho terus menciumku meski aku sudah tidak mampu bernafas lagi. Jesus, apakah dia U-Know yang baik hati itu? U-know yang terkenal ramah di depan kamera itu? Apakah ini sosok asli di balik U-Know?

"mmmnnh~Fuaaah~~~" Yunho mengakhiri ciumannya mungkin karena bosan denganku yang sudah tidak bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Tuhan, dia bisa membunuhku hanya dengan ciuman saja. Aku terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Kurasakan cairan berasa darah keluar dari sela bibirku. Apa maunya?! Kenapa ada orang sekasar dia yang ternyata kukagumi selama ini?!

"AGHT!" Yunho menarik rambutku hingga aku menatapnya. Bahkan, namja didepanku ini sudah tidak punya belas kasihan melihatku yang menitikkan air mata ini. 'Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi! Aku ingin keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini!'

"Apa-apaan ini!? Boo, aku membayarmu untuk malam ini tapi kenapa kau sudah melemah, Hah!?" Bentaknya dan lagi-lagi menjambak rambutku hingga kepalaku tertarik ke belakang. Bukannya aku melemah, brengsek! Aku memang tidak pernah masuk kesini! Dan kau mencoba melakukan pembunuhan padaku! "Haish! Kau merepotkan! Bangun, kau!"

Perintahnya lagi dan menarik rambutku untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Yunho… tunggu dulu, aku benar-benar kehabisan nafas…

Yunho membanting dirinya di sofa lalu membanting wajahku untuk bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Manjakan aku!" Geramnya dan menyuruh tangan-tanganku untuk membuka kemejanya. Karena ia mencakar tanganku, akupun menurutinya. Kubuka kancing kemeja berwarna mocca itu satu persatu dan di saat itu, Yunho mencium bibirku lagi tapi tidak sekasar ciuman awal. "Ahh, boo… you are mine, tonight." Desahnya sambil mencium telingaku. Membuatku risih sendiri. Tiba-tiba kepalaku di dorongnya menghadap kearah jeans Yunho.

Ini maksudnya….

Aku ingin pergi! Aku ingin keluar! Aku tidak mau!

Tapi, Yunho menahan kepalaku yang diriku memang berontak. Kulihat, tangan Yunho yang lain tengah membuka resleting celana yang berada di hadapan wajahku ini. Aku mohon Tuhan, bawa aku pergi! Bawa aku keluar! Biarkan aku lari… aku takut… aku tak sanggup…

Tapi sepertinya, Jesus sama sekali tak mendengar pintaku ini…

Mataku membulat saat sesuatu dari balik jeans Yunho menyentuh ujung hidungku.

"Akh!" rambutku masih di jambak dan kepalaku didorong hingga wajahku menempel di 'bagian' itu. Aku tahu apa maunya, tapi, aku masih lelah, aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ciuman mautnya…

"Cepat hisap aku boo… agghht…" Ujarnya dan mendorong kepalaku lagi. Aku masih bersikeras untuk tak buka mulut. "COME ON, JAEJOONG!" Teriaknya sambil menarik rambutku dengan kasar. Aku bisa merasakan banyak helaian rambut lembutku yang terlepas dari kediamannya.

"Agghh! Ba-baik, Yunho…aku mohon, sakiit…" Yunho kemudian melonggarkan genggamannya pada rambutku dan mulai diam. Perlahan, akupun meraih 'benda' itu dengan kedua tanganku yang lebih mungil dari 'benda' itu. Aku bergerak dengan kaku, apa yang tengah aku lakukan ini?

"Let's play, boo, haiishh…" Bentak Yunho tidak sabar. Aku takut. Sungguh aku ingin menangis. Mengapa aku bagaikan budak disini? Kenapa aku tidak terima saja namja ini? Kenapa pula aku bersikeras masuk ke pub jika kejadiannya seperti ini? Heechul-hyung benar, tidak ada yang menyenangkan di dalam sini…

Aku meraih 'batang' yang sudah menegang daritadi itu untukku masukkan kedalam mulutku. Mengemut, menghisap dan memanjakannya dengan bibirku sesuai yang di inginkan Yunho. Hueek, rasanya tidak enak! Aku tidak mau! Tapi, setiap aku mau melepas, Yunho mencegahnya dengan mendorong kepalaku, menjambak rambutku ataupun mencubit telingaku.

"Uoohh, guh… Let me heard your moan, boo." Gumamnya sambil melenguh dengan kenikmatannya sendiri. Aku tahu arti kalimat itu dan aku tak mau di siksa lebih lagi olehnya.

"Mnhhmym, mnnhhn, ckkppmmnh, mnhmny…" Decakku.

"Ash. Good job." Yunho tetap tak berniat melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku dan aku terus berada di posisi seperti ini sambil mendesah paksa dan mendengar lenguh-lenguhan. "Agghtt! Aghh! Uoohh, hooo, guhhh, uhhhmmm, ahhh…"

Kurasakan 'barang' yang sedang berada di kediamanku ini berkedut. Tidak! Aku mohon jangan di masukkan! Aku mohon Yunho! Lepaskan aku! Sudah cukup bibirku robek gara-gara benda besar sial ini! Jangan masukkan cairan itu! Aku mohon…

Tapi Yunho tak mengerti maksudku atau memang ini keinginannya! Ia malah menahan kepalaku meski aku bersikeras untuk lepas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uaggghht! I'll Chum! Oohhhh! Uaaahhhhh~~" desahnya berat dan lalu kurasakan zat cair yang terasa kental masuk kemulutku dan sebagian sukses menerobos tenggorokanku. Brengsek! Itu rasanya tidak enak! Hiks, dia memperlakukan aku sebagai binatang! Tuhan, mengapa aku bekerja dengan menjijikkan begini…

"Haaft, hah, hosh… hosh.." desah kami bersamaan. Yunho mengenggam daguku untuk menatap wajahnya. Kulihat dia tersenyum menang.

"Good blow, baby boo." Timpalnya sambil menjilat sisi cairannya sendiri yang bertengger di bibirku. Dia lalu menciumku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Ok. Next game, hum?"

"Ah!" Yunho memutar badanku dan mengikat kedua tanganku ke belakang dengan sabuknya. "A-Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?!"

"Hee? Tentu permainan inti, boo. Tadi hanya pemanasan, bukan?"

Pemanasan? Pemanasan katanya! Aku sudah kehabisan oksigen dan banyak mengeluarkan keringat, tapi itu hanya pemanasan?! Apa dia benar-benar akan meminta tubuhku?! Apa dia akan memasukkan 'itu' kedalamku? Aku yakin aku tak sanggup, aku tidak kuat lagi brengsek…

Yunho membalikkan posisiku membelakanginya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa. Dengan brutal dan tanpa seijinku, Yunho melucuti celana kerjaku hingga memperlihatkan barang yang tidak pernah kulihatkan pada siapapun… Junior dan Butt-ku…

"Agght!" Aku menjerit karena sesuatu masuk kedalam butt-ku. Perih…

"Tenang, boo. Ini masih satu jari." Ungkapnya. Lalu, kurasakan jari itu mulai begerak brutal di dalam.

"Aaah, aaah, ah~~~" Kali ini, aku merasakan sebuah kenikmatan ketika tangan Yunho yang lain mengocok juniorku dengan tempo yang lembut. "Mnnh… aah~~" Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Yunho mengikat kedua tanganku. Dan aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mendesah senikmat ini…

Disaat aku mulai merasakan nikmat penuh dan akan mengeluarkan hasratku, justru Yunho menyiksaku dalam keadaan ini. Ah! Aku lupa perkataan awal Yunho…

Juniorku berkedut dan Yunho pasti merasakannya. Namun, kini, ujung jari Yunho menutupi lubang juniorku. Memaksa agar aku tidak merasakan klimaks.

"Agh! Uuh~ apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan tahaaan! Assh, sakitt—" Erangku.

"Hm? Kau tersiksa? Justru itu yang kutunggu." Jawabnya sambil mengendus helaian rambutku.

Apa maksud namja ini? Tiba-tiba, aku tak tahu darimana Yunho mendapatkannya ketika dia memplester mulutku. "Penyiksaan baru akan di mulai, boo." Ucapnya lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang besar merobek liang butt-ku. Aku tak bisa berteriak! DIA MENYIKSAKU!

YUNHO SAKIT… AKU MOHON, INI MENYAKITKAN….!

"Hahaha, the passion long tonight, aku menikmatinya, baby!" Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atasku. Dia mengocok butt-ku dengan juniornya yang besar itu dengan tempo yang kasar dan cepat. Dia menciumi punggungku, menggigit telingaku bahkan sempat membelai rambutku. Tangannya masih menahan juniorku dan tangan yang lain memencet dan mencubit puttingku. Setiap aku akan klimaks, Yunho terus menahanku.

Aku tak bisa mengerang sedikitpun. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya meneteskan air mata. Yunho terus melakukannya hingga aku sudah benar-benar tak sanggup lagi.

Perih, sakit, nikmat, panas, peluh, tangis, semua jadi satu.

Bahkan permainan Yunho belum selesaipun, aku sudah tak sadarkan diri.

0o0

"Ukh…" aku menggeliat pelan. Saat menggeliat, rasanya tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Apalagi, ada rasa tersayat di bagian bawahku. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku mengerjapkan mata pelan-pelan. Aku bisa melihat sinar matahari yang remang-remang yang masuk dari jendela di sofa ini. Sofa? Ash! Aku ingat! Semalam aku…

Kuraba-raba kain yang ada di atas tubuhku. Selimut? Kenapa ada disini?

Aku mencoba untuk beranjak duduk, ah sakiit…

'!" Aku terkejut ketika banyak lembaran uang berserakan di sekelilingku. Begitupun di atas selimutku. Uang ini… apakah, semua perbuatan Yunho? Namja itu benar-benar… IBLIS!

Ah bodohnya kau Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja brengsek itu!? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa karena dia adalah U-know yang kau puja selama ini?

ANDWAE! Aku tak mau menyamakan U-Know-ku dengan Yunho brengsek itu! Tunggu, aku merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bagian bawahku. Ketika kusingkap selimutku…

Darah segar mengalir dari 'manhole' ku. Kulihat juga bercak-bercak darah kering di sekitar sofa dan meja. Tanpa sadar, air mataku terjatuh. Apa saja yang di lakukan namja itu ketika aku tak sadarkan diri?

Hiks… aku menyedihkan, Jesus…

BRAAK!

Suara debam itu membuatku menoleh kearah pintu. Hyung…

-EIGHT (PART II)-

Reader tercinta, maaf ya kali ini ga aku balas review-nya, habis, aku buru-buru ngetik ini dan hari senin sudah mulai AKTIF kerja, huhuhu

Jadi buru-buru publish YunJae Rape-nya *takut nti reader mabok saya ga update asap**digorok*

Mianhe juga kalau rapenya kurang memuaskan TT-TT

Review?


	10. Chapter 9 (Heechul-POV)

**Author's Note :**

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 9 (Nine).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-18,Maybe Typo (s)

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Aku tahu aku menjijikkan. Aku tahu aku hina. Kami yatim piatu. Kalian boleh mencaciku tapi jangan bawa-bawa dongsaengku, Joongie, Kibum, ataupun Yoochun-ah! Cukup aku yang merasakan pahitnya itu…"

**HC-POV**

Aku gelisah. Hatiku galau! Aku tidak tenang ada disini. Aku kepikiran, aku khawatir karena…

"Hyung, apakah Jae-hyung baik-baik saja? Semenjak namja bernama Yunho itu pergi, sampai saat ini, Jae-hyung belum keluar…" Perkataan miris Kibum menghentakkanku. Kumenoleh menatap namja lain yang ada di ruang ini, itu Yoochun-ah. Dia tak mau berbicara apa-apa tentang keadaan Jaejoong sejak tadi. Tapi, aku yakin dia juga mengkhawatirkan Joongie!

Aku tidak bisa tenang! Yang di katakan Kibum benar! Joongie pasti shock, aku yakin Joongie pasti ketakutan…

Akupun meninggalkan Yoochun dan Kibum dengan buru-buru. Aku harus mengetahui keadaan Joongie kecilku…

BRAAK!

Aku masuk kedalam tanpa permisi. Joongie…

"Hyung, hiks…" Setelah membuka pintu, kudapati namja yang kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku itu tengah terisak sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di sebuah sofa. Keadaan ruang ini, sungguh berantakan…

Tanpa menunggu detik, aku menghampirinya. Aku memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku lebih erat. Aku mengerti apa yang di rasakannya saat ini, aku tahu…

"Hiks, huhuhuwaaaa, hyunggg!" Kurasakan punggung Joongie bergetar dalam pelukanku. Joongie yang tegar itu… baru kali ini dia menangis menjerit seperti ini… "Hiks… aku takut, hyung… hiks, aku takut…" Isaknya lagi.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di badan yang hanya tertutup sehelai kain ini. Apa yang sudah namja sial itu lakukan padamu, Joongie? "Ne, gwenchana, Joongie… semua akan baik-baik saja…" Serakku sambil mengelus punggungnya. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis melihat keadaannya sekarang. Sudah kuduga, namja bernama Choi Yunho itu memang keparat! Dia menghamburkan uang bayaran Jaejoong dengan cara seperti ini?!

Aku juga bisa melihat tanda merah-merah keunguan di sekitar tubuh Joongie. Baik itu kissmark atau luka lebam. Juga ada banyak bercak-bercak darah di sekitar sofa, selimut, lantai maupun meja.

Ini pasti jadi malam yang panjang untukmu, Joongie… keputusan yang kau ambil itu salah… sekarang mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya, Joongie?

0o0

Aku sudah membawa Joongie keluar dari tempat biadab itu! Tempat yang paling sering kudatangi, tempat penyiksaanku. Tempat yang sejujurnya aku benci dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam!

Kini, Joongie sudah terduduk di sofa biasanya di ruang kami kumpul. Dia hanya bergelung sehelai selimut. Dari tadi, Joongie tetap diam dengan wajah datar. Tapi, isakan kecil dan tetes-tetes air mata masih mengiringinya. Bahkan, sepertinya, dia tak menganggap kehadiran kami disini. Aku, Kibum maupun Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam miris dengan reaksi Joongie yang tak mau bergantung itu. Aku merasa menyesal karena tidak tegas mencegahnya sehingga ia jadi seperti ini…

"Hyung…" Akhirnya Joongie membuka suara dan menyahutku pelan. Aku tahu dia begitu takut… aku lalu menghampirinya dan bersimpuh tepat di hadapannya.

"Ne?" Lirihku. Pandangan mata Joongie tetap lurus tak mengindahkan keberadaanku di depannya.

"….hyung…" Perkataan hati-hati Joongie terdengar lagi. Aku mencoba tersenyum tenang dan mengangguk kecil meresponnya. "Apakah, hiks… bibirku terluka? Rasanya perih sekali…" Ungkapnya sambil lagi-lagi menjatuhkan air mata.

Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Bibirmu memang luka, parah sekali. Ternyata, semalam direktur keparat itu memaksa Joongie untuk mem'blow'nya. Yoochun tergerak dari diamnya dan mulai bergeser dari posisinya. Aku yakin, Yoochun juga mengerti dengan kata-kata Joongie barusan. Kibum masih memasang wajah datarnya, ia mungkin tidak tahu.

Aku menarik nafas dalam hati. Aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Joongie. Kini, tangan kaku Joongie mulai meraba bibirnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Aku yakin dia sedang mengingat kejadian malam mengenaskan itu. Seketika, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata kelamnya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

Joongie… kenapa kau jadi begini? Aku tidak tahan melihat penderitaan barumu ini…

"Gwenchana, Joongie! Kau aman disini!" Ujarku cepat sambil menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Mencoba menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar, air matapun mulai mengalir dari kelopak mataku.

"Kibum-ah, sebaiknya kita keluar." Ajak Yoochun pada Kibum. Aku tahu kalau maksud Yoochun adalah agar Kibum tidak mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Joongie tentang masalah ini. Dengan paras tak tahu apa-apa, Kibum akhirnya pergi bersama Yoochun.

Aku melepas pelukanku pada Joongie ketika Yoochun dan Kibum keluar. Dia masih terisak. Kueratkan peganganku di pundaknya, seperti biasa aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau di paksa melakukan itu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Ya, selain tubuhnya, kulihat wajahnya sedikit memar dan bibirnya terlihat kaku seperti sulit di gerakkan akibat lelah. Aku yakin namja brengsek itu mencium Joongie habis-habisan. Dan Joongie pasti sempat beberapa kali berontak hingga menerima pukulan.

"…um…" Joongie mengangguk kecil dan seketika cairan bening itu tumpah lagi dari matanya. Aku buru-buru mengusap bahunya untuk menenangkan.

"Gwenchana Joongie, tidak usah khawatir." Ujarku. Padahal aku sendiri paling khawatir dengan keadaannya. "Mianhe, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini." Aku bukan bermaksud senang karena Joongie juga akhirnya bekerja sepertiku. Aku Cuma ingin menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya setelah bekerja karena aku memang sudah bertahun mengalami hal itu.

Aku meletakkan obat-obatan untuk menghilangkan lelah & depresi dan pengoles bibir di tangan Joongie.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Timpalku sambil mengambil baju dan mengenakannya pada Joongie yang masih terdiam syok.

0o0

Sehabis mengantar Joongie, aku juga pulang ke apartemenku. Setelah memarkir Mercedes merahku di parkiran khusus apartemen, aku segera melangkah menuju kearah apartemen. Ada yang aku rindukan setiap kali aku pulang, nae dongsaeng~

Ketika hendak menaiki lift, aku menabrak seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, orang itu yang menabrakku.

"Ah, ah… mianhae, hyung." Ujarnya takut saat ia tahu yang di tabraknya adalah aku. Ash, namja kecil itu lagi. Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan agar tidak kemari lagi? Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, namja itu buru-buru menghindariku dan pergi.

Aku kim Heechul. Aku tinggal bersama dongsaengku, Kim Jonghyun. Kami memang yatim piatu bahkan ada yang mengatakan kami anak haram. Dulu, aku dan dongsaengku hidup menderita sampai aku bekerja di bar milik tuan Shin. Menyakitkan memang, tapi, berkat pekerjaan itu, aku mendapat uang dan motivasiku adalah punya uang sebanyak-banyaknya entah bagaimana caranya. Aku membeli barang-barang mewah agar orang yang dulu melihatku dengan hina tidak berani lagi menghina kami. Awalnya sih, mereka bicara macam-macam, namun saat ku sodori uang, mereka langsung tersenyum-senyum bajingan. Hum, sampai sekarang, aku merahasiakan pekerjaan menjijikan ini dari dongsaengku. Aku memang suka berpindah-pindah dari klub satu ke klub lain hingga berakhir bahagia bersama Joongie dan yang lainnya. Aku betah berada di klub itu karena kehadiran Joongie dan Kibum yang juga sama-sama bermarga Kim. Aku merasa nyaman seperti menganggap mereka saudara.

Bahkan ada Park Yoochun yang awalnya begitu dingin namun tidak menyangka, aku bisa menjinakkannya. Aku sayang mereka semua…

Aku memang terkesan modis dan angkuh di luar klub tapi sebenarnya aku orang yang hangat jika bersama mereka yang ku sayang. Karena ada kehadiran mereka semua, aku tidak membenci kehidupan ini.

Ini pekerjaan kami. Menjijikkan? Tentu. Tapi, kami punya alas an melakukan ini. Kami punya masa lalu yang begitu mengerikan. Jadi yang di luar sana, jangan mencemooh kami jika kalian tak pernah mengalaminya!

-NINTH-

Huwaaaa, Maap ga bisa Repiu lagi

Thanks To **Julie YunJae, wiendzbica, yunjae always, Nara-chan, jung hana cassie, Sirius, Lim Jae Mi, LEETEUKSEMOX, 333LG, bhuna, irengiovanny, dan desi2121…**

Yang telah repiu fic di Chap Y-J NC :3

Mind To Repiu?


	11. Chapter 10 (Jonghyun-POV)

**Author's Note :**

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 10 (Ten).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-18,Maybe Typo (s)

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Kibum, kau datang lagi… Kau ingin apa? Seberapa jauh lagi kau akan seperti ini? Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri… karena, kau tidak pantas, kau juga tidak bisa memilikiku."

**JH-POV**

Aku terdiam dingin tak mengindahkan namja yang terpaksa berceloteh di samping ranjangku ini. Aku bisa lihat bahwa sebentar lagi air bening itu akan merebak dari kelopak matanya. Aku tahu itu menyakitkan jika kau tak di hiraukan orang yang kau cintai… tapi, aku tak mencintaimu Kibum… aku tak menginginkanmu, bagiku semua ini bodoh, konyol!

Kibum berhenti dari geraknya dan terdiam. Perlahan, dia ingin menyentuhku namun segera ku apik tangannya yang akan menuju pundakku itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Kibum terkesiap. Aku bisa merasakan reaksinya yang sejenak bergetar. Dan kemudian, dia tersenyum getir ketika aku menoleh dingin terhadapnya.

"Jo-Jonghyun-hyung, sebegitukah kau membenciku?" Tanyanya miris. Aku tetap diam dalam pertahananku. "Begitu menjijikkannya, kah aku?" Kini suaranya terdengar parau.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mencintaimu dan kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Ambil uangmu dan pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kau menjijikkan." Jawabku. Kibum sontak. Tapi, justru karena itu ia menurutiku. Dia mengambil uangnya yang barusan saja ia berikan untukku dan beranjak.

"…Terserah." Ucapnya. Aku yakin dia sekarang tengah menangis, tapi aku tak mau melihat wajahnya. "Terserah hyung mau bilang apa… sampai kapanpun, rasa sayang ini takkan pernah hilang untukmu, hyung." Desisnya dan dia mulai pergi dari kamarku.

"Ah, Key, kau sudah mau pulang?" Hankyung-hyung masuk ketika Kibum akan keluar.

"Iya, hyung. Kamsamhamnida sudah mengijinkanku menengok Jonghyun-hyung." Ucapnya sopan. "Aku permisi." Dan kudengar pintu tertutup.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku. Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin lihat wajah siapapun! Kibum, kenapa kau keras kepala seperti itu? Aku tahu semuanya! Walaupun aku lebih sering berada di sini karena fisikku yang lemah ini, tapi aku tahu kalau Kibum.. dan hyung, aku tahu kalian menjual diri kalian disana!

Kenapa? Apa yang salah denganku? Dengan kalian?

Ini semua konyol!

"Jonghyun, kau tidak apa?" Hankyung-hyung yang sempat bingung barusan menghampiriku. Aku menutup mataku dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, hyung."

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi sepertinya Heechul sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kau harus keluar kamar untuk menemani hyung-mu itu makan malam. Karena aku malam ini akan segera pulang."

0o0

"Lho? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Aku lelah sekali."

Samar-samar ku dengar dialog dari luar ketika Hankyung-hyung beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari kamarku.

"Kau biarkan Key menjenguk Jonghyun lagi?!"

"Mianhae, Heenim. Kasihan sekali melihat Key sedari tadi bersikeras menunggu di pintu apartemen. Lagipula, sepertinya Jonghyun tak menghiraukannya."

"Ah sudahlah, aku pusing mendengar omonganmu, Hankyung. Aku benar-benar depresi berat! Jangan biarkan Key menemui Jonghyun lagi! Arraseo!?"

Kudengar suara di luar kamarku semakin menggema. Sebenarnya hyung kenapa? Kenapa dia marah-marah kepada Hankyung-hyung?

Akupun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan hati-hati menuju pintu kamar. Asssh, aku masih sedikit pusing untuk berjalan.

"Ya! Tapi Key harus di bagaimanakan?! Bocah itu kan berkepala batu, Heenim!"

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak mau tahu—"

"Hyung." Suara pelanku dari pintu yang terbuka membuat pertengkaran mereka terinterupsi. Pantas saja, ternyata mereka benar-benar bertengkar di depan kamarku, berisik sekali.

"Jonghyunnie~ kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Heechul-hyung menghampiriku dan lagi-lagi memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. "Apakah Hankyung memberikan makan siang yang sehat padamu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" Mata Heechul-hyung membulat dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Aku terlihat seperti boneka yang lucu di matanya lagi, eoh?

"Sudahlah hyung. Hentikkan drama ini!" aku mendorongnya kasar. Aku benci! Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenaiku, hyung?!

"Jo-Jonghyunnie…?" Ucap Heechul tergagap.

"Jonghyun! Yang sopan terhadap hyung-mu!" Hankyung-hyung membentakku dan membantu Heechul-hyung berdiri.

"Aku muak, hyung! Pergi saja jual tubuhmu lagi! Jangan pedulikan aku! Jangan pulang! Jangan perlihatkan wajah menjijikkanmu itu atau aku yang akan pergi!" Geramku.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Jonghyunnie?"

"Tsk." Aku menggertak kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang juga tak peduli kondisiku, aku melangkah keluar apartemen dan berkali-kali menapik tangan hyung-ku yang sudah terisak dan mendorongnya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Samar-samar aku mendengar kalimat itu dari Heechul yang menangis meraung dan Hankyung-hyung yang berteriak. Kalimat-kalimat mereka semakin jauh dan jaun ku dengar. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya, aku yang menjauh dari mereka. Aku ingin tindakan agar hyung tak menyiksa diri lagi untukku. Aku sehat, hyung. Itu saja.

0o0

"Dingin sekali disini." Gumamku. Kenapa aku egois sekali? Kenapa aku meninggalkan apartemen? Ah, masa bodoh!

Sekarang, aku berdiri di depan parkiran apartemen. Aku harus kemana? Tapi, kalau aku kembali, Hyung pasti tetap tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaannya, bukan?

Hmmm…. Apa Heechul-hyung baik-baik saja?

Biasanya dia kan sangat sayang padaku. Mungkin, dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya, aku harus kembali dan minta maaf padanya.

0o0

"Hiks, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Jonghyunnie?"

Saat aku masuk apartemen. Heechul-hyung tak ku temukan. Aku menghampiri kamarnya dan saat mendengar suara barusan dari arah kamarnya, aku terdiam.

"Sudahlah, tenang." Kudengar suara Hankyung-hyung dari dalam juga tengah menenangkannya.

"Lalu, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?! Jonghyunnie sudah tahu pekerjaanku! Dan lagi, apakah kau tahu sekarang dia ada dimana? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan kondisinya yang lemah itu!?"

"Ssst, sudahlah Heenim. Paling juga dia hanya bisa menginap di rumah Hae. Sekarang, kita istirahat saja dulu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau tertidur. Besok pagi baru kita mencari Jonghyun."

Mendengar suara Heechul-hyung yang sepertinya sudah meredakan tangisnya, aku bermaksud masuk kedalam kamarnya dan minta maaf. Aku sudah membuat Hyungku menangis sseperti itu, Pabo-Jonghyun…

Kreett… aku membuka pelan pintu kamar hyung.

"Hankyung-ah… temani aku…" Suara parau Heechul-hyung kudengar jelas dan aku bisa lihat jelas, Heechul-hyung menaiki Hankyung-hyung yang terduduk di sofa yang tepat menghadapku. Tapi, sepertinya, Hankyung-hyung tak melihatku karena ia terus teralih pada Heechul-hyung.

"Hee-Heenim, apa maksudmu…?" Tanya Hankyung-hyung takut-takut.

Mataku membulat ketika Heechul-hyung tak menjawabnya dan langsung mencium Hankyung-hyung dan buru-buru melepas bajunya sendiri. Aku juga yakin, Hankyung-hyung juga kaget dengan reaksinya.

Aku buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Apa yang barusan?! Ada apa dengan hyung? Apa yang mereka lakukan?!

Aku berlari dan berlari tanpa arah. Aku shock! Kenapa?! Kenapa dengan mereka?!

Dan tanpa sadar, aku terjatuh di tengah jalan.

Aku terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, ingin berteriak. Aku ingin marah!

"HYUNG!"

0o0

Ting tong ting tong.

Aku menekan bel lagi di depan rumah mungil yang lumayan jauh dari apartemenku tengah malam ini. Aku tahu aku pasti mengganggu tidur penghuninya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Cuma rumahnya yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Loh? Jonghyun?" sesorang namja bermuka cerah membuka pintunya. Loh? Dia tidak menggunakan piyama? "Masuklah." Ujarnya ketika ia mengerti dengan melihat tubuhku yang menggigil.

Aku masuk dan duduk di dekat perapian rumahnya. Dia mengambil selimut besar dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untukku.

"Brrr, maaf mengganggumu, Hae-hyung. Aku takut kau juga sedang tidur."

"Ah, nde! Tak apa Jonghyun. Aku juga sedang membereskan surat-surat untuk kubagikan kealamatnya masing-masing besok. Ada lumayan banyak surat juga." Ungkapnya dari dapur sana. Ya, dia Donghae, temanku dan Heechul-hyung sejak kecil. Dia juga adalah pak Pos pengantar surat. "Kenapa kau bisa kemari lagi? Kau kabur lagi? Jangan main-main dengan hyung-mu. Kasihan dia!" Peringatannya ketika menghampiriku sambil member segelas coklat hangat.

"Iya. Nanti pagi-pagi juga aku akan pulang lagi. Maaf merepotkan." Ujarku bohong. Aku tak ada niat untuk berlemah-lemah hati lagi. Aku ingin Heechul-hyung sadar akan pekerjaannya itu! Aku tak ada niat untuk pulang ke apartemen lagi!

Aku menyesap susu hangat itu. Aku hanya menumpang beristirahat sebentar disini. Aku merasakan kondisi badanku sudah mulai tak stabil lagi.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku tak bisa menemani ngobrol. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Hae-hyung menepuk pundakku dan berlalu ke ruang kerjanya yang masih menyatu dengan ruang ini.

"Ne, hyung. Gwenchana."

0o0

Aku bersandar lagi di tiang listrik yang lain di jalan kecil ini. Haduuuh, kenpa nafasku terasa berat sekali. Aku juga bingung mau kemana.. ponselku bordering lagi, ckk, Heechul-hyung lagi! Sudah 12 panggilan aku tak meresponnya. Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli…

"Appa! Appoo, mianhe! Aw!" kulihat seseorang keluar dari salah satu rumah di gang yang sempit ini. Aku melihat ada seseorang berambut panjang tengah di pukuli oleh orang yang cukup berbadan besar, appanya?

"Apa kau dasar bocah brengsek tidak berguna! Kemana perginya ibumu, hah! Beri aku uang!" appa orang itu lagi-lagi memukul anak itu dengan gagang kayu sapu. Bahkan mengenai wajah juga.

Ck. Criminal ini namanya!

Aku mengambil ponselku dan cepat-cepat melapor polisi. Walaupun masih berdering panggilan dari Heechul-hyung.

"Hiks! Ampun appa!" Yeoja itu mulai menangis. Tapi sepertinya si appa itu tidak mau berhenti memukulinya. Dimana sih tetangga-tetangganya?!

Hosh… nafasku sesak…

Tapi sebelum polisi datang, aku harus menyelamatkan orang itu dulu.

"!" anak itu terkejut ketika aku berjingkat-jingkat di belakang appanya. Bahkan anak itu melotot dan menggeleng ketika melihat apa yang kulakukan.

"Dasar bocah breng—"

DUAK! Aku memukul punggung bapak-bapak itu dengan tongkat besi yang aku temukan disekitar tempat sampah.

"Appa!" Orang itu kaget ketika melihat appanya pingsan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku hanya bisa bernafas terpengal-pengal tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sayang sekali kalau yeoja cantik itu harus dipukuli oleh appanya sendiri. Tak berapa lama, dua orang polisi datang dan aku menunjuk kearah orang yang pingsan itu.

"Itu, hh, orangnya pak. Dia memukuli anaknya. Ini tindak ." terangku. Pak polisi bersiap dan membawa pria berbadan besar itu.

"Kau… appa-ku mau ditangkap?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik tanpa ayah seperti dia yang memukulimu sampai babak-belur—"

Hah, hosh-hosh, aku tidak kuat lagi. Badanku yang lemah ini sudah sampai batasnya, dan ketika itu saja, badanku terjatuh sendiri dan mulai gelap…

0o0

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Kulihat ada punggung telanjang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat pembaringanku ini. "Emm, dimana aku…" gumamku.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar." Orang itu membalik tubuhnya. Ah dia telanjang dada! Loh? Tunggu yeoja yang tadi….

"K-KAU! KAU LAKI-LAKI?!" Geramku.

Dia terperangah kaget. "E-eh, iya, seperti yang kau lihat…" Ujarnya takut-takut sambil menyibak rambutnya dan menguncir rambut panjang itu kebelakang. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kecewa sebenarnya.

"Hiks, kau menipuku. Padahal, aku kira aku sudah menyelamatkan putrid yang cantik." Isakku bercanda. Dia terkikik geli melihat tingkahku. Luka-luka tadi pagi dari pukulan appanya juga masih bertengger, tapi sepertinya dia sudah mengobatinya sendiri.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Terima kasih ya untuk bantuanmu. Aku memang sebal ada appa, tapi aku tak berani memanggil polisi,,, aku juga tidak tahu apa hyung akan marah tentang appa." Gumamnya ketika membicarakan hyungnya. "Oh ya! Namaku, Kim Taemin, namamu?"

"Aku… Kim Jonghyun…" Aku tertegun melihat senyumnya ketika dia mengucapkan salam kenal. Ah, namja cantik…

Tak apalah. Asal dia cantik…

-TENTH-


	12. Chapter 11 (Yoochun-POV)

**Author's Note :**

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 11 (Eleven).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-18,Maybe Typo (s)

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Terkadang, aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Ayahku pergi entahlah kemana, ibuku frustasi dan menikah lagi. Aku diperebutkan oleh kedua orang yang tak jelas itu! Aku benci! Aku pergi! Hingga aku menemukannya…"

**YC-POV**

"hhh…Su-ie…" rintihku pelan. Kurasakan usapan tangan halus di sekitar pipiku.

"sst…Chunnie, sabar sayang…" suara khasnya yang selalu kuharapkan tiap detiknya selalu mengusir tiap kejenuhanku. Rasa perih lagi-lagi menerjang di bawah sana. Tapi asal Dia, asal Dia saja, aku mau…

"ahh…su— su—" aku mendesah lebih dalam. Alami sih, tapi aku ingin memancing lebih nafsunya. Kubiarkan Dia menjamahku, sepuasnya sepanjang hari ini…

0o0

Aku Park Yoo Chun. Anak tunggal dari Park Dong Ho dan Choi Min Ki. Ayahku seorang bapak bengal yang suka keluyuran dan berandalan, bahkan di kampungku dulu ayahku adalah preman terkenal dengan julukan Baek Ho. Ibuku, Yeoja cantik di kampungku, ibu yang bosan dengan tingkah appa, Dia yang cantik menjajakan diri untuk menjadi istri orang lain, dan pada akhirnya, ibuku diketahui dekat dengan duda kaya bernama Kim Jong Hyun, Dia direktur Perusahaan JR, dan ibu kaya mendadak karena laki-laki baik itu.

Aku tahu ibu bahagia dan ayah juga terlalu cuek dengan sepeninggalan ibu. Aku diperebutkan oleh mereka untuk tinggal bersama. Aku sedih, aku bingung ketika harus memilih. Aku benci mereka berdua dan aku juga tak bisa bohong kalo aku sayang mereka. Aku juga tahu kebahagiaan ibu karena lahirnya adik tiriku, Namja bernama Ren…

0o0

Aku bergemul dalam selimutku dan memandang wajah namja yang tertidur lelap di sampingku. Kim Junsu, orang yang mengambilku dari kegelapan teka teki rumah tangga ayah ibuku. Aku menjajakan diri juga bukan karena aku mau. Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku, aku muak dengan celotehan mereka! Aku sengaja masuk di Pub itu hanya memang karenanya… karenamu, Kim Junsu…

"mmm…" Junsu mengejap-mengejapkan matanya. Ahh, Dia terbangun. Mata sipitnya yang makin sipit itu menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum tulus. "Selamat pagi, my dolphin…"

"Selamat pagi, Chunnie~" ungkapnya sambil mencium dahiku yang nyaris menyapa bibirku kalo saja…

ting tong ting tong ting tong—

suara bel apartemen brengsek itu tidak mengganggu sekeras itu!

Buru-buru Junsu yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek beranjak dari ranjang dan meninggalkanku menuju suara bising pagi itu.

Ahh, aku tidak tahu siapa yang datang, tapi alangkah baik aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

0o0

"Gila! Aku akan benar-benar gila!"

Ketika aku baru keluar dari kamar Junsu, hanya suara frustasi itu yang kudengar. Ahh, itu Namja yang menyiksa Jae Hyung!

Kedua Namja itu sontak menoleh ke arahku. Seakan aku menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Pagi" bungkukku pada Yunho. Benci sekali melihatnya! Tapi memang sudah sifatku sejak lahir tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu datar. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kulihat tubuh gumpal orang yang kucintai itu pergi ke suatu meja untuk membuka laci dan kulihat Dia mengambil seikat uang dan buru-buru memberikan padaku.

Ahh…ini pekerjaanku ya?

"Hati-hati ya, Chunnie~" usapnya sambil mencium dahiku. Aku bisa lihat tatapan merendahkan dari sudut mata Yunho yang diam melihat tingkah kami.

"Aku permisi" ungkapku ketika sampai di pintu masuk untuk meninggalkan kediaman orang yang kucintai itu.

Kim Junsu… tahukah kau kalau aku mencintaimu?

0o0

Aku pulang ke apartemenku. Baru di koridor menuju depan apartemen, kulihat barang-barangku dilempar keluar. Jangan-jangan…! Astaga aku lupa!

Aku berlari kecil untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku ketika melihat segerombolan pria besar mengacak-acak apartemenku. Aku juga lihat seorang wanita di antara pria-pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Ohh. Kau sudah datang rupanya" ucap wanita itu. Dia Im Yoo Na. Pemilik apartemen ini, rentenir, wanita galak berdarah dingin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa membayar sewa apartemen tapi ini aku akan bayar—" aku buru-buru mengeluarkan uang yang kudapat dari Junsu untuk menghitung tunggakanku membayar apartemen.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja uang yang tengah kuhitung berserakkan karena elakkan tangan nyonya menjijikan itu.

"Aku sudah tahu! Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah laki-laki penjual diri! Aku tidak mau ada orang semenjijikkan dirimu di apartemenku! Masalah uang sewa, aku sudah memindahkan barang-barang bernilai mahal dari apartemenmu ini! Pergi kau jauh-jauh dari apartemenku ini sekarang juga!"

Aku diam. Sedih memang tapi aku berusaha bermuka _Stoic_. Aku tak mau direndahkan oleh wanita brengsek seperti dia! Baiklah, aku juga sudah muak dengar celotehan istri ke-3 Direktur perusahaan SM tua Bangka itu! Aku akan pergi!

0o0

Aku mengotak-atik ponselku. Hash! Kemana aku harus pindah?!

Aku menarik koperku lagi. Pagi sudah menjelang siang, jalanan ini juga terlihat ramai. Kemana aku harus pergi?

_**~guapun gaji saranghangoya…~**_

Nada dering ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Anak itu…

"Kau dimana?!" lengkingan langsung terdengar ketika panggilan itu aku angkat!

"Mau dimana saja terserah aku dong!" kesalku. Adik tiri sialan!

"K-kau! Aku mencarimu tau! Bisa-bisa aku yang dimarahi—tut—."

Dan aku mulai berjalan menyusuri lagi. Malas sekali kalau menghabiskan waktu dengan Ren. Omelan laki-laki itu sama mautnya dengan omelan ibuku.

Hmm… bagaimana kalau aku ke apartemen Su-ie ya?

0o0

"Heebon! Aku mohon~"

"Aku malas! Kau bohong lagi!"

Aku terkesiap. Itu Su-ie, kan?! Siapa? Gadis itu siapa?

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku~ Aku janji lain kali akan datang tepat waktu, ne? Su-ie mengusap pundak gadis itu berkali-kali. Gadis manis itu masih cemberut menghadapi Su-ie. Kebetulan apa ini?

Tidak! Hatiku sakit, aku tidak mau lihat!

Akupun bergegas untuk menjauh dari jalanan café itu. Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa Su-ie tidak pernah bercerita padaku? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?

Bruuk.

Aku menubruk seseorang hingga aku terpental jatuh.

"Heh, kau?" orang yang berdiri di hadapanku mengerutkan alisnya.

Ahh! Aku menubruk Yunho. Aku terdiam, aku ingin menangis… Dan aku hanya bisa menutupi sebagian wajahku. Aku tidak mau Yunho melihat aku seperti ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kurasakan lenganku ditarik begitu juga koperku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku mengikuti tiap langkah kaki Yunho.

0o0

Aku masih diam. Aku tetap tak bergerak dari dudukku dan tak berniat untuk menatap wajah orang yang duduk di hadapanku ini.

"Heh…" kudengar hela nafas pelan. Aku yakin orang itu akan mulai berbicara padaku. Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya. Aku tahu dari suara decit sofa yang Dia duduki. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku rasa kau itu tengah cemburu." Ungkapnya tak peduli.

Brengsek. Tepat sekali kesimpulannya!

"Wanita itu tunangan Junsu." tambahnya lagi. Sial, kenapa dia seperti tahu kalau aku ingin mengetahui gadis itu. "Kau Yochun kan? Sepertinya kau ada masalah, kau boleh tinggal sementara di sini." ucapnya sambil lalu, sepertinya dia tahu aku mencari tempat tinggal karena koperku ini.

0o0

Sudah dua hari aku tinggal di apartemen milik Yunho ini. Dia tidak tinggal di sini, tapi dia suka berkunjung kemari. Entahlah, aku membencinya, tapi aku juga bingung dengan kebaikannya. Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa? Sudah dua hari ini juga aku memutuskan komunikasi dengan Su-ie, aku juga memohon pada Yunho untuk tidak memberitahu hal ini pada Junsu, dan entah mengapa dia mengiyakan.

Bagaimana ini? Aku rindu pada Su-ie tapi aku juga masih sakit hati dengan gadis itu!

Braak.

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka rusuh tidak seperti biasanya. Akupun menghampiri dan kulihat Yunho tengah menggendong seseorang. Tunggu, siapa orang itu? Jae-Hyung? Omo! Kenapa kepala Jae-Hyung berdarah?!

Astaga, sudah dua hari ini juga aku tidak datang ke Bar. Aku panik, ada apa dengan Jae-Hyung?! kulihat Yunho juga panik!

-TBC-

MIANHAEEEEEEEEEEE X3

Maaf, aku kerja dan sudah lammmmmmmmaaaa buaaaangeet aku Hiatus, aku baru 4 bulan kerja udah ga betah ==, jadi sekitar 4 bulan juga aku hiatus, dan maaf kalau fic lanjutannya juga kurang memuaskan.

Terima kasih bebih bebihku sayang sudah mau nyempetin ngetik fic ini karena aku sibuk kerja TT,TT, walaupun ketika aku baca ulang kok rasanya kata-katanya agak aneh ==

Untuk READER TERCINTAAAH, Mind to repiu? :3


	13. Chapter 12 (Yunho-POV)

**Author's Note :**

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 12 (Twelve).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-18,Maybe Typo (s)

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

**Thanks To :**

_**Blackwhite28**_

_**Oko yunjae**_

_**Desi2121**_

_**Sherry dark jewel**_

_**Meyy-chan**_

_**Andreychoi**_

_**Irengiovanny**_

_**jennyChan**_

**yang telah merepiu chap kemaren, mian ga bisa di bales satu-satu ripiunya ^^**

**oo0o0oo**

"Darahku mendesir… nafasku menderu… Haah, hembusan nafas itu… desahan mengenaskan itu… dan wajah menjijikkannya…

Aku menulusuri tiap lekuk wajahku membayangkan bahwa wajah ini adalah wajahnya… Oh, Kim Jaejoong, kalau begini, aku bisa gila! Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu!"

**YH-POV**

aku terduduk tak bisa berfikir disini. Aku masih tahu kalau beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di hadapanku karena kesibukkan mereka masing-masing.

Aku terus menopang daguku. Nafasku terdengar berat. Entah kenapa, kejadian malam itu terlintas lagi dalam pikiranku sejak dua hari kemarin. Brengsek kau Jaejoong! Kenapa aku yang pertama harus merasakan keindahan tubuhmu? Kenapa harus aku yang mendengar suara-suara sexy-mu? Aku ingin…

"Hyung—"

Aku bisa benar-benar gila!

"Hyung!" Aku tersadar dari pikiranku. Aku reflek menoleh pada Changmin yang masih setia mengenakan topengnya begitupun diriku.

"Wa-Wae?!"

"Hyung kenapa sih? Seharian melamun terus? Sudah waktunya kita naik ke panggung."

"Ah. Nde." Ujarku dan beranjak bersama Changmin untuk bergegas pergi ke panggung.

0o0

"WAE~~~" Changmin mengeluarkan suara tenor seperti biasanya pada lirik tersebut. Aku masih menyelarasi gerakan dengan para dancer.

Hosh… hossh, haah… kenapa aku pusing sekali…

"—Nugunka keog jeonghalgeoran saenggakeun gaebwatna—" lututku terjatuh telak ketika Changmin menyanyikan lirik seterusnya. Tapi, aku berusaha menyanyikan lirik bagianku meski dalam keadaan terduduk. Aku berusaha mengatur nafas dengan berpose sebaik mungkin. Aku juga paham kalau Changmin pasti terkejut dengan keadaanku barusan.

Hhh… Kim Jaejoong…

Kami sudah berada di belakang panggung. Jadwal kami malam ini sudah berakhir. Brengsek kau Boo! Kau menghancurkan konsentrasi kehidupanku selama dua hari penuh!

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin berlari di belakangku dan berusaha berjalan menyamaiku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Max. kau pulanglah dengan hati-hati. Sudah malam. Oh ya, selama seminggu ini, aku ingin mengosongkan jadwal kita dari public." Ungkapku sambil lalu. Pikiranku benar-benar tak bisa di kendalikan.

Aku harus menemuimu, Kim Jaejoong!

0o0

Aku meneguk whisky di gelas ketiga. Suara diskotik semakin malam semakin menyeruak kencang. Tsk. Aku menoleh kesana-kemari. Dimana kau, Boo-ku sayang?

Ketika aku menoleh kearah lain, aku melihat salah satu pekerja di bar ini menghampiriku. Ah, namja berkulit seputih salju itu… dia teman Jaejoong!

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya namja cantik itu ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jaejoong, cepat panggil dia untukku!" Perintahku. Aku tahu namja itu menyiratkan tatapan benci padaku.

"Aku sarankan, kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini." Ungkapnya kesal.

"Apa urusanmu? Aku membawa uang untuk membayarnya!—"

BUAGGH!

Aku tersadar ketika aku tersungkur menimpa kursi-kursi tempat minum.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Jaejoong-hyung sudah dua hari tidak ada disini, bodoh! Pergi kau direktur brengsek! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!" Tangisnya. Aku tertegun, apa yang salah denganku?

Tapi, namja itu terlihat seperti… kesepian?

Ah, tidak! Kemana kau pergi, Boo!?

0o0

ting tong ting tong ting tong—

aku menekan bel beberapa kali. Brengsek, brengsek! Aku ingin menciummu, Jaejoong!

Kreettt…. Pintu terbuka dan nampak wajah sahabat kecilku, Junsu. Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Sepertinya dia sehabis bangun tidur.

"Haish, Hyung~ ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Gerutunya sambil mengusap-usap mata.

Aku langsung menerobos masuk dan mondar-mandir frustasi. Aku juga bisa lihat Junsu dengan malas menutup kembali pintu apartemennya.

"HAH! Kemana aku harus mencarinya!?" Frustasiku.

"Apa sih yang hyung bicarakan? Hoaahmm~"

"KIM JAEJOONG! Aku harus bertemu dengannya, Junsu! Dia selalu berada dalam pikiranku dan itu menganggu aktivitas-ku! Sial!" umpatku. Kesal! Aku memang benar-benar kesal! Kenapa harus namja cantik itu?!

"Kau pergi ke bar saja." Saran Junsu.

"Sudah! Aku menunggunya selama berjam-jam! Tapi dia tak ada! Dia sudah tak di klub lagi! Hah!"

"Kau pergi saja kerumahnya."

"Kau tahu?!" Antusiasku sambil memegang bahu Junsu.

"Mana aku tahu tentang itu…" Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga heran kenapa Hyung bisa seperti ini terhadapnya?"

"Haish." Aku mendecak sambil mengusap wajahku. "Mana aku tahu! Bayangkan! Aku namja pertama yang 'menyentuhnya'! itu membuatku bahagia sekali." Terangku jujur.

"Baguslah hyung. Aku juga merasa bangga saat kutahu aku namja pertama yang menyentuh Chunnie." Ungkap Junsu sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Gila! Aku akan benar-benar gila!" Teriakku frustasi. Lalu, pandanganku teralih pada seseorang yang keluar dari kamar Junsu.

Namja itu…

"Pagi." Sapanya dingin. Aku diam tak meresponnya. Aku benci pada namja menjijikkan seperti mereka. Tapi kenapa aku begitu menginginkan Jaejoong?!

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu. Kulihat namja yang di panggil 'Chunnie' oleh sahabat kecilku itu mengangguk. Lalu, Junsu pergi kesebuah meja dan mengambil seikat uang dan uang itu di berikan padanya.

Junsu sekilas mengecup dahi namja itu. Hah, menjijikan, bukan?!

"Hati-hati ya Chunnie~"

"Aku permisi." Aku melirik dingin pada namja yang melewatiku untuk keluar dari apartemen ini. Menjijikkan sekali pekerjaan mereka itu! Haissh! Aku merindukanmu Jaejoong!

0o0

Aku memijat keningku. Bodohnya aku tidak meminta nomor ponselmu, Boo… kau itu pakai guna-guna apa padaku? Sampai-sampai aku juga tidak konsentrasi pada meeting penting perusahaan! Ck, ingin aku lepas saja kepala ini!

Apa aku minta nomor ponsel Jaejoong dari orang bernama Yoochun itu saja, ya? Ah tidak-tidak! Memalukan sekali jika aku melakukannya! Gengsi aku, malas sekali! Pasti, nanti dia menyangka Jaejoong itu istimewa sekali bagiku!

"Ya, cukup sekian rapat untuk hari ini. Aku harap rekan sekalian masih saling menjalin mitra kerja bersama 'Everlasting' kami." Ucap manager Cho. Lalu, terdengar suara bising dan diikuti dengan suara derap kaki. Rapat sudah selesai, eoh? "Tuan Jung." Manager Cho menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh pelan padanya. Aku memang kurang konsentrasi untuk rapat hari ini hingga aku menyuruh orang kepercayaanku, Cho Kyuhyun. "Apa tuan sehat? Bagaimana dengan kunjungan kita ke tempat kerja tuan Changmin?"

"Ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pergi."

0o0

Lambourgini hitamku terhenti di depan sebuah kedai caffe yang lumayan-lah, tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil.

Supirku membuka pintu mobil dan aku juga manager Cho menapaki trotoar depan kedai dengan cat yang terlihat nyaman di mata ini. Tertulis di atas pintu kedai, President's Coffee.

Aku bisa lihat dongsaeng jahil kecilku tengah sibuk melayani dan mengantar pesanan ini itu untuk pelangggan di dalam sana. Aku tahu dari kaca yang begitu mengkilap ini.

Aku dan manager Cho-pun langsung masuk. Aku bisa menghirup aroma kopi yang harum ketika masuk kedalam. Hmmm, wanginya membuatku begitu tenang. Baru pertama kali ini aku mengunjungi tempat kerja Changmin…

Kulihat manager Cho menghampiri seorang namja imut namun sudah berumur rasanya. Mungkin, dia adalah pemilik tempat kerja ini. Aku juga melihat pelayan lain bertubuh kecil yang sibuk membuat kopi dan Changmin tengah menaruh nampan ke meja pesan setelah itu memasang raut kesal sambil menghampiriku.

Hahaha, aku yakin dia pasti kesal. Aku masih bisa tersenyum untuk namja jahil itu.

"Ya! Hyung~ kenapa tidak bilang mau kesini?"

"Wae? Kau kecewa karena belum menyiapkan apa-apa untukku? Atau malu kerja begini?" Godaku.

"Ya! Bukan itu! Justru kau menghambat kerjaku!" Tinjunya bercanda ke bahuku. Namun, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tawaku.

Ketika Changmin baru saja akan menunjukkan kursi untuk kita mengobrol-ngobrol nanti, tiba-tiba pandangan kami bahkan pelanggan dan orang-orang yang ada disini, teralih pada sebuah mobil yang sempat berhenti di dekat Lambourgini pribadiku.

Kulihat supirku yang menunggu di luar sana menunduk hormat. Loh? Limousine itu— punya Siwon?!

Aku lebih kaget lagi ketika ada seseorang yang turun dari Limousine silver itu dan sempat mengobrol dengan Siwon brengsek itu.

Namja berambut pirang pendek dan terlihat begitu manis, namja itu— aku menyipitkan mataku. Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?! Itu, Kim Jaejoong!

Limousine Siwon berlalu meninggalkannya. Aku marah! Aku bahkan sempat mendorong Changmin yang akan lebih dulu keluar untuk menghampiri namja itu.

Aku benar-benar marah padamu, Boo!

Ketika aku keluar menghampirinya, aku lihat wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat seketika. Dia terdiam di tempatnya dan memandangiku dengan mata syok.

Aku menarik kerah bajunya dan langsung saja aku menciumnya. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitar yang melihat kami seperti ini.

"Mnnmh… mhh!" Ringisnya dalam ciumanku.

Aku benci padamu, Jaejoong Brengsek! Namja menjijikkan ini bukan orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta! Dia pelacur! Bahkan dia berjalan dengan orang yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku! Appa tiriku, Choi Siwon!

Kemarahanku tak terkendali sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku merobek kaus hitam yang di kenakannya.

Namun pada saat itu, aku di dorong oleh Changmin dan manager Cho membekukku. Namja pemilik kedai dan namja kecil pelayan yang lain membantu Jaejoong dan menutup sebagian badan Jaejoong yang terekspos.

Aku ingin menyentuhmu Jaejoong…

Bahkan, aku tidak menyadari namja yang membuatku gila ini sudah menangis. Hidung bangirnya terlihat merah dan matanya sembap. Bahkan, tubuhnya bergetar.

Kau takut padaku, Boo?

Aku juga tak mau mengerti kalau namja menjijikkan sepertimu bisa membuatku begini…

0o0

Nafasku menderu dan lebih berat ketika manager Cho membawaku masuk kedalam mobil. Rasanya ingin menangis saja di campakkan oleh namja pelacur sepertimu! Ada apa gerangan dirimu dengan Siwon? Apakah dia juga menyentuh tubuhmu, Boo? Kenapa harus orang sepertimu yang menyakitiku?

Ada apa Tuhan? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa kau menciptakkan malaikat menjijikkan seperti dia untukku?! Kenapa harus aku!?

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi? Ada yang salah dengan anda?" Tanya manager Cho panik. Tentu saja, aku yang seorang direktur perusahaan Everlasting ini mana mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu!

"— tidak apa manager, Cho. Jalan saja." Perintahku menyuruh untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku yakin, bukan hanya manager Cho yang shock, Changmin pasti besok akan menanyaiku. Ia pasti kaget, ia pasti heran melihat perlakuanku yang menyimpang seperti itu.

Ketika aku sudah merasa sedikit tenang, tiba-tiba saja, ponselku bergetar.

"Ya?" Jawabku mengangkatnya.

"Hyung! Huweee~ kemarilah! Lepaskan aku dari Heebon! Sudah dua jam dia ngambek~" Rengek suara cempreng di seberang sana.

Ck, Junsu~~ kau membuat moodku tambah Jelek! "Ya baiklah! Tunggu disitu! Beritahu dimana kau lewat sms!" Tutupku. Haish, aku sedang malas bicara.

Lalu tak berapa lama, aku mendapat pesan dari Junsu. Aku menyuruh pak supir untuk menuju kearah cafee di tengah kota.

0o0

Aku turun dari mobil dan melihat kedua teman kecilku itu berada di luar cafee yang masih jauh di sana. Sebelum aku menghampiri mereka, orang yang agak jauh memunggungiku dengan membawa koper berdiam terpaku di sana.

Aneh, padahal semua orang pada berlalu-lalang begini, apa dia tersesat?

Ketika aku akan mendekat, orang itu malah berbalik dan menubrukku. Dia jatuh terduduk dan aku tetap pada posisi berdiri.

Aih, namja itu, Yoochun itu, kan? "Heh, Kau?" dia tak bereaksi dengan sapaanku. Dia tetap menundukkan wajahnya dariku. Apa dia segitunya benci padaku?

Tak berapa lama, kulihat bahunya terangkat naik-turun. Dia menangis?

Apakah dia mencintai Junsu?

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya Junsu sudah bisa mengatasi Heebon. Justru namja di hadapanku ini yang perlu ditangani. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat mencurigaiku.

Gah! Akupun mengambil kopernya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Yoochun. Aku menariknya paksa untuk mengikutiku dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

0o0

Aku duduk tenang di hadapan Yoochun. Dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku bingung harus bertindak bagaimana pada namja itu. Kenapa aku juga malah mengajaknya ke apartemen yang baru kubeli seminggu yang lalu ini?

"Heh…" Desahku bingung. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku sejenak. Semoga keputusan yang kuambil ini tepat… "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku rasa kau tengah cemburu." Tebakku. Haduuh, apa yang harus kukatakan tentang Heebon ya? "wanita itu tunangan Junsu." Tambahku.

Aku diam sejenak. Tak ada respon darinya, haissh…

"Kau Yochun kan? Sepertinya kau ada masalah, kau boleh tinggal sementara di sini." Saranku. Masa bodohlah, toh aku juga tidak akan menempati apartemen ini untuk saat-saat ini. Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan koper yang di bawanya. Besar sekali, aku rasa dia sedang cari tempat tinggal.

Aku meninggalkan Yoochun, dia seperti bisu saja… aku capek…

0o0

Pukul 02.00 pagi ini, aku masih menelusuri langkahku. Aku mengemuli tanganku yang mulai membeku di dalam kantong celana trainingku yang masih melambai-lambai senada dengan arah angin. Topi yang kugunakan juga masih setia menutupi identitasku.

Haa…

Dia berpenampilan lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

Aku terhenti ketika tengah membayangkannya. Kulihat ada dua namja tengah berbincang. Aku kenal salah satu dari mereka, sering kulihat tiap menyusuri jalanan kecil ini. Anak berandalan yang di kenal bernama Eunhyuk. Si bocah tengil…

Aku terpaku pada seseorang lagi yang memunggungiku.

Dia… melihatnya, aku teringat Jaejoong.

Rambut pirang yang kau potong pendek dan berwarna pirang, sama seperti namja itu.

Gaya berpakaianmu yang semakin elegan, sama seperti namja itu.

Tubuh mungilmu yang tak pernah lepas dari mataku, sama seperti namja itu.

Bibir peach yang aku sentuh dengan paksa…

Namja yang memunggungiku mulai menoleh kearah samping. Ya, bibir mungil yang sama seperti namja cantik itu…

Rambut, tubuh, gaya, tingkah dan bibir yang sama— Tunggu! Namja yang bersama Eunhyuk itu—

"Hai! Yunho!" Eunhyuk menyadari keberadaanku dan melambai tangan kearahku.

Namja yang berada di antara kami membeku dan perlahan mulai menoleh… bola mata bulat berwarna biru itu melihatku. Melihat kedalam mataku…

Ah, Kim Jaejoong, kau kah itu?

Dia berlari, berlari menghindariku.

"Tunggu, Boo!" Akupun reflek mengejarnya. Eunhyuk yang tak tahu apapun hanya menggaruk kepala dan tidak mempedulikan kami yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jaejoong!" Panggilku. Ah tidak! Aku gila! Aku ingin menangkap tubuhnya yang berlari tak jauh di depanku ini!

"Jangan kejar aku—" Ketika dia berlari sambil menoleh padaku, aku kaget! Aku panik ketika tubuhnya terjun kearah jurang.

"JAEJOONG!"

-TBC-

Wohoo, YunJae is REAL! :3

Ga akan pernah habis untuk mengucap kata itu. Pair yang paling REAL di dunia! Baaaaah, pengen banget denger Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong di depan public!

Author bingung kapan ya fic ini tamatnya =.=

Bingung untuk buat endingnya, masih banyak yang mau di certain dari pair lainnya. Yossh! Tetap semangat dengan sebaris repiu dari Readers tercinta~~:*


	14. Chapter 13 (Kibum-POV)

**Author's Note :**

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 13 (Thirteen).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,R-18,Maybe Typo (s)

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Aku memang mutiara untuk tuan Shin… Mereka semua menganggap aku adalah yang paling dipelihara. Tahukah, kalian? Heechul-hyung? Yoochun-hyung? Jaejoong-hyung? Aku punya masa lalu yang lebih mengerikan dari kalian… laki-laki yang kucintai itu seorang brengsek… bahkan dia ingin mencoba membunuhku berkali-kali… dia lebih sadis dari Yunho, dia lebih mesum dari Junsu, dan dia lebih tidak berperasaan dari laki-laki yang menjajah Heechul-hyung… sampai matipun, aku benar-benar ingin membalasnya, benar ingin membunuhnya…"

**KB-POV**

Aku masih berdiam duduk di ruang ini. Ruang yang biasanya hanya ditempati olehku dan ketiga pegawai yang lain…

Ya, ini ruang khusus untukku dan mereka. Ruangan yang memang disediakan tuan Shin dahulu padaku. Namun, kini aku punya teman… aku punya orang yang mengerti dan mendukungku selain tuan Shin… orang yang merasakan jua kepedihanku. Kesedihan pekerjaan ini…

Mereka Heechul-hyung, Yoochun-hyung, dan Jaejoong-hyung…

Aku Kim Kibum. Sebatang kara, tidak jelas siapa keluargaku… waktu aku tersadar, aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur di trotoar jalanan yang bersalju. Dengan pakaian dan keadaan diri yang lusuh.

Lalu kemudian, laki-laki itu datang…

Laki-laki yang kutahu ternyata masih menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas…Ya, dia laki-laki yang melindungi sekaligus memberi luka yang amat dalam pada diriku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi ketika aku sudah bersama Tuan Shin.

Tapi aku masih mendengar keberadaannya…

"Haafft…" Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya, dua hari ini, ruangan ini terasa begitu luas.

Aku sendirian… aku kesepian…

Heechul-hyung tidak datang karena adiknya menghilang. Yoochun-hyung juga tidak datang, tapi katanya dia sedang bersama Junsu. Jaejoong-hyung juga, aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi, semenjak orang bernama Yunho itu kemari, Jaejoong-hyung benar-benar amat trauma sepertinya…

Kudengar juga, dia akan keluar dari pub ini.

Brengsek, kau Yunho! Kau mengambil lagi temanku! Siapapun kau asal bermarga Choi, aku benar-benar BENCI!

Daripada itu, lebih baik aku berjalan di diskotik, siapa tahu, aku bisa melihat lagi wajah kawan-kawanku…

0o0

Aku berjalan di keramaian remang-remang pub. Suara diskotik menyeruak di telingaku. Namun beberapa saat, aku melihat laki-laki itu tengah meneguk whisky di dekat meja bar. Kulihat mata lelaki biadab itu terus meneliti keberbagai arah ruangan.

Sial kau Yunho! Untuk apa dia kembali kemari?! Akupun menghampirinya. Dan sepertinya, dia tahu kehadiranku karena saat aku berjalan menuju kepadanya, matanya tak berpaling dariku.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jaejoong, cepat panggil dia untukku!" Perintahnya. Ck, aku menatap tajam padanya, aku benar-benar benci pada namja dihadapanku ini.

"Aku sarankan, kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini." Ungkapku.

"Apa urusanmu? Aku membawa uang untuk membayarnya!—"

BUAGGH!

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahku. Dan langsung saja aku membogemnya hingga ia tersungkur dan jatuh dari kursinya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Jaejoong-hyung sudah dua hari tidak ada disini, bodoh! Pergi kau direktur brengsek! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!" Bahkan aku sekarang sudah mulai menangis.

Dan saat itu, Yunho beranjak dari jatuhnya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkanku. Dia pergi meninggalkan bar ini.

Sial! Sial! Aku tak ingin siapapun yang bermarga CHOI menyakitiku atau temanku lagi!

Aku benci kau! Aku BENCI KAU CHOI SIWON!

0o0

**Flashback**

Hari itu musim salju. Butiran bola putih yang dingin itu masih berjatuhan di sekitar kota ini. Aku masih bergemul di dekat tempat sampah yang ada di trotoar ini. Aku mencari kehangatan. Dimana rumahku? Dimana ibuku?

Dan yang pasti, siapa aku?

Dan hari yang semakin gelap dengan hanya di terangi sinar rembulan yang menguning, tak berapa lama, aku mendengar suara derap kaki.

Aku melihat sosok seseorang berjalan di trotoar bersalju ini.

Aku menggulung diriku. aku takut, aku takut akan bertemu orang yang jahat. Aku berharap, sosok itu hanya berjalan lewat saja, tapi perkiraanku salah. Sosok laki-laki itu berhenti ketika tepat berada disampingku. Laki-laki berbadan jangkung itu berjongkok untuk melihatku.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanyanya. Saat itu, aku melihat ada kebaikan di matanya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang tiap hari berlalu lalang dihadapanku, hanya orang ini yang menyapaku.

Saat itu, aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang baik dan penolongku…

0o0

"Ini, minumlah." Ucapnya sambil memberi secangkir susu hangat padaku.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di sebuah rumah kecil yang terdapat perapian yang hangat dan perabotan yang sederhana. Ya, aku mengikuti laki-laki itu. Bahkan, saat ini, aku diberi selimut yang tebal dan kini sudah menggelung pada tubuhku.

Aku menerima cangkir itu dan mulai meminumnya perlahan. Aku memang tenang bertemu dengannya, tapi aku masih ragu dengan kebaikan orang itu. Apalagi, saat ini aku hanya anak kecil yang sekiranya masih berumur 7 tahun.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya setelah aku mulai menyesap susu hangat itu. Aku juga lihat, mata lembutnya itu tak berhenti menatapku.

Aku terdiam. Bahkan, aku juga tidak tahu siapa namaku… aku juga ingin menangis saja, sebenarnya, siapa diriku? mengapa aku dibuang seperti ini?

"Aku tidak tahu…" Ungkapku lirih.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sebuah lengan besar yang menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau cantik sekali… kalau begitu, aku berikan namamu, Kibum… wajahmu seputih salju di musim ini, kau snow white." Ucapnya lembut.

Seketika, wajahku memerah mendapat kelembutan dari sikapnya.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi keluargaku." Senyumnya.

0o0

Saat itu, aku tinggal bersama Choi Siwon. Aku tak tahu jelas asal-usulnya. Namun yang kutahu, dia sekolah di SMA Tohoshinki dan dia juga tinggal dirumah ini sendirian sebelum diriku datang. Aku saat itu tak tahu bahwa marga Choi amat berpengaruh di kota ini.

"Bummie~ aku pulang~"

Aku tersentak dari acara masak-memasakku dan mulai menghampiri pintu depan. Kulihat, Siwon sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Aku kangen~" Kini namja jangkung itu mulai memelukku dan menciumku.

Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang bermasalah dengannya, namun, kami berdua berpacaran. Memang, kami sama-sama namja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi, aku memang menyukainya..

Aku berharap, selamanya, aku akan bersamanya seperti ini…

0o0

"Ahh, ahh~ Siwonnie~~" Aku mengerang sakit ketika Siwon menghantamku. "Siwonnie~Haah, berhenti…" Pintaku.

Tak ada respon darinya. Dia masih asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Kalau saja tanganku tak terikat seperti ini, aku pasti sudah memukulnya.

Aku lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah tiga kali dia menyiksaku dengan hubungan intim ini. Bahkan, ini sudah hari ketujuh. Seminggu sudah dia melakukan itu padaku dan tetap menyiksaku. Aku benci saat dia seperti ini.

Aku benci saat dia melakukan 'hal' itu padaku.

"Uooght, Bummie!" Erangnya dan dia mengeluarkannya di dalamku lagi.

"Hah..hahh.." Nafasku terengah-engah.

Siwon saat itu meninggalkanku dalam keadaan menjijikkan dan pergi kekamarnya.

Aku tidak tahu. Lama-kelamaan, perlakuan Siwon mulai berubah.

Dia sekarang suka menggoda yang berujung dengan penyiksaan untukku. Aku tak tahu, apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Padahal, kukira, dia sayang padaku, hingga saat itu,,, aku tahu ada apa dibalik perubahannya…

0o0

DORR DORR

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Mataku melotot sempurna dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Petirpun menggelegar malam itu.

Sudah 2 tahun aku hidup bersamanya.

Dan aku juga masih merasakan bagaimana peluru itu meleset menembus dinding kayu yang ada di samping kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bummie.." Ungkap Siwon jauh di depan sana dengan seringaian mengerikannya. Dan aku juga bisa melihat jelas dia tidak meragu memegang pistol itu. Bahkan berkali-kali menarik pelatuk namun selalu meleset tak mengenaiku.

"Siwonnie… a-aku juga mencintaimu… tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Isakku.

DORR!

Satu peluru lagi melesat tepat menggores lenganku.

"Kau tahu, Bummie! Kita tak mungkin bersama! Aku akan menikah dan orang lain suatu saat akan memilikimu! Aku akan membunuhmu! Hiks! Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau hanyalah untukku!" Kini badan besar itu terjatuh setelah melempar pistol kecil itu dari tangannya. Dan juga, aku bisa lihat bahu bidangnya mulai bergetar.

Siwonnie? Ada apa denganmu?

Aku terseok-seok menghampirinya. Dan saat aku berhasil memegang bahunya yang kucintai… aku bisa lihat wajahnya yang sembab itu. Dan tak berapa lama, aku merasakan tamparan yang keras hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

0o0

Saat ini, aku terdiam dibalik sebuah pohon sambil menatap sebuah pesta pernikahan di kejauhan sana. Sekarang, aku tepat berada di sekitar kediaman keluarga Choi. Ya, rumah keluarga Siwon. Aku melihat dirinya yang tengah melaksanakan upacara pernikahan bersama seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal.

Kini aku tahu alasan dia meninggalkanku.

Aku amat marah. Aku benar-benar marah. Tanpa sadar aku berlari kepadanya. Dan ketika aku tepat berada di hadapannya, Siwon melotot sempurna. Seperti dia tidak menyangka aku bisa berada di sini.

Kehadiranku saat ini juga, seperti mengagetkan semua sanak dan saudaranya yang ada di pesta.

"Jadi ini alasanmu?! Kau bodoh, Siwon-hyung!" Teriakku. Aku benar-benar kesal. Padahal, sudah selama apa aku begitu mencintai namja brengsek itu.

Siwon yang sepertinya merasa kedatanganku akan mengacaukan pesta pernikahannya, kemudian dia menghampiriku dan menyeretku pergi dari sekitar keramaian ini.

0o0

Sekarang, kami berdua. Kami tengah berada di sebuah tebing yang tak jauh dari kediaman Siwon dan meriahnya tempat pesta pernikahan. Tapi, disini, hanya aku dan Siwon saja yang tahu. Aku ingin penjelasan lebih detail lagi dari mulutnya. Aku ingin tahu alasan pasti kenapa dia sampai ingin membunuhku.

Padahal, kau tahu Siwon-hyung, aku begitu mencintaimu…

Dan aku berharap, sampai saat ini, kita bisa mengubah pernikahanmu dan akan hidup bersama-sama lagi…

Siwon memijat keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu datang kemari. Tapi, kumohon Bummie, pergi jauh dari hidupku. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Deg. Perkataannya itu amat menusuk hatiku. Alasan aku datang kemari? Itu karena aku membutuhkanmu…

Dan saat itu aku tak sadar telah memegang tangannya ketika dia akan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku…

"Hyung,,Hyung… aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku…" Cegahku sambil menangis-nangis.

Siwon menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya begitu amat dingin melihatku.

"Maafkan aku, Kibum-ah…" Ungkapnya sambil menapik tanganku dan mendorongku hingga jatuh dari tebing.

Dan Siwon melihat dengan tenang peristiwa mengerikan itu...

**Flashback End**

0o0

Aku takkan pernah melupakan masa lalu itu! Tak akan pernah!

Sampai matipun, aku membencimu Choi Siwon! Aku benar-benar ingin membalas semua kejahatanmu padaku!

Tapi, bagaimana?

Aku memang selalu mendengar tentang keberadaannya. Sekarang, dia adalah presdir perusahaan Everlasting. Dan anaknya, Yunho, adalah direktur perusahaan itu!

Aku memang pernah membogem Yunho, tapi itu takkan puas untukku. Karena, yang aku benci adalah Choi Siwon! Aku ingin membalas dendam padanya, tapi kapan?

Aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya!

Aku tersadar dari lamunan masa laluku. Suara alunan diskotik takkan pernah padam di setiap malam. Daripada itu, ada satu hal yang sangat kukhawatirkan saat-saat ini ketimbang kebencianku pada Choi Siwon.

Keberadaan ketiga temanku…

Kemana kau, Heechul-hyung? Yoochun-hyung? Jaejoong-hyung?

Ini sudah seminggu kalian tidak datang padaku… katakan, apa yang terjadi? Satu sms balasanpun tak pernah kudapatkan dari kalian…

Tuan Shin… kuatkan aku…

"Ah, permisi, apakah pegawai yang bernama Kim Jaejoong bekerja disini?" Pertanyaan seseorang dari depan meja bar menghilangkan rasa gundahku. Siapa lagi yang mencari Jae-hyung?

Ketika aku menoleh kearah orang itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku kaget!

Aku melotot! Namja berkaca-mata itupun melotot!

Tuhan… apa maksud dari semua ini?! Kenapa bisa dia berada disini?!

"Kibum-ah?!" Ungkapnya. Tidak! Aku mohon! Jangan panggil namaku!

Akupun berlari darinya untuk pergi kearah ruanganku. Dan dia berusaha mengejarku!

Di tengah jalan, tepat di koridor pub, aku menabrak tuan Shin.

"Kibum, ada apa?!" Tanyanya cemas.

Seluruh badanku bergetar. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Tuhan, jauhkan namja itu dari hidupku sekarang juga!

"Kibum-ah?! Jawab aku!"

"Si-Siwon… Choi Siwon ada disini! Dia melihatku tuan Shin! Dia tengah mengejarku…"

"Brengsek. Cepat pergi kekamarmu! Aku yang akan mengurusnya!" Tuan Shin terlihat marah. Sudah cukup! Choi Yunho sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan! Sekarang, yang datang adalah appa-nya?! Aku tahu Tuan Shin benar-benar marah.

Ketika aku berlari meneruskan tujuanku. Terakhir kulihat, Tuan Shin memanggil beberapa namja besar yang kutahu mereka penjaga di bar ini.

Tuhan, aku berharap, namja itu pergi…

0o0

Aku terbangun dari tidurku…

Suara nyanyian burung bercicit tenang di pagi ini. Ya, akibat insiden itu, Tuan Shin mengamankanku untuk tidak pergi ke bar. Dan aku sekarang sedang beristirahat dirumah. Aku tinggal bersama Tuan Shin. Letak kediaman kami juga cukup jauh dari Bar.

Aku akhirnya bertemu namja itu tepat didepan kedua mataku. Tapi, kenapa hatiku belum siap untuk membalas dendamku padanya?

Aku takut, dia akan berusaha membunuhku lagi…

Beruntunglah, Tuhan masih menyelamatkanku dan mempertemukanku dengan tuan Shin yang memahami keadaanku…

Bremm Bremm Bremm…

Suara motor matik membuatku menoleh kearah jendela. Aku tahu siapa pemilik motor tua berwarna putih itu. Akupun keluar untuk menemuinya. Alangkah baiknya aku ngobrol sebentar dengannya untuk mengusir kejenuhanku…

Ketika aku membuka pintu, kulihat seorang yang tengah berdiri di pintu pagar hanya untuk menaruh seikat surat di kotak surat kediaman kami.

Dia pak Pos yang amat di senangi orang-orang…

"Donghae-ya!" Sapaku sambil menghampirinya.

Namja muda itu menoleh padaku dan menampakkan senyum merekah seperti biasanya.

"Tumben kau ada di rumah hari ini, Kibum-ah?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengambil surat-surat di kotak surat. "Ya, aku sedang tidak bekerja. Aku sedang beristirahat." Jawabku. "Tak ada surat untukku?"

"Hahaha, seperti biasa, semuanya surat untuk tuan Shin." Tawanya.

"Payah…" Ungkapku tertawa.

"Donghae-aaaaaah~~~" Tiba-tiba terdengar lengkingan yang mengusik kita berdua. Dan dari kejauhan sana, terlihat Eunhyuk, si preman jalanan, tengah berlari menghampiri Donghae.

"Haish… bocah sial itu.." Ujar Donghae sambil bersiap menaiki motornya. "Mianhae, Kibum-ah, aku harus pergi." Ujarnya sambil menjalankan mesin motor.

"Tunggu, Donghae!" Enhyuk berhasil memegang pundak Donghae sebelum Donghae kabur. Donghae mendecak kesal karena dia tak sempat pergi.

Buru-buru Eunhyuk duduk di belakang Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Ya! Ya! Cepat bawa aku pergi! Preman yang lain mengejarku!" Ungkapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Jinjja?! Haissh." Rutuk Donghae. Begini pada akhirnya, kalau berurusan dengan Eunhyuk. Selalu saja jadi masalah.

"JAAAAA! Hyukiie-yaaa!" Terdengar segerombolan namja yang mengamuk di kejauhan sana.

"WAE?!" Ungkap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Kemudian, Donghae segera menghidupkan motor tuanya dan menancapkan gas. "KAMI PERGI DULU, KIBUM-AAAAAH~~~" Terang mereka berdua bersamaan sambil berlalu.

Dan tak berapa mereka menghilang dari pandanganku, gerombolan namja melewatiku begitu saja. Aku sempat kaget dan akhirnya aku terkikik geli.

Melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk, aku begitu iri. Mereka berdua selalu akrab dengan cara seperti itu, aku berharap, mereka akan menjadi pasangan…^^

Ketika aku baru saja akan berjalan masuk, kudengar derap kaki yang agak terdengar aneh di telingaku. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat namja berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang berlari tergesa-gesa, tak berapa lama, aku lihat Yunho tengah mengejarnya.

Yunho? Kenapa dia ada di sekitar sini?

Tapi, pakaian yang di kenakan Yunho terlihat begitu santai, seperti baru saja dia keluar dari kediamannya.

Tapi, siapa yang tengah di kejarnya?

"Jaejoong! Aku bilang berhenti!"

Aku melotot. Kedua namja itu memang sudah lewat dari tadi. Tapi, tunggu, yang di kejar Yunho, namja berambut pirang itu, Jaejoong-hyung?!

Aku langsung membuka pintu pagar dan berlari mengejar mereka.

Bisa kulihat Jae-hyung masih berlari tergesa-gesa di depan Yunho. Dan aku berusaha keras berlari di belakang Yunho.

Dan saat itu, aku melihat Jaejoong-hyung kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Tunggu, jalan itu buntu Hyung! Jeritku dalam hati. Aku mempercepat lariku dan kini aku berhasil tepat di mulut gang.

Aku tersentak saat melihat adegan mengerikan itu…

"Ku-kumohon, Yunho…biarkan aku pergi…" Isak Jae-hyung sambil memohon di pojok gang sana. Sepertinya, mereka berdua tak menyadari keberadaanku…

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku terlalu lelah berlari. Aku memang memiliki fisik yang lemah.

Jae-hyung! Tunggu, aku akan menolongmu…

"Tidak, Boo… kau itu akan selamanya ada disampingku…" Ungkap Yunho posesif sambil perlahan memojokkan Jae-hyung.

"ARGH!" Kudengar Jae-hyung berteriak kesakitan ketika Yunho menjambak rambutnya dan menghadapkan wajah dan tubuh depan Jae-hyung kearah dinding.

Sial, sebenarnya, kenapa komplek ini sepi sekali?! "Jae-hyung!"

"Ki-Kibum-ah…Ugght!" Erang Jae-hyung karena kulihat Yunho menatapku sambil membuka paksa celana Jae-hyung.

Keparat macam apa laki-laki itu, memperkosa Jae-hyung di tempat ini!

"Hoho si snow white rupanya… tak disangka ternyata kau tinggal di sekitar sini…ooggh.." Ungkap Yunho dengan nada berat. Tentu saja, karena saat ini, dia tengah berada di dalam Jaejoong-hyung!

Sial! Aku harus menolongnya! Tapi, apa yang kulakukan?

"Ah, tunggu disini, hyung! Aku akan menolongmu!" Baru saja aku akan pergi untuk memanggil orang-orang sekitar, tiba-tiba saja punggungku di pukul tongkat kayu yang aku tidak tahu oleh siapa.

Aku tersungkur tepat menghadap Yunho dan Jae-hyung. Punggungku sakit sekali, aku sulit untuk bergerak…

Aku lihat mata Jae-hyung yang berair dan terlihat kosong itu…

Hyung… mianhae…

"Yoo-Yoochun-ah…" Rintih Jae-hyung sambil menatap orang yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku berusaha memutar kepalaku untuk memastikan, kalau itu benar Yoochun-hyung, dia pasti akan menolongku dan juga Jae-hyung.

Tapi aku tersentak ketika aku melihat Yoochun-hyung tengah memegang tongkat kayu dan berekspresi dingin seperti itu…

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian, Jaejoong-hyung? Yoochun-hyung? Kenapa ini begitu rumit sekali…

-TBC-

Selesai, ini chapter milik Kibum punya Siwon! :3

Ini sedikit menjawab pertanyaan **meyy-chaan **ya, ini loh peran Kibum di FF ini, ya, semua pair punya cerita masing-masing yang sebenarnya saling berhubungan satu-sama lain dengan karakter yang lain…

Satu-persatu chapter juga sebenarnya saling berhubungan, mungkin agak sedikit beribet buat reader, mianhae~ tapi coba deh, di baca chap sebelumnya biar nyambung…

Mian ya, reader kalau author ceritanya beribet (_,_)

Dan untuk masalah Jae jatuh kejurang, itu ga sengaja karena saking takutnya sama Yunho, Jae lari-lari terus jatuh kejurang, begitchuu :3

Untuk **violin diaz**, author mau sedikit jelasin…

Untuk Kibum di POV Jonghyun, itu memang Kibum yang Key, karena nama asli Key itu adalah Kim Kibum, dan Jonghyun manggil Key tetep dengan sebutan Kibum karena Key teman kecilnya. Memang ada banyak cast, tapi, itu ga jauh-jauh dari DBSK, SU-JU DAN SHINEE, dan dari berbagai cast, semua berhubungan kok satu sama lain ^^

Untuk Dong Ho dkk (NU'EST) Karena author bingung siapa yang bakal ada di posisi Orang-orang tua, ya, disempilin mereka begitu…

Nahhh, Untuk lebih jelas synopsis ceritanya :

Jaejoong itu Kakak Taemin, anak dari Kangin dan Leeteuk (disini Leeteuk Yeoja). Dia kerja di bar bareng Heechul, Kibum dan Yoochun pada malam hari. Memang kerjanya 'jual diri' tapi itu berlaku untuk Heechul dan Yoochun aja. Kalau Jae, dia kerja 'jual ciuman'. Kibum, Cuma nemenin Tuan Shin aja, tapi status sebagai pekerja, padahal dia ga 'dijual' sama tuan Shin. Yoochun baru kerja 'jual diri' dan udah lakunya di Junsu.

Nah, kalo siangnya Jae kerja di kedai kopi punya Sungmin bareng Changmin dan Wookie. Selain kerja di bar, Changmin itu punya pekerjaan lain yaitu jadi Max, penyanyi bertopeng bareng Yunho.

Jae kuliah, Changmin kelas tiga dan Taemin kelas dua, tapi di satu lingkungan, SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitasnya namanya 'Tohoshinki', jadi berhubungan semua deh.

Ya kalo di jelasin emang panjaaaang banget, jadi, kalau ada yang ga dingerti posisi siapa-siapanya, nanti juga di jelasin di Chap berikutnya…

Kalau lupa, ya tinggal baca aja chap sebelum-sebelumnya, ga bakal ngilang kok ^^

Okkeh, kalau ada yang mau di Tanya, silakan Tanya, dan author berusaha untuk membalas lewat PM ya, kalau begitu, ripiyu aja dulu :**


	15. Chapter 14 (Jaejoong-POV)

**Author's Note :**

Jebal Mianhae~ baru update, hehehe :3

Walo Author ga bales ripiu, author sangat mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih menyempatkan waktu meripiu ff ini (_"_) apalagi tak ada ripiu yang buruk-buruk, gomawoyo~:*

**Title :** A Poor Life.

**Part :** 14 (Fourteen).

**Genre :** Romance, General.

**Warning :** BL,PG-18,Maybe Typo (s)

**Summary : **

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah namja yang hidup dalam takdir yang berbeda. Namun, jalan lain mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang buruk. Malam itu,Yunho yang rupanya adalah salah satu faktor semangat Jaejoong, namun, namja itu justru adalah yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' dirinya.

**Disclaim :** SME Present.

**Author : **DrarryLova.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis. Kenapa Yesus? Kenapa harus aku yang menderita dengan semua kehidupan yang kau berikan padaku ini? Sekarang mana yang lebih penting? Dia telah menjamahku! Dia telah memperkosaku! U-Know yang kusayangi, ah, bukan! Tapi dibalik U-know tercipta pria bengis bernama Yunho itu! U-Know fana, ia tiada! Ya, ia palsu dari sosok asli seorang Choi Yunho! Dia bukan penyemangat hidupku lagi! Aku malu, aku tak setegar Heechul-hyung ataupun Yoochun-ah. Aku malu bertemu muka dengan Umma yang kusayang begitupun Taemin manisku... dimanakah aku bisa berbahagia? Katakanlah..."

**JJ-POV**

Angin malam semakin liar berhembus. Tapi itu tak menghiraukanku. Jiwaku kosong, tiada lagi yang harus kuhadapi, aku tak mau lagi kembali, aku ingin menghilang sejauh mungkin. Karena aku tahu ini baru awal. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat Yunho akan menyeruak dalam kehidupanku. Mengintaiku di bar nanti dan memaksaku memuaskannya sepanjang malam. Aku tahu karena Junsu dan pelanggan Heechul-hyung pun seperti itu.

Aku tak siap.

Maafkan aku umma, maafkan aku Taemin, maafkan aku Heechul-hyung, Yoochun-ah, Kibum-ah, Tuan Shin... maafkan aku Changmin... aku tak kuasa untuk bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Aku takut kalian terlibat dalam semua keinginan Yunho demi mendapatkan diriku. Aku takut. Aku takut sekali. Masih terasa diri ini merasakan sesuatu yang besar merobek wilayah yang paling kujaga. Aku malu. Aku tidak sepaham dengan perkataanku saat itu. kalau saja aku mendengar semua ucapan mereka, kalau saja aku tak terlalu egois untuk mencari berlembar-lembar uang. Kalau saja saat itu aku meminjamnya dari Heechul-hyung, kalau saja... banyak sekali penyesalan yang amat kupikirkan. Kini, aku hanya bisa lari dari kenyataan, siapa yang akan menyelamatkanku?

Aku semakin menggelung dalam balutan kain hitam yang menghindarkanku dari angin malam yang menusuk. Aku masih terdiam di gang sempit ini seharian penuh. Aku tak yakin aku sudah jadi mayat hidup atau tidak. Namun yang jelas, biarkan aku mati disini dalam ketenangan.

Baru saja mata yang kosong ini akan terlelap karena lemah. Kudengar suara derap kaki yang mulai mendekat kearahku. Dan mulai berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Aku mendelik lemah pada laki-laki yang berdiri miris di depan sana.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Hyukkie-ya? Hari sudah malam, kau pulanglah." Lemahku.

Namja yang bergaya seperti anak jalanan itu mulai menjongkokkan diri dan mulai memandangku. "Hyung, hentikkan ini. Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sampai seperti ini? Ikutlah bersamaku, kalau kau tak ingin hidup lagi, biar aku yang akan menjagamu." Terangnya. Ya, bocah yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Taemin adalah teman pertamaku sejak kecil. Dulu aku hanya anak jalanan bersamanya.

Hyukkie hidup dengan bebas di jalanan malam ini dan di gudang yang hangat bersama anak-anak lainnya. Dia anak baik dan juga sangat perhatian.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Biarkan aku malam ini disini." Pintaku dan kembali memejamkan mata. Aku lelah dan aku tak tahu harus menghadapi kehidupan ini seperti apa. Hyukkie paling tidak bisa melawanku. Aku tahu dia sangat khawatir terhadapku. Bahkan seharian ini dia selalu membawa makanan untukku dan aku menolaknya. Keras kepala memang, tapi justru aku tak mau bermanja di kehidupan yang sulit ini sehingga pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melarikan diri.

Dan saat itu, aku mendengar langkah yang menjauh. Maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Karena ini semua kesalahanku. Karena semua ini terjadi karena kekurang tegasanku terhadap peraturan yang kubuat sendiri untuk kehidupanku. Biarlah, mungkin ini yang Jesus inginkan terhadapku. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku mulai melelapkan diri...

0o0

Samar-samar kudengar kicauan burung yang mengalun. Bahkan meski terasa dingin, tapi kulitku rasanya hangat seperti tertimpa cahaya matahari. Bahkan, kini aku merasa seakan tertidur di kasur besar yang begitu nyaman. Samar-samar pula aku mencium bau alam yang amat menenangkan.

Inikah surga?

Apa aku sudah mati?

Ketika aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, aku melihat wajah lelaki tampan yang merasa cemas dengan keadaanku. Ah, dia malaikat-kah?

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Malaikat itu berbicara terasa seperti nyata...

Tunggu?

Nyawaku sudah berkumpul semua, aku melihat kebalik selimut yang kukenakan, tak ada selembar kainpun yang menempel disana.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Dengan segera aku bersiaga menjauh dari laki-laki yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang ini sambil menggelung dalam selimut tebal putih ini. "DIMANA AKU?!" Geramku ketika tersadar bahwa aku tidak menemui trotoar dingin malam itu. ini dimana?! Apa yang namja itu lakukan padaku?!

"Ah. Tenanglah. Aku tidak berbuat jahat." Ungkap namja jangkung dengan wajah tampan itu panik. "Ini di salah satu apartemenku, ada beberapa pelayan di sini. Kumohon kau jangan salah paham. Aku menemukan kau di trotoar jalan, aku takut kau akan mati kedinginan, jadi ketika sampai di apartemen, pelayanku langsung membuka bajumu yang sudah lembab, aku hanya menolongmu, tak ada maksud lain." Jelas namja itu buru-buru. Aku terdiam, dari perkataannya, sepertinya dia memang orang baik dan tak melakukan macam-macam. Karena tubuhku juga tak terasa sakit, justru merasa sangat lebih baik.

"...Am, kalau begitu aku minta maaf, terima kasih." Ungkapku. Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin Jesus belum mengijinkanku meninggalkan dunia. Aku rasa mungkin masih banyak orang baik seperti orang dihadapanku ini. Lagipula, sepertinya orang baik ini adalah dari kalangan orang-orang atas.

"Ah. Tak apa-apa, justru aku yang minta maaf malah membawamu ketempat ini tanpa seizinmu. Maaf jika tak membuatmu nyaman. Oh ya, panggil aja aku Siwon. Aku sudah mempunyai istri dan dua anak laki-laki, hahahaha,jadi kau jangan cemas, namja setua aku dengan seenaknya menolong pemuda manis sepertimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar namja itu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang tak sopan malah curiga orang yang menolongku adalah orang jahat." Reflekku jujur.

Namja itu tertawa. Entah kenapa tawanya sungguh menenangkan hatiku. Akhirnya aku malah tercengang melihat dia tertawa. Siwon yang menyadari ekspresiku langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Maafkan aku. Kau ternyata polos juga. Sempat menyangka aku penjahat." Kikiknya meringis sambil memegang perutnya. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu? kenapa malam itu kau ada disana? Kau tersesat? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantar kerumahmu." Ucapnya beruntun.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Tak perlu repot mengantarku. Maaf sudah menyusahkan." Tolakku. Sekalipun dia orang baik, aku tak ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang nanti tahu semua latar belakangku. Pertemuan ini Cuma kebetulan.

"Tak usah sungkan. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Terangnya. Bagaimana ini? Dia orang baik, apa aku bersamanya sebentar saja?

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Hm..." Siwon lalu menatapku dengan berpikir keras.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Aku rasa yang aku lakukan sangat seenaknya sekali padahal baru bertemu. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta suatu permintaan?"

Pe-permintaan? Apa itu? apa Siwon juga penyuka laki-laki dan akan meminta sesuatu? Tapi, kan dia punya istri? "A-apa? Kalau sulit dan aku tak mampu, aku bisa saja meolak."

"ah! Maaf jadi membuatmu takut! Aku hanya mengusulkan penampilanmu. Sayang kan wajah seindah dirimu tampil apa adanya seperti itu? dan itupun kalau kau tak keberatan. Maaf aku terlalu seenaknya." Ucapnya menyesal pada akhirnya.

"A-Aniyo. Aku rasa, selama itu tak merepotkan Siwon-ssi, aku mau saja."

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong. Aku akan suruh pelayanku mengambil bajumu yang sudah kering. Dan aku sangat ingin sarapan diluar, apa kau bisa menemaniku?" Pintanya lagi.

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu. Aku tunggu di bawah." Sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar ini, Siwon tersenyum merekah. Seperti anak kecil saja. Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum simpul. Baru kali ini bertemu orang kalangan atas seramah dia.

0o0

Sedari tadi aku merasa canggung menaiki limousine ini. 'Li-limousine Siwon mewah sekali.' Apakah dia orang yang amat kaya? Dari tadi saat sarapan, di salon, bahkan di toko baju, semuanya tempat-tempat mewah. Dan aku juga merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kearahku saat itu. bahkan, banyak yang menunduk hormat pada Siwon, sebenarnya dia siapa? Kenapa aku bisa di tolong orang besar seperti ini?

Siwon sepertinya menyadari ketidak nyamananku yang terus duduk tegang tanpa bersuara di sebelahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia bicara. "Maafkan aku Jaejoong, lagi-lagi membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu gugup." Terangnya lagi-lagi menyesal.

"Ahm, itu. aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aneh juga pergi ketempat mewah seperti itu." terangku. "Tapi aku berterima kasih, penampilanku jadi terlihat berbeda." Senyumku malu. Ya, saat dari salon, aku di bleaching habis-habisan, di facial, di spa, pokoknya bermacam-macam perawatan di salon besar itu kucoba semua karena permintaan Siwon. Hasilnya sangat baik. Rambut yang di cat pirang membuatku sedikit lebih fresh. Bahkan kulit-kulitku juga terlihat lebih indah. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada namja itu...

"Sama-sama, Joongie." Lagi-lagi dia menggaruk pipinya malu-malu. Terlihat manis sekali walau sudah berumur. "Mmm, bolehkan, aku panggil begitu?"

"Iya, teman-temanku juga suka memanggil seperti itu." Senyumku. Lalu seketika kulihat pipi Siwon bersemu merah. Aku jadi bingung sendiri...

"Ah. Mungkin aku tak pantas mengucapkan ini dan kau akan marah. Daripada di bilang pemuda manis, kau itu mirip yeoja yang cantik." Desisnya pelan. Aku melongo. Bahkan orang sebaik Siwon melihatku cantik juga, hiks... "Ah, maaf! Aku bukan bermaksud mengejekkmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Senyumku lagi. "Ah, kita sudah sampai." Jelasku ketika sudah sampai di depan kedai cafee Sungmin-ahjusshi. "Terima kasih ya Siwon-ssi, untuk hari ini." Ujarku sambil membuka pintu limousine. Baru saja aku keluar dari Limousine, Siwon menarik lenganku.

"Ah. Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf. Aku ingin kapan-kapan bertemu denganmu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. Ini kartu namaku." Siwon memberi sebuah id-card di genggamanku. Aku yang terlalu terburu-buru langsung mengantonginya. Dan saat itu, kulihat Siwon memandang namja yang ada di belakangku dan namja yang sepertinya seorang supir itu menunduk hormat padanya.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi."

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu, Joongie." Lalu, kaca jendela mobil disisi Siwon tertutup dan suara limousine menyala. Kemudian, limousine itu melaju meninggalkanku di seberang jalan di depan kedai.

Siwon-ssi baik sekali...

Baru saja aku akan melangkah untuk menyebrang ke kedai, aku terhenyak. Badanku kaku dengan sempurna ketika kulihat seorang namja yang tak asing sedang berjalan dari arah kedai tengah menghampiriku. Namja yang aku hindari dengan sangat bahkan aku ingin mati secepat mungkin sebelum melihatnya lagi.

KENAPA?

Kenapa namja itu bahkan ada di caffe?!

Aku tahu itu Yunho! Tak salah lagi! Aku juga yakin pria bengis biadab itu menatap kearahku! Dia akan menghampiriku! Dia akan menangkapku!

TAPI KENAPA?!

Kumohon tubuhku bergeraklah! Kumohon, biarkan aku lari secepat mungkin!

Aku terhenyak. Aku mematung dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan syok ketika namja itu tepat berada 30 cm didepanku.

APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKANNYA?

Nafasnya memburu bagai hewan yang kelaparan...

Kenapa tubuhku tak bergerak? Namja itu ada di depanku! Aku harus lari!

Namja itu menyeringai ketika tepat beberapa inchi di hadapanku. Gerakan cepat ini bagaikan slow motion bagiku. Yunho menarik kerah bajuku dengan kasar dan memaksa menciumku. Lidahnya yang bengis menyeruak masuk kedalam kerongkonganku.

Bahkan aku terlalu sibuk dengan keadaanku sampai-sampai aku tak peduli dengan orang yang berada di sekitar.

Kumohon, tolong aku...

"Mnnmh… mhh!" Aku meringis dalam ciumannya yang seakan bisa mematikanku kapan saja. Bahkan Yunho sudah mulai merobek bajuku. Dia ingin memperkosaku lagi...

Tolong aku... aku tak ingin mati dalam keadaan seperti ini...

Namun pada saat itu, aku merasakan Yunho terlepas dariku. Kulihat namja yang seperti bodyguard membekuk Yunho. Ada Changmin di sekitarku dan aku langsung menangis ketika Sungmin-ahjussi dan Wookie datang mengamankanku dan menutupi bagian tubuh atasku...

Aku sangat takut... badanku bergetar dengan sendirinya, kalau saja tak ada Changmin, Sungmin-Ahjussi dan Wookie disini, entah apa yang terjadi padaku...

Aku sungguh takut...

Dan akhirnya, kami pergi meninggalkan pria biadab itu...

Yunho Brengsek sang Iblis...

Ketika sampai di kedai, semua membiarkanku menenangkan diri dan beristirahat. Mereka paham kekagetanku. Bahkan, dengan mata berair yang samar-samar ini, aku bisa melihat raut kecemasan mereka bertiga terlebih Changmin...

Maaf, maafkan aku Changmin-ah, maafkan aku semuanya,,, aku belum bisa menceritakan tentang semua ini...

Dan akhirnya, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di kamar belakang tanpa bekerja dan menceritakan apapun...

0o0

Malam kembali menjelang. Baru saja setengah hari ini aku mekar, kini aku jatuh lagi kedalam jurang yang amat dalam. Memang, Tuhan itu selalu bermain dengan nasibku, aku tak ingin Umma atau Taemin melihat kekosongan wajahku, hingga aku akhirnya tak bisa lagi bertemu mereka, dua hari aku juga tak datang ke bar. Cukup saja kekacauan terjadi di kedai, aku tak akan memperburuk suasana lagi, aku tak akan kembali lagi...

Dan aku juga tak mungkin menghubungi Siwon dan menyusahkannya...

Ketika sudah berapa lama kaki ini melangkah, tak sadar ini sudah tengah malam... aku tersenyum ketika sampai di tempat ini lagi, ya, trotoar kematianku...

Namja yang sedang duduk santai di atas tumpukan kotak kayu di dekat sana, tak sengaja menoleh kearah kedatanganku.

"Jae-hyung!" Sapa Hyukkie dengan senyum merekah. Kawan kecilku, tempat masa kecilku, dan tempat akhir hayatku...

Aku tersenyum membalas sapanya. Dan aku begitupun Hyukkie saling menghampiri.

"Hyung kemana saja! Aku khawatir ketika pagi aku tiba disini kau sudah tak ada!" Isaknya. Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengusap bahunya. Tak ingin menceritakan tentang Siwon, sebisa mungkin aku harus melenyapkan setiap kejadian, karena aku harus pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini, aku sudah tak sanggup...

Sebisa mungkin aku tetap tersenyum dan mendengar semua kecemasan Hyukkie, sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin Hyukkie lebih cemas daripada ini.

Dan ketika sudah tenang, aku akan berada di trotoar ini dan tanpa ragu membunuh diriku sendiri. Tak perlu menunggu ajal yang menjemputku akan utusan dari Tuhan yang mempermainkan nasibku. Biarkan aku yang mencari kematianku sendiri.

Maafkan aku semuanya...

Saat sibuk dengan semua rencana kematianku. Aku sampai tak sadar kalau cerita Hyukkie terhenti, dan ketika Hyukkie kembali bersuara...

"Hai! Yunho!" Hyukkie melambai kearah belakangku.

Yunho? Yunho katanya?

Permainan apa lagi ini? Tuhan, CANDAAN APA LAGI INI?! Bahkan namja biadab itu ada di sekitar sini dan di waktu malam yang seperti ini?!

KENAPA DIA SELALU ADA DI SEKITARKU!?

Aku seketika membeku. Tunggu? Ini pasti bercanda! Mana mungkin Yunho berada di tempat seperti ini, ini sangat jauh daripada bar ataupun kedai cafee.

Dengan cepat, aku menoleh kebelakang. Dan tanpa sengaja, mata kami saling bertemu... DIA, Benar dia memang Yunho?!

Aku takkan sebodoh seperti siang tadi karena aku tahu kemungkinan sangat kecil aku akan selamat karena hanya ada Hyukkie. Bahkan, sepertinya Hyukkie mengenal Yunho. Aku lebih baik mati ketimbang mendapat siksaan berlebih dari namja macam dia!

Dengan segera, aku meninggalkan Hyukkie dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Tunggu, Boo!" aku tahu laki-laki itu keras kepala! Aku ingin menangis!

KENAPA DIA MENGEJARKU!?

"Jaejoong!" Sahutnya lagi. Cukup! Bahkan mendengar suaranya saja aku tidak sudi!

"Jangan kejar aku—" aku yang sangat panik dan ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat Yunho yang sangat cepat berlari mengejarku. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhku karena dengan cepat, aku jatuh kedalam jurang.

"JAEJOONG!" Samar-samar kudengar teriakan pria brengsek itu ketika aku tersangkut di sebuah ranting kayu besar. Aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat merembes keluar dari keningku. Aku menyeringai kecil, baguslah jika aku mati dengan cara seperti ini...

Tak kuasa menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh, nafas menderu yang hebat, lalu, seketika, pandanganku menggelap, terima kasih Jesus, kau mengambil nyawaku dengan cara seperti ini...

0o0

Sakit...

Sakit...

Aku meringis. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa.

Kepalaku, bibirku, wajahku, badanku, bahkan sesuatu di bawah sana...

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Dan sesuatu yang pertama kulihat adalah sisi sebuah bantal yang ada disamping wajahku.

Dimana aku?

Aku belum mati?

Aku merasakan sakit yang campur aduk entah dimana.

"Uggh, haa..." tanpa sadar aku tak bisa menahan untuk mengeluarkan erangan yang menyakitkan. Kedua pergelangan tanganku terasa berat dan tak bisa bergerak bebas seakan dicengkram dengan kasar.

Saat aku memutar leherku untuk melihat apa yang ada di depan sana.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mulai merembes keluar dengan sendirinya.

Ini permainankan?

Bahkan ketika aku mengetahui ada seseorang memejamkan mata dengan nikmat di atasku, aku tak sadar bahwa semua rasa sakit ini menjadi jiwa kosong yang tak merasakan apa-apa.

Namja telanjang yang masih memejamkan mata itu mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping leherku.

"Uggh, ooh...hossh, boo, boo..." gumamnya tak sadar bahwa aku sudah benyawa lagi. Inikah yang ia lakukan pada orang yang hampir mati?

Apakah lelaki ini tidak lebih brengsek ketimbang hewan liar disana?

Aku tak bisa menghentikkan air mataku...

Aku tak tahu ini dimana yang jelas Yunho menangkapku.

Kalau begini, kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku?

Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku sekalian?!

Aku bisa merasakan dada Yunho yang menindih badanku masih naik-turun. Dia iblis darimana?

Aku yang nyaris mati ini masih kau perkosa juga?

Tak ada suara yang dapat keluar dari kerongkonganku walau banyak kata yang ingin kusampaikan...

Saat Yunho yang terlelap sambil menindih tubuhku membuat badanku yang sakit semakin tak bisa di gerakkan. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku.

Aku terbelalak saat melihat namja yang berdiri di pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya menatap dingin kearah sini.

YOOCHUN-AH!?

0o0

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dokter?" Tanya Yunho yang langsung masuk ke kamar ini dan merangkul pundakku ketika dokter pribadi yang di panggil ke apartemen ini selesai memeriksaku.

"Aku rasa, tuan Kim hanya syok karena sebuah kecelakaan sampai dia mengalami bisu sementara. Suaranya hanya keluar perlahan-lahan. Tak ada yang di khawatirkan tuan Jung, asal tuan Kim sudah tenang, suaranya akan kembali normal." Jelas dokter itu. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya. Terima kasih, dokter." Ujar Yunho ketika dokter sudah meninggalkan kamar. Yoochun masih berdiri diam di pintu dengan wajah yang masih datar.

Dengan kejadian aku terbangun malam itu, sudah 3 hari aku tak bertemu Taemin dan umma.

Apakah selamanya aku akan terkurung disini?

"Nah, boo-ku sayang. Kau harus tetap tenang supaya cepat sembuh. Kalau begitu, aku akan beli sarapan dulu." Ujar Yunho yang masih merangkulku. Sebelum meninggalkan kami, dia sempat mencium pipiku.

Aku masih memasang muka tak bersahabat padanya.

Dia pikir siapa aku? Aku istrinya-kah? Konyol sekali.

Ketika dirasa Yunho sudah keluar apartemen, Yoochun menghampiriku. Aku sedikit tenang karena Yoochun berakting seperti itu ketika ada Yunho saja. Aku yakin Yoochun masih berada bersamaku dan kita akan sama-sama keluar dari apartemen ini.

"Menyedihkan." Gumam Yoochun dingin sambil masih menoleh kearah orang yang sudah pergi beberapa lalu. Aku mengerutkan alisku tak mengerti. "Dia sampai segila itu terhadap namja yang malang sepertimu, hyung." Sindirnya sambil menatap benci kearahku.

Yoochun, menyindirku?

"Aku malas melihat wajah sok polosmu itu! dari dulu kau selalu menarik perhatian semua. Menyedihkan kalau seorang Jung Yunho tertarik pada namja sepertimu!" geramnya.

Apa maksudmu, Yoochun-ah?

"Semua membelamu! Teman di kedaimu itu! teman-teman di bar! Semua menyemangatimu! Begitupun aku!? Bahkan Junsu nyaris kau rebut dariku! Tapi apa yang kau perbuat?! Hidup menyusahkanmu yang tak sepenuh hati kau tanggung sendiri, berakhir membuatmu jadi pelarian dan bisu seperti ini!? Menyedihkan." Umpatnya.

Aku menggeleng. Inikah Yoochun yang kukenal? "A'u'u (Apa maksudmu)?" kupaksakan untuk bersuara. Yoochun pasti tahu apa pertanyaanku.

"Heh. Aku di usir dari apartemenku. Dan aku menemukan Yunho yang berbaik hati padaku! Sekarang, kau datang di antara kami! Aku benci kau, Jae-hyung! Aku benci kehidupan ini! Kau memiliki umma dan adik yang menyayangimu! Teman yang menyayangimu! Dan laki-laki yang begitu menggilaimu hingga melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu! Kau di butuhkan tapi kau berlari dari semua itu?! sedangkan aku! Siapa yang membutuhkanku?! Semua membuangku begitu saja! Aku benci melihat orang yang begitu berharga sepertimu!"

PLAK.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas dan air mata langsung keluar begitu saja dari mataku. Aku tercengang.

Inikah isi hati Yoochun yang tak kuketahui?

Ada orang yang lebih menderita dariku dan menyayangkan nyawanya daripada aku sendiri?

Aku kemana saja selama ini?

Aku tak tahu kalau semua memperhatikanku...

PLAK.

Kini pipi yang lain yang terasa panas. Biar, biarkan Yoochun puas dengan semua ini. Lagipula, aku ingin berlari dari Yunho, namun Yoochun membutuhkannya...

Aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, tapi dari perkataan Yoochun, sepertinya sudah lama Yoochun memendamnya..

Bodohnya aku...

Maafkan aku semuanya... maafkan aku sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan kalian...Umma, Taemin..

"APA KAU MASIH BELUM MERASA PUAS!?" Yoochun berteriak didepanku dan ketika tangannya akan melayangkan tamparan lagi, aku yang sekarang takut untuk mati ini langsung memejamkan mataku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOO-KU!?" Kini teriakan menggema lebih mengerikan daripada di damprat Yoochun mulai terdengar.

Kulihat sosok Yunho yang menahan tangan Yoochun yang malayang itu. Yoochun ketakutan mendapatkan glare Yunho.

"Ah! Agh!" kudengar Yoochun meringis kesakitan ketika Yunho mencengram erat tangannya seakan-akan bisa mematahkan tulang itu saat itu juga.

Tatapan Yunho murka dan giginya bergemeretak. Jangan Yoochun, kumohon Yunho jangan ambil temanku!

Aku langsung menggenggam lengan Yunho yang masih mencengkram tangan Yoochun. Aku memelas dan menggeleng-geleng padanya. "U'o (Yunho)" Pintaku.

Saat itu kemurkaan Yunho mereda. Cengkramannya di lengan Yoochunpun melonggar.

"Sekali saja kau menyakiti Jaejoong lagi, aku tak segan-segan untuk mematahkan semua tulangmu!" Ancam Yunho sambil menarik Yoochun keluar. Dan Yunho segera mengunci pintu kamar.

Inilah yang terjadi. Aku mengenal Yunho pada akhirnya.

Di balik topeng U-know, tersimpan sosok bengis yang tak bisa terkendali...

Aku yang masih bertumpu di ranjang. Merasa lega memang melihat Yoochun tak dilukai lebih dari ini. Namun, saat itu, Yunho yang sudah menghampiriku, mulai menelanjangiku dan dengan jiwa kosong aku melayaninya...

0o0

Aku meringis terbangun pagi ini. Aku merasa tenang ketika tak kulihat namja brengsek itu tidur di sebelahku. Aku juga tak tahu pagi ini dia kemana.

Sudah nyaris seminggu aku tinggal di apartemen ini. Suarakupun sudah kembali normal. Tapi mungkin bisa saja kambuh lagi. Aku harus hati-hati. Aku ingin menemui Taemin dan Umma... tapi, apakah aku sudah tak bisa lagi menemui mereka dan terkurung disini selamanya?

"Ukh..."Ringisku. ingin sekali membelai rasa sakit yang menyengat di bawah sana. Namun, tanganku yang di ikat di sisi ranjang tak kuasa menggapainya.

Sialan. Aku semakin terlihat menjijikkan.

Sudah tak ada kekhawatiran lagi ketika aku membayangkan Yunho menangkapku saat itu. karena sekarang aku benar merasakan segala resikonya.

Ya, bukan satu-dua kali aku merasakan pedih di perkosanya.

3 hari terakhir ini aku di serang bertubi-tubi hingga aku bahkan bisa nyaris mati kapan saja. Aku terlalu baik hati memanjakan keinginannya.

Setidaknya, biarkan aku pergi...

Setidaknya, kau sudah puas mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, Yunho. Apa bagusnya orang sepertiku?

Bukankah kau tampan? Sempurna? Tapi kenapa kau menggilai seorang namja sepertiku? Bahkan mengurungku seakan kau yang melahirkanku...

CKLEK.

Mataku memutar kearah pintu yang terbuka pelan. "Yoochun-ah!"

"Sst! Diam kau! Tenang sedikit!" Ungkapnya sambil menghampiriku dan melepas ikatan tanganku. "Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan menghilang dari pandangan Yunho." Ucapnya serius.

Aku melirih. Aku tak tahu mengapa Yoochun sampai begini kepadaku hanya karena seorang brengsek macam Yunho? Apa yang kau lihat dari Yunho, Yoochun-ah?

Ketika ikatan sudah terlepas, aku mengusap lenganku yang membekas merah. "Sekarang cepat pergilah sejauh mungkin sebelum Yunho kembali. Aku yakin kau masih sanggup untuk berlari." Perintah Yoochun dingin. "Kalau bisa, pergilah kau dari jalan koridor apartemen belakang."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Yoochun benar-benar menyuruhku pergi. Senang karena di bebaskan, tapi sedih karena sepertinya Yoochun membenciku.

Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka. Yoochun yang menemani hingga disini, membuatku berlari meragu kearah jalan belakang. Namun saat itu...

"Boo?! Hei! Mau kemana kau?! Jangan lari!" Yunho memergoki rencana kami. Aku buru-buru pergi, kudengar sekilas dia sempat memaki Yoochun dan dia kembali mengejarku.

Kenapa dia mengejarku?!

Aku pun berusaha kabur dan berlari secepat mungkin dengan penampilan apa adanya. Sakit sih dibagian sana, tapi melarikan diri lebih penting.

Aku tak ingin dia menangkapku lagi...

0o0

Aku berhasil lolos dari apartemen susun yang membuatku pengap itu. aku bisa menghirup udara segar dengan bebas karena aku berhasil menggapai jalanan.

Aku sekarang sudah ada diluar sini!

Tapi, ini daerah mana ya? Kemana aku harus pergi?

"Jaejoong! Tunggu!" Yunho berlari jauh di belakang sana. Cih, KERAS KEPALA! Aku tak mau hidup dengan penyiksaan seperti itu! aku ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupmu, Yunho!

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, baik aku ataupun Yunho tak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitar yang menggunjing mengganggap kami seperti sedang syuting film. Dasar! Kenapa tak ada yang menolongku!?

"JAAAAA! Hyukiie-yaaa!" Terdengar segerombolan namja yang berlari mengamuk di kejauhan didepan pandanganku di sana. Apa yang sedang terjadi ya? Apa benar segerombolan preman itu benar sedang syuting film?

Masa bodoh! AKU HARUS SEGERA LARI DARI SINI!

SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGEJAR JUGA, NAMJA BRENGSEK! Ah, aku tak kuat lagi! Nafasku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari!

"Jaejoong! Aku bilang berhenti!"

Suara itu, suara itu! aku harap itu Cuma ilusiku!

Kumohon menghilang dariku, Yunho!

Dan sudah tidak konsentrasi dan tak tahu jalan. Aku ambil jalan sebisaku untuk kabur sebisa mungkin dan bersembunyi dari Yunho. Namun ketika aku belok ke gang sempit diarah kanan...

Aku terhenti, nafasku menderu, dan mataku melotot sempurna.

JALAN BUNTU.

Ketika aku berbalik untuk kembali dan mencari arah lain. Aku terlambat, aku bodoh!

Namja yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal itu ada di pintu masuk gang ini. Aku tertangkap lagi..?

"Hosh...Hosh... tak sangka kau memberikan olahraga pagiku yang seperti ini, boo. Sudah berakhir main kucing-kucingannya, hm?" Ujarnya sambil melangkah mendekatiku.

Aku menggeleng dan melangkah mundur menjauhinya. "Ja-Jangan dekati aku..."

"APA? Kau bilang apa, sayangku?" Yunho berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan semakin gencar mendekatiku. Aku takut, aku takut dengan bola mata kemarahannya...

Dukk. Punggungku terbentur di ujung gang yang buntu ini. Tak terasa air keluar begitu saja dari mataku. Bahkan, keringat antara lelah dan takut ini masih merembes di sekujur tubuhku.

Aku sangat takut dengan namja ini.

"Nah. Jadi kau mengundang mengajakku main ketempat ini ya, boo?!" Geram Yunho sambil membekuk tanganku dan memaksa menciumku.

Aku bisa merasakan Yunho mulai mengacak-acak sesuatu yang menutupi bagian bawahku. Dia juga mulai meraba-rabaku kearah manapun.

"mmnh!" ringisku dalam ciuman mautnya namun saat itu Yunho membiarkan satu tangannya terus membekuk tanganku kebelakang dan tangan lain memasukkan jari-jarinya kemulutku.

Sialan..

Aku menjijikkan...

"Ku-kumohon, Yunho…biarkan aku pergi…" pintaku. Aku sudah benar-benar memohon pada namja ini. Selama namja ini masih hidup, dia akan selalu mengejarku. Selamanya dia akan seperti ini...

"Tidak, Boo… kau itu akan selamanya ada disampingku…" Ungkap Yunho posesif sambil perlahan memojokkankan badanku. Mataku benar-benar gelap, aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menolongku. Meski hanya sebentar, biarkan aku terlepas dari namja ini...

"ARGH!" Aku berteriak ketika Yunho semakin kasar dan menjambak rambutku. Bahkan, aku sudah bisa merasakan lututku sudah tak kuasa berdiri lagi. Apalagi, namja berbadan berat ini menggecetku di belakang sana.

"Jae-hyung!" aku menyadari seseorang menyahutku di kejauhan sana. Remang-remang aku melihat seseorang. Diakah penolongku?

"Ki-Kibum-ah…Ugght!" Erangku. Aku juga tahu Yunho melihat Kibum-ah, namun, dia merasa tenang-tenang saja dan melucuti celanaku. Bahkan sekarang, kejantannya memaksa masuk kedalamku dalam posisi menyedihkanku...

Kenapa Yunho sampai melakukan ini juga? Di tempat ini? Di depan Kibum-ah?

"Hoho si snow white rupanya… tak disangka ternyata kau tinggal di sekitar sini…ooggh.." Ungkap Yunho dengan nada berat.

Kibum... tolong aku...

"Ah, tunggu disini, hyung! Aku akan menolongmu!" Baru saja kulihat Kibum yang sepertinya pergi untuk memanggil bantuan, aku terbelalak ketika punggung Kibum di pukul oleh Yoochun hingga Kibum tersungkur kesakitan di depanku.

"Yoo-Yoochun-ah…" Sudah... tak ada harapan lagi... Tuhan memang paling senang membuatku seperti ini...

Maafkan aku Kibum-ah, hingga membuat kau jadi terluka, aku minta maaf...

"Uhh...Bagus, Chunnie~" Ungkap Yunho bangga, namun, saat itu aku melotot ketika tanpa ragu Yoochun mengangkat tongkat kayu itu kearahku dan Yunho. Namun, nampaknya Yunho terlalu menikmatiku daripada memperhatikan sekitar.

Dan... BUAKK!

Kayu itu tepat mengenai leher Yunho sehingga Yunho benar-benar pingsan dan terlepas dariku.

"Yoochun-hyung.."Rintih Kibum tak percaya dengan tindakkan Yoochun. Begitupun aku...

"Bergegaslah, hyung. Rapikan bajumu. Aku akan mengamankan Yunho sebisa mungkin, kumohon, pergilah sejauh mungkin. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku ketika dia sudah tersadar nanti. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bersama Yunho." Ungkapnya dingin sambil merapikan baju Yunho dan menopangnya.

"Yoo-Yoochun-ah..." Gumamku. "Kita bisa pergi! Kita bisa pergi sama-sama!" Pintaku. Namun saat itu Yoochun menggeleng.

Bremm Bremm Bremm…

"WHOA! Kibum-ah! Apa yang terjadi!" Seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya pengantar surat itu menemukan kam. Dia turun dari motornya dan langsung menolong Kibum, syukurlah...

"Donghae-ya..."Rintih Kibum sambil dibantu berdiri dengan namja bernama Donghae itu.

"JAE-HYUNG!" Aku juga tersentak ketika aku melihat Hyukkie bersamanya dan langsung menolongku. Bahkan dia juga syok melihat Yunho yang pingsan. "Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu!? Hyung baik-baik saja?!" Paniknya.

"Aku mohon pada kalian berdua. Tolong bawa Jae-hyung dan Kibum." Ungkap Yoochun sambil terseok-seok menopang Yunho dan pergi.

Yoochun-ah... Terima kasih...

0o0

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di rumah hangat yang ditempati Hyukkie dan anak-anak lainnya. Aku berusaha pergi dari lingkungan komplek itu, aku takut Yunho yang tersadar langsung mencariku di sekitar sana.

Dan cepat atau lambat, dia juga pasti akan datang ke sekitar sini...

Setidaknya, aku ingin menemui umma dan Taemin dulu...

"Hyung, malam ini beristirahatlah disini..." Pinta Hyukkie cemas. Aku juga menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal pada teman kecilku itu. hyukkie tak membenciku. Justru, dia memahaminya dan semakin cemas padaku. Bahkan dia tak percaya Yunho yang di kenalnya adalah Yunho yang sama dengan ceritaku.

"Tidak bisa, Hyukkie... dia pasti akan datang kemari secepatnya. Jadi aku harus segera pergi. Setidaknya, dia tak tahu tempat kediamanku, aku akan pulang. Jangan khawatir." Jelasku.

"Kalau begitu, aku temani ya, hyung. Aku takut sekarang, Yunho ada di sekitar sini."

Aku berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk. Dan saat itu, Hyukkie pergi untuk membeli makanan untuk kami semua.

Aku tersenyum miris.

Jaejoong-babo ya, membebankan bebanmu kepunggung kecil milik Hyukkie... mianhe, Hyukkie...

Mianhae...

BRAK!

Pintu rumah ini terbuka kasar. Aku melotot sempurna...

Tidak.

Dia sudah datang.

Iblis itu datang...

"Hosh...Hosh..." nafas orang itu memburu. Sebisa mungkin aku bersembunyi bersama anak-anak yang lain. Siapa? Siapa orang itu? "Enhyuk-hyung! Enhyuk-hyung! Dimana kau! Apa Jae-hyung kemari!?"

Teriakan itu? suara itu?

Aku menampakkan diri. Membuat orang bertubuh jangkung itu terhenyak tak percaya.

"Changmin-ah!" Aku terisak. Aku lupa dongsaeng-ku ini! Aku sudah membuat khawatir dirinya, pasti. Apalagi, aku tak menceritakan semua latar belakang sehingga terjadi insiden di kedai itu.

"Hyung!" Aku terkejut ketika Changmin berlari kearahku dan memelukku sampai menangis. "Syukurlah...syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, hyung...aku khawatir, hyung... apa yang Yunho-hyung lakukan padamu?!"

Aku melotot sempurna dalam peluknya. Seketika, semua peristiwa itu terlintas kembali ketika Changmin bahkan sampai menyebut nama Yunho. Aku takut...

Aku takut...

Aku takut, Changmin-ah...

"Hyung?" Changmin menyadari kekejutanku dan seketika tercengang melihatku yang menangis... aku menangis dan menggenggam baju Changmin. Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu Changmin-ah... tapi...

Aku takut... aku takut sekali... aku juga takut untuk menceritakan semuanya...

Tiba-tiba saja, Changmin menggenggam pundakku dan menatap serius kearah mataku. "Apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun aku tak pernah tahu apa masalah-hyung. Kumohon, percayalah padaku. Aku akan melindungimu, hyung!"

Aku tersentak. Seketika, aku yang menahan semua tangis kehidupanku langsung meraung-raung menangis dalam peluknya. Maafkan aku Changmin, aku hyung yang tak berguna. Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk selalu memahamiku...

"Aku mohon... aku mohon, tolong aku, Changmin-ah..." Raungku. Entah sejak kapan aku mengenalnya, namun yang pasti, hanya bersama Changminlah aku merasa tenang dan bisa bermanja...

"Tolong aku, Changmin..." Genggamku erat pada bajunya.

Changmin memelukku dan mengusap punggungku. "Ya. Hyung. Aku akan menolongmu."

-TBC-

PANJANG GEELAAA *Minta nafas buatan di Changmin* ternyata kalau di sambung-sambung JJ-POV jadi sepanjang ini ;p

Kok jadi makin kek Drama ya ceritanya? Hahaha *malah ketawa, author babo*

Yosh! Akhirnya ada adegan Changmin+Jae... *bling-bling**ditendangyunho*

Yosh, oppa, tolong jaga Jae-hyung...

Sipp sipp, minna-san~~~ udah lama ya ga ketemu! *plak* yosh repiu lagi ya, biar author tahu kesannya


End file.
